Keep Holding On
by Superwoman21
Summary: My first one! Stef and Lena loved Callie but what was about to happen next made them realize just how much they both loved her. Mainly Stef/Callie with some Lena/Callie and a tiny bit of Mariana/Callie Rated M cause I've no idea where it's gonna go just yet. Please enjoy and feedback would be greatly appreciated.
1. Callie

**Keep Holding On**

**Hello!**

**So this is my first fanfic and what better way to start one than by doing a Fosters one. Ok so I live in Ireland and I love The Fosters so much, especially the Stef and Callie relationship, so I decided to try out this fanfic business.**

**I can see where the season finale is gonna go just from the small promo I watched, so this is gonna be based around the idea that I have, I know nothing about what will happen in it so I'm just going with what I've got and this story will be based on what I think the outcome will be, but I'm guessing that it has something to do with Robert Quinn now not wanting to sign the adoption papers and Callie CAN'T actually get adopted.**

**So here it goes, please enjoy and feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 1: Callie.

Stef woke with a sudden panic, she turned her bed lamp on and looked over at the two people lying next to her, Mariana and Lena, and she couldn't help but smile. She made as little noise and movement as possible as she made her way out of the bed and towards the door, she looked back quickly and smiled, Mariana had curled up into Lena and she felt nothing but love for the two of them.

Stef made her way to the bathroom and knew exactly who she would find in there, she knocked the door gently before pushing it open, but what she saw made her jump, there was Callie lying in a pool of her own vomit with cuts and bruises all over her.

"LENA!" Stef shouted as she ran to her daughter and took her into her arms, she was freezing and couldn't tell if she was breathing, she just wrapped her arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"What is it Stef, what's wrong" asked Lena in a worried tone as she appeared at the door rubbing her eyes, the exact same expression Stef had on her face moments earlier was now on Lena's.

"OMG CALLIE!" Lena screamed as she dropped to her knees and also put her arms around her, she looked at Stef who was white as a ghost and then back to Callie.

"Lena she's stone cold" Stef said fighting back tears, "she's stone cold, but still breathing, I think" Stef said again and this time she didn't hold back, the tears fell from her face and onto Callie's hair.

"I'll call an ambulance" Lena said as she got up quickly and ran back into their room, by this stage Mariana had woken up and was sitting up in the bed, her face turned from worry to panic as she saw Lena rushing to get her phone.

"What's wrong mama? Is everything ok?" Mariana was now outside the covers and sitting at the edge of the bed facing Lena.

"Eh, no not really sweetie, it's Callie" that was all Lena got to say before Mariana had darted out of the room to find Callie, she found her in the bathroom in Stef's arms, Stef was now in floods of tears and wasn't holding them back.

"Mom?" Mariana said as she slowly made her way into the bathroom. Mariana wrapped her one arm around Stef and the other around Callie, Stef knew that Mariana had noticed how cold Callie was by the gasp that had escaped her lips when she touched her.

"She's gonna be ok mom, right?" Mariana said in a worried tone as she wrapped both her arms around Callie as best she could.

"Of course she is baby, of course she is" Stef forced a smile on her face as she rubbed Mariana's back.

Lena came back into the bathroom on the phone, she looked scared and panicked, she was tripping on her words as she tired to explain to the person on the other end of the phone.

"No my wife found her lying on the bathroom floor, stone cold and barely breathing" Lena said in a more serious tone, "No we're not sure how long she's been there" Lena snapped, "CAN YOU JUST HURRY UPAND GET A BLOODY AMBULANCE HERE PLEASE" Lena shouted down the phone and it made both Stef and Mariana jump, it wasn't often that Lena lost her temper, that was usually Stef, Lena was the more level-headed of the two of them, but tonight the roles where changed.

Lena looked down at Stef and Stef looked up at Lena, tears in both their eyes, Lena had brought a blanket in with her from the bedroom and threw it over Callie, she knelt down in front on her and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Everything is gonna be fine, sweetie, you're gonna be fine" Lena said closing her eyes and starting to cry. Mariana was now crying at the site of her sister and her moms' who were both in floods of tears.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and the doorbell was rung, Mariana got up and walked towards the bathroom door, "that'll be the ambulance, I'll go get it" she said before leaving the bathroom. She ran down the stairs and straight to the door, she unlocked it and swung it open, standing in front of her was two paramedics. "Quickly, she's upstairs" she said as she waved at them to follow her.

Within seconds they were all crowded into the small bathroom, Callie still in Stef's arms and Stef in Lena's, the medics were sticking an oxygen mask on Callie when Stef heard one of the medics ask something.

"How long has she been like this?" the female paramedic said as she looked from Callie back up to Stef and Lena, Lena and Stef just looked at each other and then back to the medic.

"We're not sure, I came in about fifteen minutes ago and found her like this, god only knows how long she was like this before that" Stef couldn't help but cry as she pulled her daughter closer to her.

"Ok Stef you're going to have to let go of her, so we can get her on the stretcher" the female paramedic looked at Stef knowing that it was going to be hard for her to do so, she placed a hand over Stef's and looked into her eyes and nodded, "She'll be fine, nothing is going to happen to her, trust me" she gave Stef a strong smile that help her relax and loosen her grip on Callie just enough so they could take her from her arms and move her onto the stretcher.

Stef got to her feet the minute Callie was taken from her arms, she helped Lena up and they both followed them out, Mariana had made her way to the bottom of the stairs and was waiting for them, she looked at Stef and Lena who were both pale and then to Callie who was just lying there motionless on the stretcher, she let out a huge cry and ran over to Callie, hugged her so tight that she never wanted to let go of her, Lena went over to her and rubbed her back.

"It's ok sweetie, she'll be fine, let her go honey" Lena tried so hard not to let her emotions get the better of her once more, Mariana swung around and wrapped her arms around Lena as tight as she could crying into her chest, she felt Lena's arms wrap around her holding her close, Lena looked to Stef and forced a smile.

"You go with Callie, I'll stay here and try and calm Mariana down" Lena smiled at Stef as she wrapped a arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her head.

"I intend to" was all Stef said as she grabbed her jacket and followed Callie and the medics out the door.

Lena stood in the now very quite house with Mariana in her arms still crying into her, she knew that this was going to be a long night and was grateful for the fact that the boys' were not in the house.


	2. She's a fighter

**Ok guys, I was gonna upload it last night but I'd thought I'd let ya's wait. This one took a bit longer, I don't think the middle is that good, but that is just my opinion, but please enjoy!**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Callie was being rushed into the emergency room with Stef right beside her, the doctor instructed Stef to wait in the waiting area, but she was having none of it.

"NO, I'm not going anywhere until I know my baby is ok" Stef said fighting back tears.

"I understand your worried Mrs Adams Foster but I assure you Callie is in safe hands, please just take a seat and I'll send someone out to you shortly" the doctor said smiling and asking a nurse to escort Stef to the waiting area.

Back at home, Lena and Mariana were lost, neither of them really knew what to do and were completely numb. Mariana still hadn't stopped crying but it had calmed down to a few sobs every now and then, Lena was on the urge of starting once more, she had tried calling Stef a number of times but got no answer, she knew she would be with Callie and would call her back eventually, she knew that Callie was in a good place but could not shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen, with that thought in her head, she got up off the bed and went and grabbed her cardigan off the door.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go see how things are doing" she said to Mariana with her arms out instructing her to come with her. Mariana got up, wiped her eyes and fell into Lena, she grabbed Callie's green jacket from their bedroom door as they walked past, the first time she met her she was wearing it, she liked it and it smelled of Callie. Lena couldn't help but smile at how close the two of them had gotten over the past few months, they were really starting to act like sisters, she couldn't feel more proud, she pulled her close, squeezed her tight smiling while doing so.

When they reached the hospital they saw Stef sitting in the waiting room fidgeting. Lena knew there was something wrong as Stef NEVER fidgeted and she was once again worried about her daughter. Mariana ran up to Stef and hugged her, the mixture of surprise, fear and relief washed over her face which made Lena even more anxious but that was all brushed aside when Stef got up and ran into her arms.

"Baby" was all Stef could manage as she began to cry on Lena's shoulder. Lena rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head.

"It's ok honey, what's going on, how's Callie?" the fear in Lena's voice made Stef get her act together and then brushed the tears off of her cheeks.

"She has been In that room since we got here, nobody has said anything to me, Lena I don't know if our baby is alive or dead" the anger in Stef was rising and all she wanted to do was go bargaining through the blue doors and demanding answers, but she knew that the only thing she would get was kicked out and possibly kicked out of the hospital too and she didn't want that.

That last sentence hit Lena harder than her of Stef would have thought, she couldn't help but picture Callie in a wooden box, not being able to see her smile again, not being able to hear her laugh, not being able to hear her call Stef and her "mom". Lena didn't even realise that she was now sitting in the arms of her wife and daughter in the middle of the waiting room floor, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry love, I..I didn't mean for that to come out so…so…crude" Stef whispered as she kissed her head, "she's a fighter honey, she's a fighter" not only was saying that to reassure her wife and her daughter but she was also saying it to reassure herself. All three of them had managed to get off the floor and were now sitting on the seats, moments later the blue doors opened and a doctor appeared. All three of them stood up, grabbed each other's hands and squeezed them, they couldn't help but worry as the doctor approached.

"Mrs and Mrs Adams Foster, my name is Dr Johnson I'm one of the doctors working with Callie" the doctor said as he offered his hand to the three of them to shake.

"Your foster daughter…." He began but was cut off by Marianna.

"She's their daughter and my sister!" Mariana couldn't help but snap at the doctor, Stef squeezed her hand instruction her to relax, while doing this she couldn't help but feel proud of her daughter.

The doctor looked at Mariana and smiled, "My apologies, your daughter, is stable for the moment but she isn't out of the woods just yet" the doctor began and it was here that Mariana burst into tears, both Lena and Stef squeezed her hands tighter as they tried their best not to follow in their daughter footsteps. "however she is responding well to what we have given her, but we can't seem to figure out how she came about the cuts and bruises on her body" he paused as he looked from Stef to Lena and then to Mariana, he pulled out a crumbled up photo from his picket and handed it to Mariana, "I'll take it your Mariana?, we took this from Callie's hand" he said as he reached out his hand to Mariana, she opened her hand and he dropped the small thing into it, she looked up at Stef and then to Lena, before smiling and turning to go back and sit down.

The doctor smiled and then turned his attention back to Stef and Lena, "like I said she is covered in cuts and bruises, some don't look that old, has she hurt herself recently?" the doctor looked to Lena and then to Stef, both women shock the heads, "has she mentioned anything to either of you?" the doctor's face was changing and it was making Stef and Lena a bit more anxious.

The two women looked at each other and then back to the doctor, "No nothing, but…." Stef began but stopped herself, she gave Lena a glance and she nodded urging her to continue on, Stef looked back at the doctor, "She should be adopted by now, she should be ours" Stef began "I have an idea how they happened, we tracked down her biological father so he could sign the adoption papers, he wanted to meet Callie and then she found out she had a sister, so she met her, he held a fundraiser to help with a group home that she was in for a while, that was burned down only recently and promised to sign his rights away, but yesterday, well he broke that promise and broke my baby's heart". Stef was beginning to fill with rage, she couldn't help but blame Robert Quinn for her baby being in this place, "I have a idea why the bruises and cuts are there" she said turning back to the doctor.

The doctor looked shocked, he wasn't expecting a story like that but it was all making sense now, the cuts and bruises were self inflicted, the cuts were deep, but not deep enough to be done by anyone but Callie and the bruises looked to only be a few hours to a day old, the doctor nodded at both Stef and Lena, looked towards Mariana and back to the two women, he knew their next question would be could they see her, but he thought it would be better if they had her cleaned up before they saw her.

The doctor was right as Lena's next question was "Please can we see her?" Lena's eyes were big and brown and full of tears. As a doctor he knew how hard it was for parents not to see their children right after they have had an accident, and to accept that their child was in pain, and all they wanted to do was to comfort them.

"Just not right now, nurses are still cleaning her up and attaching her to monitors, I'll come back in a few minutes and bring you to her" with a reassuring smile to both Stef and Lena, the mom's just nodded and thanked him, they then turned their attention back to Mariana who was sitting with her feet up on the chair and her head buried in her hands, Stef and Lena quickly went to either side of her and each put an arm around her.

"What's wrong baby?" Stef asked concerned for her daughter. Mariana didn't budge she just opened her hand and revealed a scrunched up photo that the doctor had given her.

"I love her so much mom, what if she doesn't make it?" Mariana didn't look up, she felt Stef's arms wrap around her and hold her tight. Stef couldn't help but feel guilty, her earlier outburst out doubt in all their minds, she just squeezed Mariana and let out a huge sigh,

"Listen to me baby, Callie is stronger than all of us, including me, and she will be fine, doctor said that she is stable and we'll be going into see her soon, she's a fighter sweetie and she will be fine" Stef said as she leaned her forehead against Mariana's head and kissed it.

Stef took the photo out of Mariana's hand and opened it as carefully as she could without ripping it or damaging it anymore, she had unfolded the first side of the photo and knew exactly what photo it was, she opened it fully and smoothed it out on her lap, staring back at her was a photo of Callie and Mariana that had 'sisters' above their heads, it was an edit that Callie did before they went to Robert's, she remembered back to the fundraiser and how beautiful both of her daughters looked and couldn't help but cry, she grabbed Mariana and held her tightly however in doing so the photo feel to the floor, Lena picked it up and started at it for a few moments before doing the exact same thing Stef did, she wrapped her arms around both her daughter and her wife and kissed Mariana's head.

"She'll be fine sweetie" was all Lena could say before the tears started to fall once more.

A few hours had passed and it was starting to brighten up outside, Mariana was curled up on the chair lying into Lena while Stef sat on the chair drinking a cup of coffee, she couldn't help but smile at the same sight that greeted her when she got up, what seemed like days ago, was in fact only 6 hours ago, Stef was getting impatient, nobody has come out to them since the doctor left and he said he would only be a few minutes, that was nearly three hours ago. Stef pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Mike, who had taken the boys away for the weekend, she knew he would be dropping them off soon and wanted to let him know what was going on and that they were in the hospital with Callie.

"Hello" came the voice at the other end of the phone. Stef took a deep breath before answering.

"Hi Mike, it's me" was all Stef could manage trying her hardest not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"Is everything ok?" Mike said worried.

That was all it took and Stef had was in tears, luckily Lena was awake and was just holding Mariana in her arms when Stef broke down, Stef couldn't do or say anything so Lena took the phone from her and explained the situation to Mike

"Jesus Lena" was all Mike could manage. "let me know how she is and if there is anything I can do, just let me know" Mike was sympathetic, he knew how much Callie was loved, and how much she wanted the adoption to fall through and how much she loved everyone, and maybe even him in a way, they didn't spend much time together but from the time they did, he knew she was a good kid and deep down wanted a family to love and care for her.

"Thanks Mike, actually there is something you could do, would you mind staying with the kids for a while?, we would like to tell them what's going on" as much as Lena hindered Stef and Mike's relationship at the end of the day they we're still Brandon's biological parents and that was something she couldn't change, but she did have to admit he was the father figure that they all needed and he was a good person to turn to for support and that Lena was thankful for.

"Sure Lena, I'll call you in a while" Mike said, they said their goodbyes and he told Lena to stay strong, she thanked them and ended their conversation. Lena had just put the phone down and was comforting Stef when thre doctor reappeared once more, the look on his face they didn't know if it was good or not, Stef was usually good at reading peoples facial expressions but the doctor was more of a challenge.


	3. No Responce

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been feeling so sick the past few days. Anyway, here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy, I will also try and have chapter 4 uploaded by the end of the day seeing as I missed yesterday!**

* * *

Mrs and Mrs Adams Foster" the doctor said with a huge smile on his face, Stef Lena and Mariana all stood up, they weren't sure if they wanted to smile or cry.

"You can see your daughter AND sister now!" he said as he looked at Mariana and smiled. Their faces lit up at the news that they could see Callie but they were warned before they entered of the tubes, wires and monitors that she was connected up to, the doctor led them straight to the door and opened it.

"She's all yours, now usually I would only allow one in, but in this instance I can make an exception, a nurse will be round shortly to explain a few things and to sign a few forms, but after that, only one will be allowed in" the doctor sounded more serious than he did before, Marianna looked up at him and smiled.

"Can she here us?" Marianna said looking to Callie and then back to the doctor.

"Subconsciously yes" he said to Mariana before looking to Stef and Lena, "but don't expect a response, we've placed her in a medically induced coma, until we know what's going on" he placed a hand on Mariana's shoulder "I'll be right next door if you need me".

They couldn't get to Callie quick enough, Stef and Lena went to each side and grabbed a hand, and Mariana sat at the end of the bed and placed her hands on Callie's legs.

"Hey baby, we're right here love, we're right here" Stef said as she stroked Callie's head, she leaned over and put her head on Callie's shoulder, all she wanted to do was have Callie in her arms and hold her, Lena wanted to do the exact same, all they wanted to do was protect her from anything and anyone.

"Callie?" Mariana piped up, she was rubbing Callie's legs as she turned herself around and lay down beside her, Mariana never thought she could love someone as much as she loved Callie and both Stef and Lena could see that. "Callie, I love you, please wake up, please just…just come back" she whispered in her ear before putting her head on Callie's shoulder that was just recently occupied by Stef.

Stef and Lena couldn't help but smile at the thought of Mariana and Callie getting on like sisters. Stef thought back to the first time she met Mariana and Jesus, how terrified she was and how it took her ages to speak to them never mind trust them, this was Mariana all over again except Callie replaced Mariana and Mariana replaced her and Lena and she couldn't feel more proud.

After thirty minutes of talking among themselves and to Callie a nurse entered the room with a tray of needles and other things, Mariana looked horrified and Stef and Lena didn't feel comfortable either.

"What are you going to do with those?" was all Mariana could say as she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist.

"They're just to help with some fluid that is trapped in her lungs, she won't feel a thing don't you worry" the nurse looked at Mariana and gave her a reassuring smile, Mariana just buried her head in Callie's shoulder as she inserted the needle into Callie. "You must be Mariana?" the nurse said with a smile, "Doctor Johnson was just talking about you, feisty young lady I think he said" she then turned to Stef and Lena who were now on the same side of Callie, "You must be so proud of your daughter" the nurse asked, Lena and Stef both nodded and Stef rubbed Mariana's back. "Don't you be worrying about your sister Mariana, she's strong and be awake before you know it" and just then Callie's monitor started to beep and Callie started to shake, Stef grabbed Mariana off the bed and stood with Mariana in her arms.

"What's going on" Stef said looking from Callie to the nurse, to the monitor and then back to Callie, she got no reply so tried again "PLEASE TELL US WHAT'S HAPPENING" the nurse looked at Stef with worry in her eyes.

"Ladies, please, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room" she said as she directed the three of them towards the door, Stef was going to protest but knew that this wasn't the time of place, she just looked at the nurse and moved towards the door, as a line of doctors ran into the room.

"Just help her, save, please, just don't let her go" Stef said as she was being lead out of the room by Lena.

The next few hours felt like a life time for Lena Stef and Mariana, Stef was pacing outside the room while Lena was sitting in the chair holding Mariana, Lena looked at Stef worried, she never seen Stef so not…not her.

"Honey please just come and sit down, they'll come and tell us" Lena said in a soothing tone, but it wasn't enough to get Stef to calm down.

"How can I sit down Lena, my baby is in there and NOBODY IS TELLING ME ANYTHING" Stef shouted the last line out hoping to get a reaction but the on;y reaction she got was from Lena. Stef didn't realize exactly what she had said until Lena repeated it.

"Your baby?, Stef I'm just as worried about her as you but I can't just leave Mariana to fend for herself "she said as she got up and walked towards Stef, she wrapped her arms around her, knowing that it would comfort her.

"I'm sorry love, it's this not knowing is driving me crazy, I mean what if she is in pain and…and" Stef couldn't finish her sentence, she just cried into Lena's shoulder.

"I know honey, I know, but she is in the best place if anything happens" Lena reassured her wife with a small kiss and lead her over to the seat and sat down beside Mariana once more.


	4. Robert Quinn

**OK guys as promised, here is chapter 4, now this chapter is a bit more, crude, than the first few, Stef gets a bit hot headed in this one, I haven't even looked at Chapter 5 yet so it might take a while, but please enjoy, feedback has been great so far! ALSO I'm so excited for the season finale, I just have to wait till tomorrow before I can watch it, the disadvantage of living in Ireland is I have to wait an extra day to watch american TV shows!**

* * *

Robert Quinn was the biological father of Callie Jacobs, and it was just that that made him not sign the adoption papers, he couldn't help but feel bad for missing sixteen years of Callie's life, even if it was his own choice. But now that he had her back he wasn't planning on giving her up anytime soon, that maybe selfish, but he is her father.

"Dad, what's going to happen with Callie?" Sophia asked as she made her way out onto the garden to join her dad, Robert turned and smiled at his daughter.

"I'm not sure kid, let's hope that she doesn't hate me for what I've done and still wants something to do with us." Robert smiled at his daughter and couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of losing his eldest daughter. He felt bad that Callie was hurt, and he knew that all she wanted was to be a member of the Fosters, he knew that Callie probably wouldn't want anything to do with him, but he still had hope that she still wanted to have contact with her sister, even if part of this was all down to her, but it was all only hope."

Back at the hospital, Stef, Lena and Mariana were joined by Mike and the boys. The first question they got from Jude was "where is Callie" followed by "can I see her". It was clear to all that he found comfort in Lena, it was obvious that they had a close bond with her, he went to Stef to but it was clear that he just went to Lena more, just like Callie was starting to have that bond with Stef, she couldn't help but think that she might never get to have that chance at having a bond like that with her.

"I'm going to get some coffee, you guys want some?" Mike said as he stood up and looked from Stef to Lena, the only thing he got back was a shake of their heads, but he didn't expect anything else, he knew how much they were hurting and couldn't help but feel pain for both of them, for all of them because the kids, even Brandon, they all looked so lost, and then it hit him, did Brandon know something? He was very distant last night and didn't say anything much today either.

"Hey B" Mike shouted to get Brandon's attention, Brandon's head shot up to look directly at his dad, "Come walk with me kid" Mike gestured to his son, who got up from his seat and walked towards his dad, Brandon looked confused, what was his dad up to, he knew he wanted something and would get it some way or another, then it hit him, did Mike think that he had something to do with Callie being in here, he didn't want to question himself never mind let his dad do it infront of his moms and siblings so he walked with him over to the coffee machine.

"What's up dad?" Brandon said when they stopped at the coffee machine, Brandon held his breath as he anticipated Mike's next question, Mike noticed Brandon tensing up so he got straight to the point before Brandon collapsed.

"Alright B, I need to know, I think we all do…" Mike began but was cut of by Brandon.

"Wait, you think I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS" Brandon shouted at his dad, the rest of the family was now turned around in their seats looking over at the pair, Stef not sure if she should go over or not, so she just sat her ground and watched it unfold. Brandon couldn't help but clench his fists as he continued on his rant "Dad, I would never do anything to hurt Callie and yesterday, yesterday she let her emotions get the better of her, but we all know that the only thing she wants is to be a part of this family, if there is anyone you should be blaming dad, it's that man that calls himself her father" Brandon was starting to cry, he broke down in the arms of his father and he couldn't control himself, he ripped himself from his father's grip and ran outside, Mike followed him.

"It's ok B, I wasn't imply that you did have anything to do with her being here, I was just going to ask would you have any idea WHY she would do this" Mike was hugging Brandon and kissed him on the head and rubbed his back.

With all the commotion that was going on nobody noticed that Robert and Sophia were now standing at reception, it was only when Stef got up to go check on Mike and Brandon that she spied them, she didn't know what she felt, rage, anger, or sadness, but most of it she knew was rage, how dare he come here, how dare he show his face after everything he put them through, everything he put Callie through, and how dare he bring Sophia here, it was her fault that Callie didn't get her wish and Stef hated her for that, but she hated him and she hated the fact that they wanted anything to do with Callie.

"YOU!" Stef shouted unable to control her emotions, "you have no right to be here" she was trying so hard not to start lashing out at Robert; Robert just stood there his face blank.

"I have no right to be here?, I'm her father Stef and if I had things my way I would have you and your Brady Bunch escorted out of here" he didn't mean to sound so horrible, but he had just found out that his daughter was in hospital and couldn't help but feel guilty that it might be his fault that she is in here, he looked at Stef and grinned, he knew what he said hurt her and in a way he was glad but in another way he was sorry, but maybe it would be enough for her to back off and let him take is daughter back to where she belongs.

"YOU BASTARD" Stef shouted "you think you have a greater right be here than me? Where were you when her and Jude were in the system? Where were you when she needed someone in her corner? Stef was trying her hardest not to let the tears fall but it was no use, that man that just called himself Callie's father was trying to make her feel worthless, but was Callie's mother and nothing he could do or say would change that, her and Lena's name where down as Callie's next of kin and anything he did or said wouldn't matter, "you're not her father, you're just someone who got her mother pregnant and didn't stick around after it, you are just a sperm donor, a useless sperm donor who had no interest in her life until now, so don't you dare, DON'T YOU DARE play the I'm her father card with me, you are NOT her father, myself, Lena and all them amazing kids are her family, you and your daughter are nothing , do you hear me NOTHING to her, so get out of my site, NOW!" Stef didn't know what was happening to her, she didn't know this person who had taken over her body, all she wanted to do was grab Robert by the throat and throw him out along with his daughter, Stef didn't think she could ever hate a child until Sophia, but Stef hoped that she would be the first and the last, she just couldn't bare to be around them.

"I'm sorry Stef, but she's my…my daughter, I can't just sit here and do nothing" Robert said trying his hardest to keep control of his emotions, he could feel the frog in his throat was trying to make him crumble.

"NO, don't you DARE give me that, she's not yours, she's MINE" Stef was now in Roberts face when she felt two sets of arms pulling her back.

"Calm down Stef" Mike said as he pulled her away from Robert and over to Lena and the other kids and made her sit down beside Lena, Lena couldn't believe what just happened and was still in shock so she just grabbed Stef's hand and squeezed it.

Mike walked back to Robert, who was now white as ghost and leaning up against the reception desk, "If I were you buddy, I'd get you and your, daughter, out of here before I call for backup" Mike whispered in his ear before turning back to Stef who was now in the arms of Lena and her children.

"She's my daughter" Robert said protesting, pointing towards the blue doors.

"No, no she's not, she's Stef and Lena's daughter and them kids sister, so just get out of here before you cause Stef to do some serious damage, and next time, I won't be here to stop her" Mike said in a more angrier tone, even thought Callie wasn't family and he didn't really know her that well, she was part of Stef and Lena's and that was all he needed, anyone who messed with his family, messed with him.

Robert threw his hands up in the air and turned to Sophia who was in floods of tears, he knew that she wanted to part of Callie's life more than anything and he knew that it would break her heart if she wasn't a part of that life, whatever life that may be, but he knew that now wasn't the time for any of that so he turned and looked into Sophia's eyes, "come on, let's go home" he said as he wraaped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, Sophia was about to protest but she knew that there would be no point, Robert could see this "I promise we'll come back when there isn't an audience, let's go kid" Robert pulled her closer to him as they approached the door he turned and looked back at Stef.

"Yeah, and don't come back" Jesus said as Robert and Sophia walked out the door, Stef and Lena looked at him and smiled, he was doing what any son or brother would do and protecting his family, Stef could not feel prouder, she grabbed his hand and smiled.


	5. Serious Problems

**OK guys chapter 5 is here, this one took quite a lot longer as this one is from scratch as will they all be from here, also the next few chapters may not be uploaded for a few days, I have to dog-sit for friends and I also have work this week so I may not have time! I would also have some tissues ready as this one did bring a few tears to my eyes when I was writing it, also I DO NOT INTEND FOR CALLIE TO DIE, we'll just have to see were the story goes, oh and another thing, my Spanish is a bit rusty so my apologies if it is wrong!**

Stef was still not herself for a long while after Robert and Sophia had left, she didn't know herself and in a way she was scared. Lena knew that, and she assured Stef that she was doing what any mother would do and that was protecting her daughter.

"What is happening to me Lena?" Stef said in a worried tone, she was resting her head on Lena's shoulder with Mariana in her arms. "I'm scaring myself" Stef was fighting back the tears as the realization of what had just happened with Robert hit her.

"You were protecting your daughter Stef, I would have done the same, and yes, you scared me a little but you had control" Lena wished she hadn't said the part about her being scared as Stef but her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry baby; I would never do anything to hurt you, or the kids."Stef said looking up at Lena, all Lena could do was smile and kiss her temple.

"I know sweetie, and I'm not scared of you..."and just as Lena was about to finish her sentence the blue doors opened and two doctors walked out, both Stef and Lena jumped up, the kids followed and they all stood in a circle, holding hands waiting for some news.

"Mrs and Mrs Adams Foster" the doctor began, "my name is Doctor Julian O'Hara, I'm one of the doctors on you daughters case, would you mind if I spoke to you both alone?" he asked hinting towards the kids, Stef and Lena looked at each other and then to the kids, Lena saw the look In Jude's eyes, he thought she was gone, all she wanted to do was run over and hug him, but she turned back to the doctor,

"That's her brother, can you just tell us ALL if she is ok and whatever else you have to say you can say to Stef and myself?" Lena said trying to reach a compromise with the doctor, he understood and nodded before turning his attention to everyone.

"You sister is stable once more, she had an allegric reaction to medication that was given to her when she was admitted, it just took longer to get a reaction as she was in a coma" the doctor then turned his attention to Jude, "she'll be fine, but I just need a minute with your moms'" the doctor then turned back to Stef and Lena and gestured them to follow him, they did so and he stopped close to the door.

"That isn't true is it, what you just tild them, is it?" Stef knew by the look on his face that he was lying, she was a cop, she could tell when someone was, and right now all she wanted was some straight answers on her daughter.

"No, she is stable, for now, we're just not sure how long for, Mrs and Mrs Foster your daughter has taken a serious allergic reaction to penicillin, which means that we need to be extremely careful with what we give her, blood tests have also came back, there was traces of a drug that we cannot yet identify in her system that possibly was a contributor to the reaction, at the moment she is stable but she won't be waking up for a long time, we don't know what damage the allergic reaction has caused and we won't know until we can do tests, but even with that it will all depend on when she wakes up, and currently, it may not be for a long time, so my advice is to go home and get some sleep, we don't want another outburst do we" he looked at Stef and smiled slightly, "look I can let your kids see her, but it will only be for a moment, we are not sure how the rest of the night will go for Callie but if something happens we will let you know, if you would like to see her I can allow for two to go in at a time and no more" Julian said looking from Stef to Lena, he knew they were processing what he had just said and he knew that it was difficult, finally Lena spoke up.

"Yes, that would be great, these guys are getting restless, they just want to see their sister" Lena looked over her shoulder to her kids, who all looked a bit more happier that they knew Callie was alright, and in a way that wasn't even the truth, "would it be ok if her brother went in by himself?" Lena looked to Julian who just simply nodded.

Lena and Stef made their way back over to Mike and the kids and stood infront of them, Stef didn't know if she should tell them what they were just told or let them believe that Callie was ok, the doctor didn't really lie, he just didn't mention the fact that she might not wake up.

"So guys, the lovely doctor Julian has agreed for us to see Callie" everyone's faces lit up at the news "but only two at a time". Stef looked at all her children they were all crying, but they were tears of happiness, she then turned her attention to Jude "Apart from you bud, you can go in by yourself but don't stay too long ok, I think the others would like to see her too" Stef said as she rubbed his head before kissing it, "Momma will take you to her and wait outside for you yeah?" Stef said looking at Lena, Jude had a huge smile on his face, he nodded and walked towards the blue doors, Stef then sat down and was joined by Brandon, Mariana Jesus and Mike, she knew that she was about to be interrogated.

"What did the doctor say that he couldn't say infront of us mom?" Brandon asked sitting down beside Mariana, Stef knew that it would be wither Brandon or Mariana asking it and she was a little more thankful that it was Brandon.

"Just that she had an allergic reaction to so medication they gave her to stabilise her and that it didn't really kick in until she crashed, when we were in with her",

"There's something else?" Mariana looked at Stef and looked at her until Stef looked up and caught her eyes, "what else did he say mom?" Mariana was so worried and Stef could see tjat, she wanted to lie but knew that it would get them nowhere, so she just same out with it.

"They're not sure how long she's going to be in a come for" Stef broke her eye contact with Mariana and looked at the floor, "it could be days, weeks, maybe even months, they're not sure how much damage it done and they don't want to risk putting anything more in her, so for now she's just lying there with a tube down her throat and nothing being done about it".

Lena had taken Jude through the blue doors, and she wasn't sure how they would find Callie, last time she saw her, she was hooked to machines and a tube down her throat, she stopped Jude before he went in.

"Ok little man, I just want to warn you before you go in, Callie…"Lena stopped, she didn't know how to tell her young son that her sister was living because of machines and that there was a tube in her mouth, she could just picture the horror on his face so decide that she would go in with him and then leave him when he was more comfortable, "Callie, isn't well bud, she has a lot of wires and tubes coming out of her and a lot of machines, there is also a tube in her mouth, but don't worry because she will be fine" Lena tried to reassure him with a smile but she could see the sheer terror in his beautiful eyes.

"Can she hear me?" Jude said holding back his tears, he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Lena, he always found comfort in Lena if he couldn't go to Callie, and he knew that he would be going to her as long as Callie was in here.

"In a way baby, yes, but the doctors said that she won't respond as she is in a really deep sleep, but you can talk to her all you want, and you can hold her hand, just me, mom and Mariana were doing when she first came in, she'll be ok Jude, I promise" Lena wasn't sure if she should have said those last two words but that's all she knew to say, her daughter was lieing in a hospital bed, fighting for her life, because doctors couldn't read her medical records and it pissed her off.

"Can we go in now" Jude said taking his head out of Lena's chest, he looked up at her and smiled. Lena's heart just melted, he was so innocent and yet his sister was the one thing he had in world that he was so scared of losing, no child should feel like that.

"Yeah baby" Lena smiled and grabbed his hand, she pushed her door open and heard Jude gasp, Lena was expecting it, but it made her cringe, she looked at Callie, she seemed to be hooked to even more machines, Jude squeezed Lena's hand as he took a step towards Callie, but he stopped, he looked up to Lena, let go of her hand and ran to Callie, he flung his arms around her, nearly ripping the tube out of her mouth in the process.

"Oh careful baby," Lena said as she ran forward and rubbed Jude's back. She grabbed one of Callie's hands and kissed it, before placing a kiss on her head, she then turned to Jude, "I'll give you a minute with her buddy, then we'll have to go" Lena said before placing a kiss on the bad of his head.

"Thanks Mom" Jude almost whisper as he moved onto the bed beside Callie, he wrapped his arms around her neck and was holding on for dear life, she was warm, but she was cold too, Jude pulled the blanket up more on her, he then placed a kiss on her head. "I'm so sorry Callie, please, don't leave me!" Jude was in floods of tears, his head buried in his sisters hair, Lena was outside the room, she was watching from the small window, she saw her son breakdown and wanted to comfort him, but she knew that he needed that time with Callie, she held back the urge to go running into the room and holding both Jude and Callie in her arms.

Back out in the waiting room, Stef was trying to calm Mariana down.

"Mariana, calm down!" Stef said but she knew her words would be no use, Mariana was pacing back and forth throwing her hands in the air and shouting in Spanish, Jesus looked from Stef to his sister and then back to Stef, he knew that they were not allowed to speak Spanish within the house but they weren't at home and he knew he could calm her down.

"Mariana, por favour, toma fácil" Jesus grabbed his sister by the arm and made her look at him, "por favour, por favour"

"NO, no queiro, no puedo hacer Jesus, no puedo" Mariana fell into her brother, she was crying so hard that she found it hard to catch her breath, Stef saw this and called for a nurse before joining Jesus and Mariana.

"What just happened guys, you know the rule!" Stef said rubbing Mariana's head, Stef looked so lost, one daughter was fighting for her life and her other daughter was having a meltdown in the middle of the hospital waiting room, Stef knew she wouldn't be able to hold it together for much longer.

"She's had a panic attack, brought on by stress, she'll be fine, just try not get her too worked up" the nurse said as she got up of the floor, she looked to Stef, "You should really take these kids home ma'am, they need sleep and you look like you could do with some too" the nurse said as she left the group. Stef knelled down beside Mariana and Jesus and took one of their hands in her own,

"My babies, mis guapa bebés" Stef smiled as she heard a laugh from Mariana, "please, don't worry about Callie my loves, she'll be fine, when Momma and Jude come out you guys can go into see her and then Brandon and Mike, and then we'll go home yeah?" Stef looked at both her children who looked terrifired she remembered back to the first time she saw then at the station, they looked so terrified but, Jesus, Jesus was the protector, he wouldn't let anything happen to his sister, still to this day, he would do anything for her, and her for him, but she felt like they were back there again, back to when they were just lost little kids who had nowhere to go, Stef wrapped her arms around them both as the thoughts left her mind, she got back up on her feet, just then the doors opened and out came Jude and Lena, Jude having his head buried in Lena's side, Lena about to cry, Stef wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not.

"Hey, are we ok?" She asked in a worried tone, "Baby?" she looked to Lena for reassurance that everything was fine with Callie, Lena just nodded before pulling Jude out from her side.

"Jude just got a bit upset when we had to leave, he wouldn't let go of her" Lena rubbed the back of Jude's head as he tried to calm himself down, "deep breaths baby, deep breaths" Lena said as she knelled down beside him.

"Aw my poor baby, Callie will be fine sweetie, she's just in a really deep sleep for a little while," Stef said smiling and rubbing the tears away that had fallen onto his cheek, "how about you and Mama go take a seat and I'll bring the twins to see Callie, then when I come back, we'll get you some ice-cream?" Stef tired to sound as positive as possible for the young boy breaking down infront of her, but her heart hurt, not only for Jude, but for the twins, for Brandon, for Lena and for Callie, he family was in pain and she could do nothing about it.

"Ok guys, let's go see….." before Stef could finish her sentence Mariana had got up and ran through the doors, Stef couldn't help but laugh, "Callie" she pulled Jesus into her as they walked through the doors and met Mariana, Mariana was stopped outside the door, she looked so pale, Stef walked up towards her and looked through the window and then she knew why, Callie was connected up to at least two more machines than she was before and the tube in her mouth seemed to be bigger, a shiver ran down her spine as she put an arm around Mariana and pushed the door open with her knee, when they got in they all just stood there and looked at her, if it wasn't for all the machines they would have thought she was just sleeping, Mariana was the first to run to her, this time she nearly squashed Callie as she lay on top of her chest and wrapped her arms around her, Jesus waited for a minute until Mariana had finally decided that it was uncomfortable and just sat at her side on the bed, Jesus then made his way over to Callie, he placed a small kiss on her head before doing the exact same thing that Mariana did, he hugged her that tight that he neatly took her off the bed, Stef smiled, she never saw Jesus this affectionate with any of his siblings, although him and Callie seemed to have a bond, ever since the first time she left, Jesus and Callie connected in a way that was unlike him and Mariana, they just seemed to fit perfectly, Stef finally made her way over to Callie after both Jesus and Mariana were finished squeezing her, she sat down beside Mariana and took her hand in hers.

"My baby" was all she said as she traced her thumb along the back of Callie's hand, being able to feel her daughters skin, being able to see her face, was all Stef needed to feel better, "No matter what happens Callie, no one is taking you away from us" she placed a small kiss on her hand before standing up and kissing her forehead, for just one second, it felt like she was tucking her into her bed, but this wasn't her bed and she hoped that she would be in it very soon, she looked from her daughters to her son and then back to her daughter in the bed, she couldn't help but here the doctors words repeating over and over in her head _'we've found traces of a drug that cannot yet identify'_, Stef thought the worst, "what did you do my sweet , sweet Callie" she whispered as she sat down on the chair next to the bed, Callie's hand still in hers.

Spanish translation

_Mariana, por favor, toma fácil, por favor, por favor_ - Mariana, please take it easy, please, please.

_No, no puedo, no querio hacer Jesús, no puedo_ - No, no I can't do this Jesus, I can't.

_mis guapa bebés _- My beautiful babies.


	6. A Little Time

**OK guys, sorry for the wait, I didn't think I would get this chapter up so soon, but they left me the wifi code, whoop whoop! Ok so this chapter is quite short and I don't really like it but sure my mother seems to like them all so far...anyway so Stef and Lena have a tiny fight and they they have a nice wee make up session (which wasn't interned I will add) so enjoy and feedback had been great THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Hopefully Next chapter should be up by today!**

* * *

"Home sweet home" Lena said as she opened the front door of their house, the kids all darted up stairs and left only Mike Stef and her in the hallway.

"Do you want a coffee or something Mike? It's been a long day?" Stef said hanging up her jacket; she was wreaked and didn't know what to do with herself now she was home, the house still felt so empty even though the kids were in it.

"No I'm fine, I better head home, Ana's been there all day" Mike said forcing a smile on his face, he didn't want to mention her infront of the twins and only mentioned her name very rarely around Stef and Lena, he looked to Stef who just nodded, "Just let me know how things get on with Callie, goodnight guys" Mike said opening the door before walking out.

"So what do we do now?" Stef said wrapping her arm around Lena's waist, "I'm so tired but I don't want to sleep incase the hospital calls" Stef didn't feel comfortable leaving Callie but she needed a shower and some clean cloths, she had been up for hours and could do with some shut eye, "I'm going to call work tomorrow and take some time off, I don't want to be anywhere but with Callie right now" she said placing a small kiss on Lena's neck, she loved Lena's neck, maybe loved her neck the most, it was the place other than her arms she found comfort in, she smelled like coconuts and lime and she loved it.

"Of course, I'll take the kids to school tomorrow and let Monty know, maybe even beg for my job back" Lena smiled, Stef couldn't help but laugh,

"Yeah that would be a great start love" Stef laughed again as they made their way into the kitchen. Lena knew that it wasn't the best idea she had ever had, or the best thing she had ever done either, but her son was being labelled something he didn't even know himself and there was nothing going to be done about it, she couldn't just sit back and let it happen, she was his mother and in this case, her son was more important than her job, she just didn't think Stef saw it that way.

"You know I was doing it for Jude, it would have been a conflict of interest on my part and I couldn't have that" Lena said as she opened the fridge.

"I know that love I do, but quitting your job, was that really called for?" Stef was putting the coffee maker on, she knew that Lena loved that boy so much and that he was so innocent and as much as she loved Lena for what she did, they still had money problems, it wasn't that long ago, they were talking about Stef taking another job.

"Yes Stef it was, I was being put in a position where I had to either stand up for my son or don't investigate the suspected bullying of a student, come on Stef!" Lena was angry and had placed the jug of water back in the fridge before walking out of the room, leaving Stef sitting at the table by herself waiting on coffee, she was tired, they both were and put this argument down to that, she wasn't sure if she should give Lena time to calm down or just follow her to bed, she knew what the consequences where of going to bed mad, she had done it before, but she had to sleep, she needed sleep, for Callie's sake she needed sleep.

"Lena, love, are you sure going to bed angry is best thing right now? You know what happens when you do" Stef said as she took her jeans off and pulled on her pyjama bottoms throwing her jeans into the wash basket, while doing this she got no reply from Lena, and she knew that she wasn't sleeping, Lena going to bed angry was like a baby throwing a tantrum, she wouldn't be asleep for an hour at least, so she knew she was ignoring her, "Ok Lena, when you want to talk to me please let me know, it would nice to have a conversation with someone other than myself for a change" Stef said walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth, she saw Lena's shoulders rise up, she was trying not to laugh and Stef smiled, she knew that Lena wouldn't be mad at her for long, especially knowing that one of her kids was in hospital, that would also add to both of them not sleeping. Lena then turned around and looked into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just everything with Jude, the twins situation with Ana and now Callie in the hospital everything seems to just keep building up and up and I feel like I'm just going to explode" she knew that she wouldn't be sleeping much and fighting with Stef wouldn't help at all so she knew she would have to give in, as much as she hated it, as Stef always rubbed it in.

"Ohhhhhh, there is that lovely voice of yours, nice to hear it again my love, let's not stay quiet for too long" Stef smiled walking out of the bathroom and placing a small kiss on Lena's lips, Lena wrapped her arms around Stef and pulled her on top of her, she knew that now wasn't the time to be wanting sex but she missed her touch, missed her kisses, missed her.

"Uhhh….Lena….?" Stef said not removing her lips from Lena's as she felt Lena's hand rubbing up her back underneath her top, as much as she longed for this, she knew that now wasn't the time but yet she fell deeper and deeper into the kiss and soon her top was lying on the floor next to Lena's.

""Shhhuuusshhh" was the only reply she got from Lena as she found herself lying on her back with Lena on top of her, at this moment all she wanted to do was rip every item of clothing off and just live like they did ten years ago, they had an argument, they had sex, one of them had a bad day, they had sex, when they wanted sex they had it, but when the kids got older, when they got older, the make-up sex seemed harder to achieve, sex at all seemed harder to achieve.

Neither of them slept, they just lay in each other's arms for what felt like forever and they liked it, they both did, but Stef couldn't help shake the feeling of guilt. She felt so happy and yet her daughter was lying in a hospital bed in a coma and she was lying in the arms of her wife, something about it didn't seem right, Stef was about to get out of bed when the phone rang,

"I got it" Lena said turning over and reaching for the phone, "Lena Adams Foster" she sat up with the blanket around her, she was naked and if the kids where to walk in I don't think they would appreciate seeing their mother in such a way.

"Mrs Adams Foster, this is doctor Julian O'Hara from St Catherine's Hospital, it's about Callie."


	7. Result Call

**So I didn't intend to have this up so soon! and I know, I'm making ye wait but don't worry next chapter there will be progress with Callie. Cheers once again for the feedback it is really great, I'm also working on a Golly fanfic so that one should be up soon too. So enjoy and the next one will be up some stage tomorrow or today depending where in the world you are.**

* * *

Lena sat up straighter in the bed and pushed her hair back from her face; she couldn't help but feel something in the pit of her stomach that made her shiver,

"Hi, doctor O'Hara, is…is everything ok?" Lena was now getting out of bed and grabbing her dressing gown from the door, Stef had gone to the bathroom.

"Lena hi, I'm calling about Callie." Julian was stern and Lena was worried, she wasn't sure what to do.

"OMG, is she OK?" Lena was getting anxious; she pulled her gown around her and sat at the end of the bed.

"Oh no no no, Callie is fine, her tests results have come back and we've also been able to identify the drug that was in her system, I don't like discussing these things over the phone, would there be any chance you and your wife could come down to the hospital?" Julian sounded more happy, it wasn't often doctors sounded happy on the phone and it made her feel a bit better, she wasn't sure how she should be feeling but knowing that the test results where back she knew that there was hope.

"Yeah that's no problem; we'll be down there as soon as possible." Lena got up off the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, Lena heard the shower running, she knew that Stef had jumped in the shower in the time she was on the phone. Lena walked back over to her wardrobe and got some clean cloths, she could use a shower too but there wasn't time, the doctors had news on Callie and with any luck she could be waking up now that they have blood results.

The bathroom door opened and Stef came out in her bath robe and a towel In her hair, she looked at Lena who was pulling a pair of jeans on, Lena rarely wore jeans, and when she did it was either for comfort or she was in a rush to go somewhere.

"Is everything aright my love?" Stef said running the towel through her hair.

"That was the hospital; they have Callie's blood tests back and identified the drug in her system" Lena said pulling a top over her head, Stef was already getting cloths on, Stef pulled on a black pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, she didn't usually dress so casually, but she had news on her daughter and she wanted to get it as soon as possible, "Should we wake the kids?" Lena said pulling on her brown boots that went with absolutely anything, "we should at least let Brandon know" Lena said as she walked over to Stef.

"Let them sleep love, there tired, Brandon can keep an eye on them until we get news, I'll call Mike and he can bring them in" Stef didn't want Brandon driving, she knew that him driving when he's under pressure or when he is stressed is just setting him up for a crash and she didn't need any more of her kids in a coma. Stef still wasn't sure about leaving them alone, last time they did that they threw a party, broke a window, replaced said window and then the window broke not five minutes after they got home, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I'll go wake Brandon then" Stef nodded and Lena made her way into her Brandon's room, he looked so peaceful but his headphones were still in his ears, they all knew the rules, once lights went out everything had to be turned off, she smiled considering he didn't sleep in the room next to them she didn't blame him for having his headphones on but he did know better than to sleep with them, she took them off and placed them on the beside locker before shaking him gently, "Brandon, Brandon" she said softly, he began to stir, "Brandon, wake up buddy" she said shaking him a bit harder.

"Hmmm, what?" Brandon said sleepily rubbing his eyes, he looked up at Lena who was dressed he knew then that it was about Callie.

"We've got a call from the hospital, we just need you to keep an eye on the kids till we get back, moms going to call your dad when we get there to come over and check up and you guys" Lena winked at him, she saw the look in his eyes, he wanted to know why, so she continued on, "doctors got Callie's test results back, they didn't want to tell us over the phone" Lena said getting up from the bed, "We'll call you whenever we get news" Lena said before leaving, she walked back to her own room to find Mariana standing in front of Stef with her hands on her hips.

"I'm coming too mom, you can't just expect me to sit here knowing that your going to see Callie" Mariana was using her 'I don't care what you say, I'm going to do it anyway tone' and she knew that it tested Stef's patience and the look on Stef's face said that Mariana had been arguing this point since she was in with Brandon.

"Mariana, we can't take you and not the others" Stef said pulling on her shoes, she didn't have to look up at Mariana to know she was pulling some sort of face, "look baby, we're only going in to talk to doctors about Callie's test results, then we're going to come back, grab some food and then all of us will go in a see her" she was now standing infront of Mariana with her hands on Mariana's shoulders, she looked into her eyes and saw the tears welling up.

"Please mom, it feels so empty in there without her" Mariana said wrapping her arms around Stef's waist, how could Stef argue with that, she looked at Lena who was leaning up against the door frame, she was smiling, she nodded to Stef and Stef nodded back.

"Ok fine" Stef said with a sigh, she didn't like giving into Mariana as she knew it made her cocky, she felt Mariana's grip loosen as she let go and started to jump up and down, "but please do not wake the rest of the house, it is five thirty in the morning and I don't fancy coming home to a house full of grumpy teenagers" Stef said with a smile, all she wanted to do was make her kids happy, she smiled down at Mariana and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on you two" Lena said turning and walking down the hallway, when they got to the kitchen Brandon was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal in his pyjamas, he turned around when he heed them walk down the stairs into the kitchen, he saw Mariana dressed trying not to look directly at him.

"Hey, how come she gets to go?" he said with a mouthful of food in his mouth, he got a look from Stef, he knew better not to eat with his mouth full, he finished the mouthful and took a drink of orange juice, not taking his eyes off Mariana once.

"Because, they love me more than you" Mariana said sticking her tongue out, Brandon narrowed his eyes and done the same, "and besides Miss Thing always get's what she wants" Mariana said turning and flicking her head.

"Stop it" Stef said sharply, she couldn't help but smile at both her kids, they loved each other so much, even though they didn't show it often but it was clear how they acted how much they loved each other, they would do anything for each other, especially Brandon when it came to Mariana, Stef felt so proud top be there mother and felt nothing but love for them, "Ok Miss Thing enough of the princess act and winding up your brother and go get your coat, or Callie's coat which ever you prefer" Stef said smiling at Mariana, she looked back to Brandon, "B, I'm going to ring your dad when we get to the hospital to come and check up on you guys" Stef gave Brandon the same wink Lena gave him earlier and all he could do was laugh.

"Wow mom, you really don't trust us at all do you? It's like nearly six in the morning and it's a Saturday, I'm sure people would greatly appreciate a party at this time" Brandon looked up at Mariana and smiled and then to Stef and Lena and smiled, "It's cool mom, we'll behave" Brandon said as he got up and walked over to the sink.

"Ok guys, we better get to the hospital" Lena said grabbing the keys from the bowl and escorting Stef and Mariana to the door, "be good please" Lena said before walking out, Brandon just rolled his eyes, he went into the living room and lay down on the sofa.

"Awwwww man" was all he said as he rubbed his head, he couldn't help but think that something terrible would happen to Callie and he couldn't shake the feeling either, but he was going to wait and hear from his parents first before he took actions into his own hands, he just had to sit it out.


	8. Complications

**Alright lads, apologies for not updating in a while I've been so busy, I just stated back to work and getting stuff sorted for that and college and I sorta lost track of this, as of now however I am devoting the full week to getting a few more chapters uploaded, and the next one I'm thinking of waking her up, ideas are welcome if ye guys have any! _Just a few things about this chapter_ I was watching something on TV the last night and something came up about the Notre Dame fighting Irish college team, they were in my head for a good while so I looked into them and thought I'd include them in this chapter, I'm not into American Football I'm more a rugby woman so I didn't go into it much! This chapter however is also quite a bad one as I didn't have much time to work on it, but please read and review, and please do leave your thoughts, ALSO which regards to the drugs, I know I didn't mention what the drugs were, I was going to but I didn't really want to do that as it didn't really feel comfortable. My friends housemate works in the drug unit and explained that the aftermath of having three different drugs together would be much the same as an overdose so that is what I'm going with, but if I'm wrong (more so him) please do correct me then I can correct him, I don't trust that man anyway he he. I appreciate all the reviews so please KEEP reading and reviewing and thoughts and ideas are always welcome**

* * *

Lena, Stef and Mariana pulled up to the hospital, the car wasn't even stopped and Mariana had already jumped out and was making her way into the hospital.

"Should we be worried about her?" Lena said taking her seat belt off, she looked at Stef who had put the car into neutral turned to her wife and smiled.

"No, she's just worried about Callie, not surprising thought, they have got so close lately it's nice to see" Stef grabbed Lena's hand and squeezed it hard, both then got out of the car and walked into the hospital. When they walked into the hospital Mariana was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for them.

"How long does it take to park the car?" Mariana said with a huge grin on her face, she got up and walked over to both her parents and wrapped her arms around them. They walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi we're Stef and Lena Adams Foster. We're here to see Doctor O'Hara" Lena said smiling at the young woman behind the desk.

"One moment please" she smiled up at her, she picked up the phone, "Julian a Stef and Lena Adams Foster are here to see you" She nodded and put the phone down, "please have a seat ladies and he'll be down in a moment" she smiled and went back to her work.

They sat for what felt like hours until they saw those blue doors open and out walked Julian.

"Mrs and Mrs Adams Foster, Mariana" Julian said shaking their hands.

"Please, Stef and Lena" Lena said shaking his hand, "how is she doing?" Lena knew that everyone wanted to know.

"She's stable, can we talk in my office?" he said looking to Mariana,

"Sorry, she wanted to come with us" Stef said wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"That's fine, you can go sit with Callie while I talk to you moms" Julian said with a smile. Mariana's face lit up when she heard the mention of her sisters' name; she hugged Stef and then walked through the doors to Callie's room. When Mariana was safely through the doors Julian brought he attention back to Stef and Lena, "my office, please, follow me" Julian said turning around and walking through the blue doors, they passed Callie's room and saw Mariana lying on the bed beside her, they went through two more sets of blue doors before finally stopping at a black on, "Please, come in" Julian said holding the door open for Stef and Lena, Stef and Lena walked into the room and stood at his desk, "please sit down ladies" he said with a hang gesturing them to sit. Both Stef and Lena looked around his room, it didn't look like a office in a hospital, it didn't feel like an office in a hospital and he didn't make them feel like they were in the hospital, Stef scanned the room and something caught the corner of her eyes , it was a picture.

"She's beautiful" Stef said pointing to the picture, Julian looked up from his notes and looked at Stef pointing at the picture, Julian smiled.

"Thank you, it's an old picture, my sister sent it over" Julian said turning a picture frame around more showing himself and a young girl in his arms.

"She is beautiful" Lena smiled looking at the photo.

Stef lifted the photo of the desk and looked at it, she couldn't help but smile, "fan of Notre Dame?" Stef smiled, she couldn't help it.

"Fighting Irish and all that" Julian said with a smile and rolled up his sleeve to revel a fighting Irishman tattoo on his right arm, "sometimes I'm glad I have to wear a white coat" he said winking to Stef, Julian looked back at his notes and started to tense up, "however I did ask you both here to discuss Callie's test results, now I don't like doing it over the phone and I apologize for that but I feel it is better if I speak in person" Julian looked from Stef to Lena and tired to get comfortable in his seat as he could, he then began again, "Callie has severe septicemia, which is bacteria in the blood, which explains a lot, however this is a very serious condition and at present, she is still not out of the woods, septicemia is caused by an infection, and I'm guessing it is from one of the badly infected cuts she has on her back, we have caught it in time but like I said Callie is not out of the woods yet, she has severe cuts on her back, torso, legs and arms and I'm sure you noticed the bruises that were visible?" Julian looked at Stef and Lena and they both were pale, he knew it would hit them had but didn't think it would hit them this hard; Lena gathered herself together and then spoke.

"We haven't seen her all day, she left early to go to work and got home late, she said she was home but didn't come into the room" Lena looked worried, she didn't even think of getting up to check on her, she just assumed she was tired as it was quite late, Lena and Stef knew that they should have pressed her for answers but they heard the tiredness in her voice and decided that they would leave the lecture for the morning as she had been through a lot the past few days. "We should have pressed her for answers, if we did then maybe she wouldn't be in a coma" Lena took Stef's hand into hers and squeezed it, Stef however just sat there, her face blank, she had absorbed everything the doctor had said and then it hit her, she had been acting all weird since the fundraiser but she assumed it was because of the adoption papers and she had told them that that was the reason, and when she didn't even come into the room she was suspicious but she left it alone, but when he mentioned the cuts all over her body and she herself saw them in the bathroom, she couldn't help but think the worst, Stef looked at Julian and didn't want to say what she was about to but she had to say it, for her own piece of mind.

"Did you do a rape kit?" Stef looked right into his eyes, she could tell when someone was lying and when they felt uncomfortable, she knew that he was just that, uncomfortable, but she needed an answer, "DID. YOU. DO. A. RAPE. KIT?" Stef repeated the sentence again much slower and in her cop voice, Julian looked at her and nodded, "Oh god!" was all Stef could say before bringing her hand up to her mouth, "and?" she already knew the answer but she needed to hear for herself.

"There were signs of sexual assault yes" Julian said quietly, Lena gasped and turned her head into Stef's shoulder, Stef squeezed her hand and stood up, "we did it just before she went into surgery, we didn't want any evidence to be lost" Julian then stood up and took out a slip of paper, "we handed her cloths over to svu" he gave Stef the card and sat back down, "usually we would ask for parental consent to perfrom a rape kit but under the circumstances you can why not" Julian knew that what they done was wrong but he knew the signs of sexual assault and it was written all over Callie's body.

"Thank you" Stef said, "thank you for doing it" Stef looked at Julian who was white himself, she reached over the table and grabbed his hand, Julian looked up and into Stef's eyes.

"that's not the only thing, we found traces of more than one drug in her system." Julian stopped and looked at the women, when they spoke to him last he told them that there was an unidentifiable drug in her system, turns out the reason being was because there was more than one, "we identified three different types of drugs, which was the reason why we found it so had to identify it, which was also the reason for her collapse and shock" Julian looked from Stef to Lena who still holding onto her wife's hand, he could see the pain in her eyes, but he knew that he had to finish. "The three drugs are all know as 'date rape' drugs" he paused for a moment to let that sentence register with both women before continuing "they were likely administered through a drink, and the effect of all three kicked in rather quickly, which would mean that the attacker was close by, the after effect of the drugs however caused her body to react and go into shock, thus her ending up in a coma, the three drugs mixed was just as effective as an overdose but we managed to identify all three and have her system cleaned out as best we could" Julian looked from Stef to Lena once more, he saw the tears welling up in both women's eyes and reached into his drawer and placed a box of tissues infront of them, "the result of that however has left some serious damage to some of her organs, her liver and kidneys being the worst affected, her heart is also beating to slow for out liking and are considering given her something to help speed it up, however we can tell you that knowing what we now know we can look to bringing Callie out of her coma, it will take time but she will wake up" Stef let out a huge gasp, she was holding her breathe for god knows how long and she couldn't take it any longer, Julian handed her a bottle of water and urged her to breathe slowly and deeply, he then looked back down at his notes before looking at both women once more, "have you any questions?" neither women knew what to say, of course they had questions but questions they knew he couldn't answer but Lena did asked him one that she knew he could,

"Will there be any permanent damage?" Lena asked softly.

"Until she wakes up, we won't know for certain, but from what we can see, things are looking ok, our only current concern is that of her liver and kidney, but we are doing everything we can to insure that she is comfortable" Julian began to stand up, "I'll give you both a moment" he said before walking around his desk, placing a hand on each women's' shoulder before walking out the door leaving Stef and Lena in silence, Lena looked to Stef for comfort but what she saw terrified her, the anger and pain on her wife's face sent shivers down her spine and she knew that this was going to be a long road.

"Stef?" Lena asked squeezing her wife's hand, Stef turned to her and looked into her eyes, Stef had tears welling up but was so afraid of letting them go, she was afraid that she would fall apart but she was the strong one she was the one that her wife and kids came to for support she could not let that happen again.

"I'm going kill the bastard that done that to our baby" Stef said with such anger in her voice it scared Lena, "she was raped and drugged, suffered an overdose and could have god knows what kind of complications because of it" Stef was squeezing Lena's hand that had that Lena had to let go, she lost feeling in it for a few seconds, when she got it back she placed it on her wife's knee.

"But for now sweetie, we have to be here for Callie, we can't have you going off and killing people until we know the full story" Lena tried to sooth her wife but she knew it wasn't working, so she just stayed quiet and waited for Stef to talk to her, she knew it would be a long wait.

* * *

**Ok lads, so I've read the chapter over and there is a lot going on, maybe the next chapter it won't be her waking up, I might run with Stef and Lena taking everything in and having a good chat. But please your thoughts and ideas are welcome. thanks again for reading and reviewing it's nice to know people are taking an interest :) **


	9. Small Talk

**Alright lads, this is the smallest chapter yet, but I felt bad for not updating in a while so I roped this together last night, it's just something I wanted to put in somewhere, I would have made it longer but I had to go to work. and didn't really have that much time. So I'm working on chapters 10 and 11 as we speak so hopefully they should be up within the next few days! I know it's frustration not updating but I will try my best to get some more chapters done by next week.**

* * *

Stef and Lena hadn't moved much after the meeting with Julian, they were numb, shocked and angry, Stef had most of the anger but Lena was also angry, angry at herself for not checking on their daughter and angry at whoever did what they did to Callie. Lena was dragged out of her thoughts by Stef jumping up from her seat and starting to pace back and forth across the room

"Honey, please sit and talk" Lena said in a clam voice but she knew that it wouldn't work, Stef was in a destructive mode, one that only came out if anyone she loved was hurt to a point that Stef snapped, her words of comfort would be no use to Stef now so she done the one thing she knew she could do. "STEPHANIE MARIE ADMAS FOSTER, SIT DOWN NOW!" Lena never shouted, never mind raises her voice, Stef turned in shock, only her mother used her full name and when she did it was because she hadn't done something, it got her attention and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Please, honey, just sit down" Lena said taking a step forward and putting her hands on Stef's shoulders and rubbed her hands up and down Stef's arms, Stef knew that there was no point going against her as she knew when she wanted to be, Lena could be stubborn, but right now she was annoyed and upset.

"Fine!" Stef exhaled sharply and walked to the seat that she had just got up from, Lena however had turned it around so it was facing her, Stef knew what was coming, she knew that Lena was going to get inside she head, not as her Lena her wife, but as Lena the vice principal, well former vice principal now, so she prepared herself for what was coming.

"Stef, talk to me" Lena's eyes, her big brown eyes, were wide and looked pained, she hated seeing Stef or any of her kids in pain but she hated it more when it was Stef, she knew this woman inside out but the one thing they didn't seem to do well is open up to each other, they use to do it all the time, sit down and have a chat once every week when the kids were a lot younger but now, they'll be lucky to get even five minutes just to have to themselves, Lena grabbed Stef's face in her hands so she was looking directly at her, she knew her wife hated having eye contact when Lena was like this as it always made her feel so small. "Honey, I know you're worried I am too, but getting all worked up is not going to help any of us" Lena voice was calm; too calm and it made Stef look up and let out a big sigh.

"I…I….I just don't know what to do" Stef said putting her head in her hands, "if putting her through that once wasn't bad enough but to put my baby through it again, I'll kill him Lena" Stef was getting worked up, she was angry, sad, uncomfortable, she couldn't believe that her daughter, her innocent daughter had had that done to her again, and her mind started to wander, and it landed on him, it landed on the person her daughter was terrified of, even if she didn't admit it, but Stef knew, a mother knows everything, and she knew her daughter was terrified of that man, of Liam, "if.."Stef could finish her sentence as Lena had engulfed her in a hug, and it was so comforting that she relaxed into it, she wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her tighter.

"Stef, I know the cop in you wants to get the person that done this to our baby" Lena said pulling back and lifting Stef's chin up, "but I know the mom in you, the mom in you just wants to keep Callie safe and never let her out of your sight, and that is what your gonna do" Lena smiled at her wife and placed a small kiss on the top of her head before standing up, "that's what we're both going to do" Lena held out her hand towards Stef, Stef looked up at Lena grabbed her hand and stood up, but before they left the room, she gave her one lasts hug.

"Thank you my love" Stef whispered in Lena's ear before they exited the office.

* * *

**OK I know it was short, but I didn't think it was that short, but don't worry I will come back to this conversation in another chapter, just not sure what one yet :) **


	10. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Here ya's go, a bit later than I intended to upload it. This chapter went a different way to the way I planned it so it's not really that good, I've hit a brick wall with chapter 12, I've seemed to just lost all my ideas, so I'm thinking of jumping it to like two weeks later or something, not to drag it on for too long, I do intend to wake her up very soon so do not worry, and finally it is AMAZING waking up to such lovely reviews thank you all so much! **

* * *

Stef still didn't feel that calm as she left the office hand in hand with her wife, but she knew that once she saw Callie, knowing now what she knows, the anger and the pain she felt moments before would come flooding back, but as they entered Callie's room, that wasn't what she got, what she got was love and a want to comfort her baby.

"Oh, my babies" Stef said as she entered Callie's room, before her eyes was Mariana lying beside Callie on the bed, her head rested on her sisters shoulder, one arm rested above Callie's head and the other wrapped around her pulling her close, Mariana was sound asleep. Stef walked towards the bed and placed a kiss on top of both her daughters heads, she then made her way around to the other side of Callie and held her hand, she brought it up to her mouth and placed a small kiss on it, "my sweet, sweet Callie, my baby" Stef said holding back the tears, she couldn't believe the change in her emotions, a few minutes ago she wanted to rip out the persons, that landed her daughter in here, throat, but now. now she was on the break of tears, she had so much love for the girl she called her daughter and she knew that no matter what happened after she got better, that was what she was going to be, her daughter, she knew it in her heart, but she wanted it on paper, she wanted Callie's birth cert with her and Lena names as her mothers, that thought alone made a few tears creep down her cheek. Stef looked up at Lena who had tears in her eyes.

"Do you think we should wake sleeping beauty and take her home? I've a feeling we'll be going home to a lot of questions" Lena said as leaned down and placed a kiss on both Callie and Mariana's head. Lena then walked around the bed to Stef and placed a hand on her shoulder, she knew that it would be harder for Stef to leave Callie, it was hard the first time, but this time she knew it would be harder considering what they now know.

"Just a few more minutes, I just want to watch her sleep" Stef said reaching her hand up to grab Lena's that was still on her shoulder, Stef might not have know it the first time she met Callie that she could love her this much, she loved this little girl as if she had given birth to her herself, and it scared her, her heart was beating that loud that she could almost hear it, she let go of Lena's hand and brought it up to Callie's face and stroked it, "I love you Callie. More than I think you realize" Stef said trying to stop a stream of tears from escaping her eyes, she then turned her attention back to Mariana who looked so peaceful but she knew that she had to wake her and take her home, but that was another reason why she didn't want to wake her, she knew by going home that would mean having to tell the others about Callie and she was not telling them anything that they were just told, they didn't like lying to their kids but on this occasion Stef knew they had to, and just like clockwork Lena's phone rang.

"Hello" Lena said, she knew before the voice at the other end said anything that it would be Jude and she was right.

"Mom how's Callie? is she awake?" Jude said with desperation in his voice, Lena couldn't help but smile, all these two ever seemed to do was wonder how the other was, Callie never worrying about herself half the time.

"Hi sweetie, Callie is fine, but she's not awake yet, but soon hopefully" Lena looked at Stef and mouthed Jude, Stef smiled and nodded, she then turned her attention back to her two sleeping daughters not wanting disturb them.

"Oh, oh ok, will you guys be home soon?" Jude sounded sad, he missed his sister and didn't like the fact that they went to see her without him, and Lena let out a sigh and answered her son.

"Yeah we'll be home soon bud" Lena said also with a hint of sadness in her voice, they said their goodbyes and Lena hung up the phone, Lena then turned her attention back to her wife and daughters, Stef had made her way to lay beside Callie on the side not occupied by Mariana, she had one hand over Mariana's and the other hand brushing through Callie's hair "he sounds upset" Lena said walking over to the bed.

"Not surprising, his sister had been through a lot, they both have, I think we just need to sit him down and reassure him that Callie is going nowhere, I've a feeling that's going to be a question as well" Stef didn't take her eyes of Callie, her mind wandered to the first time she saw Callie and Jude, the night that Callie and Brandon done their stupid, but successful, rescue mission of Jude, and how Callie and Jude just seemed to fit in each others arms, she knew that Lena was going to call Bill but Stef, Stef didn't want that, seeing how broken Callie was, having Callie tell her that she could send her back to juvie as long as Jude was safe, that done it for Stef, she knew that this girl needed love, and she wanted to be the one to give it to her, and now she could lose her to a man that didn't have a right to call himself her father, and would not even get the chance to tell her, to show her, how much she really means to her and how much she loves her. Stef was taking out of her daydream by Lena, squeezing her arm.

"We better wake her up, we're going to have to go home" Lena whispered into Stef's ear she pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know my love, but she just looks so peaceful" Stef said wiping a stray tear from her cheek and sliding off the bed, she walked around to the other side of Callie's bed that was currently occupied by Mariana and gently shook her, "wake up baby" she said gently as Mariana began to stir "come one sweets it's time to go" Stef was rubbing Mariana's back as Mariana began to open her eyes and turned her head to see her mother smiling down at her.

"Why?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes and moving onto her back not moving her hand from around Callie's waist, "can I stay with her?" Mariana asked looking up at Stef, Stef couldn't help but force a smile.

"No baby, you're coming home with me and mama to get some food, I promise we'll come back in after we've all got something to eat" Stef ran her fingers through Mariana's hair before leaning down and placing a kiss on top of her forehead, come one miss thing, move it" she said standing up straighter and holding her hand out to Mariana, Mariana looked up at Stef and gave her puppy dog eyes knowing her mother hated it, Stef let out a small laugh "oh no you don't, up" she said walking straight over to her and took her by the wrist and began to pull her up, Mariana let out a small sigh as she let Stef pull her up off the bed, when she was finally on her feet she turned right around and faced Callie, she almost jumped on her as she hugged her.

"I love you" she whispered, soft enough that she thought no one else would hear but Lena and Stef did and the smiles on their faces were priceless, "I promise, I'll be back" she said as she placed a small kiss on her cheek and walked over to Stef, Lena then made her way over to Callie and looked down at her, if it wasn't for the white tube coming out of her mouth you could have sworn that she was just sleeping, she leaned down and showered her head in kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling it up to her mouth, she placed kisses along each knuckle and then put it back down,

"I love you, sweetheart" she said before standing up and rubbing her fingers through Callie's hair, she then walked around the bed and took Mariana into her arms, Stef released her and then took a step closer to Callie's bed, she leaned down and also showered her head in kisses.

"I love you, my sweet Callie" She said placing another kiss on her forehead, she then stood up and walked over to Mariana and Lena and wrapped an arm around Mariana trapping her between the two of them as they made their way to the door, Stef looked over her shoulder once more before leaving the room.

A half hour later and the three of them were pulling into their driveway, it was coming on half eleven and in all honesty both Stef and Lena were wreaked, they got out of the car and followed Mariana into the house, the smell of coffee and toast filled the hallway as they opened the door and walked in, they all inhaled sharply and followed the smell into the kitchen, the sight they met as they walked down the steps was Mike standing over the cooker making scramble eyes and Brandon and Jude sitting at the table nibbling at toast.

"Hello my babies" Stef said scanning the room, "where is Jesus?" Stef asked curiously, but she had an idea where he was, Jude looked up from his plate and smiled.

"Still in bed" he said and smiled before taking his attention back to his toast, Stef turned to Lena and gave her a look, all Lena could do was laugh and shrug her shoulders. Stef then took her attention to Mike who was occupied making breakfast, she couldn't help but smile, he may be her ex-husband but at the end of the day he was still the father of her eldest son and it was moments like this that she appreciated how close he actually was to her family, he was like the father figure that they all needed, "Having fun there chef Ramsey?" Stef couldn't help but laugh the sight of Mike standing over the cooker; she moved around the table and took her seat at the end of the table,

"Oh ha ha, but I am actually" he said looking over his shoulder smiling, he didn't mind this, he didn't mind helping out every now and then, he liked to think that even though him and Stef was over kong ago, that he still holds a place in her family.

"Smells good" Lena says walking over and sitting at the opposite side of the table,

"Ah indeed it does, but not good enough, Jesus has not appeared yet" Stef smiled over to Lena and just like that Jesus appeared in the kitchen, bed hair and all, "oh, speak of the devil, good afternoon sleepy head" Stef said getting up and walking over to Jesus, placing a small kiss on his head.

"Oh, hi" Jesus said as he walked to the table and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. He sat down next to Brandon and Lena and smiled, he looked around the room in search for someone, but couldn't find them, "where's Mariana? She wasn't in her room? Or the bathroom, for once" Jesus said letting out a small laugh, he looked at Stef and then to Lena who both exchange a look also.

"She did come home with us anyway, check the living room" Stef said as she walked to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk, she knew Lena hated her drinking from the carton but her attention was on the boys so she turned her back and took a mouthful of milk, she rubbed her mouth placed the carton of milk back in the fridge and turned around, she was met by Lena now standing infront of her with her arms folded across her chest a smug look on her face, "hi baby" Stef said placing a small kiss on her lips before leaving the room. Lena couldn't help but laugh at her wife; she was so childish at times she loved her that little bit more when she was.

"How were the kids Mike?" Lena asked as she sat back down again and grabbed the last apple from the bowl, she took a bit and closed her eyes, she hadn't eaten in so long and the sweetness of the apple tasted so good.

"Yeah they were fine, just worried about Callie, how is she anyway?" Mike asked turning around to face her, Mike looked at Lena and could see why his wife loved her so much, she had an essence about her that you couldn't help but love.

"She's doing better, but she's just not there yet, she has septicemia" Lena whispered the last line not wanting the others still in the room to hear.

"Shit, Lena, she's gonna be okay though?" Mike didn't realize what he had said until he got a look from Lena, "sorry" he said a small grin forming on his face.

"Yeah, they have it under control" she said getting up and placing a hand on his shoulders, "you good down here while I grab a shower?" she asked, Mike simply nodded and turned back to the cooker. Lena kissed both Jude, Jesus and Brandon on the head as she made her way out of the kitchen, she headed upstairs and found both Stef and Mariana lying on Callie's bed, Mariana lying in Stef's arms and Stef looked at the ceiling. "We ok in here guys?" Lena asked knocking on the door slightly, she made her way into the room and kneeled down beside Stef, Stef turned to look at Lena tears streaming down her face, "oh honey" Lena stood up and and wrapped her arms around Stef, kissing her head while doing so.

"Aw, I don't think I've cried so much over the past 42 years as I have in the past two days, I just can't seem to stop" Stef said with a tiny laugh as she brought her hand up to brush away the tears that had build up on her cheeks and under her eyes. Lena looked at her wife.

"It's only natural honey, your child is hurt and you can do nothing to stop that hurt, so the next best thing is to cry" Lena said, she kissed the top of Stef's head and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers, Stef took this opportunity to bring Lena's hand up to her mouth and kiss it, she kissed it three times before letting rest on her side, she then placed a small kiss on the back of Mariana's head before trying not to wake her as she pulled her arm out from underneath her, she stood up still holding onto Lena's hand and wrapped her in a hug, she needed this, she needed the warmth frim her wife's body, she needed to feel something other than sadness and anger and she knew she would find neither of those in Lena's arms, what she found was undying love.


	11. Hospital Run-in

**Ok so I didn't think I'd have this up so soon, but I'm on a roll so I'd thought I'll give ya's a bit more. This idea has been in my head for a good while and I thought it would be fun to include a bit of protective big brothers somewhere in the story. So I'm working on chapter 12 and ya never know, it could be up before the night is out! I will also add that I couldn't for the life of me think of the name of the machine that the breathing tube was connected to in previous chapters and it just dawned on me that it was a ventilator (SILLY ME!) :) Enjoy! **

* * *

It had been two weeks since Callie was admitted to hospital, two weeks since anyone heard her laugh, heard her cry, even heard her say their names and they missed it, Lena and Stef however, they missed everything about her, Lena missed those big brown eyes that was so full of love and she missed her smile that would brighten up anyone's day, while Stef, Stef missed being able to hold her and getting that feeling in the pit of her stomach when Callie hugged her back.

"Alright guys, let's go, if you aren't in the car in five minutes you'll be walking to the hospital" Stef shouted as she came out of her room. They had all been at the hospital everyday for the past two weeks and everyday it got no easier having to leave one of their babies behind. Stef and Lena where told by doctor O'Hara that they we're going to start taking Callie out of her coma and she should be awake very soon, but they were also told that it wouldn't be a two or three day job, it could take a lot longer and considering she has been in it for just over two weeks, they knew that it may be another week until they lay their eyes on those beautiful eyes of hers and that gorgeous smile that filled their hearts with so much love. "Jesus, Brandon, Jude, Mariana, let's go, let's go, LET'S GOOO!" Stef said again getting inpatient, finally all four of her children and her wife where making their way to the car, Stef couldn't help but smile, Mariana was still wearing Callie's jacket and she had been every day since Callie was in hospital, she couldn't help but tease her when she got in the car, "ya know miss thing, I'm starting to think that that jacket belongs to you and not Callie" Stef smiled as she turned around to Mariana sticking out her tongue.

"Well I like it, and besides, it smells like Callie" Mariana said as she lifted the collar of the jacket up and sniffed it, it still did smell like Callie, even if she hadn't worn it in two weeks, but that was the thing that keep her mind at ease, knowing that she could still get her scent even if she wasn't in the house.

"Whatever you say miss thing" Stef said turning back around; she grabbed Lena's hand and kissed it as she pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the hospital. They sat in near silence for fifteen minutes until Jude broke the silence.

"Will she be awake today?" Jude asked shyly, he had asked that question every day since the doctor informed them that they would be taking Callie out of her coma, but their answer was still the same.

"We don't know bud, we won't know until we get there, but hopefully she will be soon" Lena said turning around and grabbing Jude's hand, she hated seeing him like this, he had confided in them that this was the first time in a long time that he hadn't spoke to his sister, and he had also formed a shell around himself since Callie was in hospital, he wasn't talking as much, wasn't interacting with his siblings or even Stef and Lena, he would spend most days in his room reading or doing homework and it was worrying, but it always brought his spirits up when it was time to go see Callie, Stef and Lena knew that they had to be patient with him, but they couldn't afford him to close up on them, not now, not ever, they knew what Callie meant to him and if something was to ever happen to her, they were scared that they would lose him to, but lose him to himself.

They pulled up outside of the hospital and all of them got out of the car, Stef wrapped an arm around Mariana and pulled her close, Lena wrapped an arm around Jude and pulled him close, their free hands they clasped together and walked towards the hospital. They walked in to see Brandon trying to restrain Jesus as best he could, Stef's instincts as both a cop and a mother kicked in and let go of both her wife and daughter and ran to her sons.

"What is going on?" Stef said as she finally reached them, she looked from Brandon to Jesus and then to the floor where she saw someone she never wanted to see again, she saw Robert kneeling on the floor his hand rubbing his jaw.

"I told you to never come back here, you son of a bi…"

"JESUS!" Stef shouted at her son, but that didn't stop him, he just looked at his mother with rage in his eyes and then back to Robert.

"If you go near her again, you'll be sorry" Jesus then pushed Brandon backwards loosening his grip on him as he walked past Robert shouldering him as he passed, he walked through the blue doors, Stef didn't know what she was feeling, anger, anger at Robert for even being here, shock at how Jesus acted, and even a sense of pride at how he acted, she turned her attention back to Robert.

"What are you doing here?" Stef spat at him as he got up off the floor, she moved a step closer to him closing the huge gap that was between them, Brandon grabbed her arm but she shook him off, "I thought you were warned to not show your face here again" Stef was right up in his face, she could see a bruise starting to form on his left cheek and she smirked, "next time, I'll make sure no one is there to stop Jesus from doing damage" she looked him up and down and then turned her attention back to her wife and the other kids, "come on guys" she held her hand out for Lena to grab, Lena looked shocked but walked forward and grabbed it, but Mariana couldn't help get a few words in also.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Mariana ran right up to Robert and Brandon again had to restrain his sister just like he done with his brother moments before, "she's in here because of you, you bastardo" Lena and Stef had never seen Mariana this angry, she pushed Brandon's arms away and went over and wrapped an arm around Jude, it was just Brandon and Robert standing face to face, both Stef and Lena wanted to just go over and drag him away but they knew that they needed to let him say his piece too,

"You heard them, just get lost, and don't show your face here again, or it'll not just be my brother you'll be answering to" Brandon smirked and walked over to join his moms', Mariana and Jude, but before they walked through the doors Mariana turned around and looked him right in eyes,

"Have a nice day Mr Quinn" Mariana smirked and then walked through the doors. Robert was left standing in the reception his hand still clutching his face as he rubbed it, he knew that he should do what they say, but a part of him still wanted to know if his daughter was alright, he was still her father, but he knew that now wasn't the best time so he turned and left. When Stef, Lena and the kids walked through the doors they saw Jesus sitting on the floor outside of Callie's room, his knees to his chest and his head in his hands, Stef and Lena both ran to him and kneeled infront of him,

"Baby?" Stef said running her hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry…I…I just lost it when I saw him" Jesus said looking into his mother's eyes, "I just felt so angry" he looked to Lena who couldn't help a smile spread across her face,

"I think it's safe to say that no one will be messing with anyone in this family with you, your sister and Brandon about" Lena said with joy in her voice.

"Huh?" Jesus looked from Lena to Stef with a confused look on his face

"After you left, Mariana and Brandon had a few words to say too, and some of them shouldn't have been in there either" she looked from Jesus to Mariana who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well he deserved everything he got, you shouldn't have stopped me man" Jesus said standing up and looking at Brandon, Brandon just laughed.

"As much as I would love to see you beat the crap outta him, I don't think mom would be too pleased" he said looking at Stef.

"Yes he's right, but what we're you thinking Jesus? In the middle of the hospital? You're lucky security wasn't around" Stef said wrapping an arm around Jesus shoulders "however, I'm very proud of you.." Stef was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"STEF!" Lena almost shouted, she raised her eyebrows as she looked at her wife.

"What? Come on love, weren't you? I've been wanting to punch him since the fundraiser" she winked at Jesus and grabbed Lena by the waist and pulled her close and kissed her head, "but it was still reckless Jesus" knowing that if she didn't say something along those lines she would have Lena on her back for the rest of the day.

"I just got so angry when I saw him, I couldn't help it" Jesus said lowering his head, and then Jude spoke for the first time in a while.

"Thank you" he said holding out his hand to Jesus, Jesus just laughed and pulled him into a hug, he rubbed his head with his knuckles.

"Anytime little man, what you think big brothers are for?" he said before letting go of him and turning his attention back to Mariana, "you ok?" he asked walking over to her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Fine, I just wish someone wasn't holding me back" she looked over at Brandon, who just smiled,

"Like I said, I don't think moms' would have been too pleased if I just let you go at him" he walked over and put his arm around her shoulders as well, Mariana was now trapped between her older brothers and she felt so safe, Jude had even made his way to Brandon's side and he putting his arm around his shoulders too, all Stef and Lena could do was smile, smile at their kids, their amazing kids, who they loved so very much.

"Alright my babies, let's go see Callie, and tell her about how terrible you all are" Stef let out a tiny laugh as she pushed Callie's door open. Callie looked so peaceful but she was connected to a lot of machines including the ventilator and there were still wires everywhere but it didn't look as bad as it did when they all first saw her, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Spanish Translation

_Bastardo _- Bastard

* * *

**_I was also going to try and stay away from foreign languages (of any kind) but I couldn't help putting it in :) Next chapter will feature an improvement from Callie's end and also another possible appearance from the Quinn's. Stay tuned! _**


	12. Wakey, Wakey

**Here ya's go, chapter 12, I was going to but a bit from Robert in this one but I was half way through it and would have had to change the whole thing so I'll run with it in the next chapter. I'm really sure how I feel about this chapter, I like it but then again I hate it. Also just to state, and I should have at the start I AM NOT A BRALLIE FAN so there will be no braille at all in this story, bar the brother/sister bonding :) So chapter 13 is getting started today so it may be up within the next few hours if I'm not needed anywhere. Thanks once again for all the reviews! **

* * *

Looking into Callie's hospital room you wouldn't have guessed it was a hospital room, it was filled with flowers, cards and balloons most of them just from the Fosters. The nurses knew that there was no point in telling them to leave when visiting was over as it got them nowhere, they had set a room up for them if they wanted to catch some sleep but it didn't happen, either Stef or Lena would stay with her since they had said they were going to take her out of a coma, it was mostly Stef that stayed, Lena stayed once or twice over the past two weeks but she wasn't comfortable in the hospital after everything that had happened with Stef and the baby, but she wanted to be there for Callie.

"Alright my babies, who's hungry?" Stef said looking up from her magazine, she looked around the room and everyone nodded, "alright then, who is going to come with me? I do only have one pair of hands" Stef smiled as she put the magazine down and stood up from the chair that was right beside Callie's bed, Mariana was sitting at the bottom of Callie's bed stroking her legs, like she done the night she was admitted, Jesus and Brandon where both standing against the wall on their phone, Jude was also sitting at the end of the bed, holding onto Callie's feet, Lena was sitting on the other side of Callie with Callie's hand in hers, "anybody?" she asked as she got up and started to walk out the door.

"I'll come" Jude said gently getting off the bed and walking over to Stef,

"Now that is why I love you, you see this you guys, this is why he's my favorite" Stef said sticking her tongue out as she left the room with Jude at her side, with both Stef and Jude gone, the boys took the opportunity to steal their seats, Jesus joined his sister at the bottom of the bed, while Brandon took his moms seat. Lena took Callie's hand up to her mouth and placed a small kiss on it, she then held it and rested her chin on both their hands.

"This sucks" Jesus said after ten minutes of pure silence, he got up and walked towards the door, "can't they make her wake up quicker?" Jesus was frustrated, he loved Callie, and he may not let on he does but he cares, he display of brotherly protection earlier today proved that, Lena let go of Callie's hand and walked over to her son, she placed her hands on his shoulders knowing that he could go nowhere.

"I know it's frustrating Jesus, but this takes time, doctor said it could take up to ten days before she even starts to wake up, they've only just started to take her out of her coma, just be patient babe" Lena wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her closer to him tightening his grip on his mother, Brandon and Mariana both looked at the sight that was unfolding infront of them and they looked at each other and smiled, they both got up, walked over to Jesus and Lena and wrapped their arms around them too.

"I love you all so, so much" Lena whispered.

"We love you too mama" all three of them said together, and just like that Stef and Jude walked in through the door, Stef's eyes widened at the sight of her wife and kids, she looked at Jude and nodded and they both walked over and wrapped their arms around the already big group hug, but they were suddenly brought out of it when they heard a noise coming from Callie's bed, Stef spun round and saw that she was choking, she ran beside her and pressed the emergency button above her bed before grabbing one of Callie's hands,

"It's ok baby, I'm here sweetie" Stef said squeezing her hand, and just as she was about to place a kiss on her head the door busted open and four doctors, including doctor O'Hara, ran into the room.

"Can you all leave the room please" one doctor said as he began to fidget about with some of the machines, Stef didn't move, she couldn't move.

"Stef" Lena said placing a hand on her shoulder, "come honey" Lena didn't even sound convincing, she wanted to stay but she knew that the kids didn't have to see anything, Stef let go of Callie's hand and grabbed Lena's off her shoulder and linked their fingers, she then turn around to face her kids,

"let's go guys" Stef tried to hide the shakiness In her voice as she opened her arms and instructed her kids to leave the room, she couldn't help but turn back and watch as four doctors where almost falling over each other trying to do different things.

Almost two hours later, even though it felt like a lifetime, all four doctors left the room; Doctor O'Hara made his way over to where they were sitting in the reception area, this was just like the first night they met, he walked over and met them all half way.

"Hi guys, so we have some good news on Callie's front, she has started to wake up, we have removed her breathing tube and replaced it with an oxygen mask, she is still very heavily sedated but she is stable, however, her condition is still serious" Julian looked from Stef to Lena and then to the kids, he then took his attention back to Stef and Lena, "I know it's a long wait, but believe me these things take time, we are slowly taking her out of it by taking her dozes down, with that it should help her body adjust to working on it's own"

"Can we see her?" Lena asked, not really wondering about anything else other than was she going to be ok.

"Yes, if you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me" Julian said shaking all five of their hands before turning and walking through the blue doors, they wanted to move, but their feet wouldn't let them, they all just stood there for a few moments and took in what the doctor had just said, Jesus was the one to break the silence.

"So what he just said is, she's waking up but yet she still isn't waking up?" Jesus looked at Stef and Lena.

"No sweets, he just said that she is coming out of her coma but it just isn't a clean break just yet, remember what we told you about Callie being in a very bad way due to the infection in her blood, well that is still there which is why they are taking it more slowly" Stef said placing a hand on her sons shoulders, she looked in his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in years, fear, and it made her heart break, she pulled him into a hug, "I made a promise to Callie that she wasn't going anywhere, and I'm going to make that promise to you to" she whispered in her ear before standing up straight, "I'm going to make that promise to all of you, Callie is going nowhere, not now, not ever." She looked from one child to another who all nodded, then at Lena who was smiling at her with tears in her eyes. Stef and Lena spoke about what they were going to tell the kids after they got home from the hospital the day they were told what had actually happened and they had both calmed down, they decided to tell them the truth, but just bend it slightly, they told them the reason she was in a coma was because she was attacked and that one of her cuts had got that badly infected that she got an infection in her blood that was very dangerous, it was the truth really, but just not the whole truth, how could they tell them that their sister was drugged, raped and beaten and basically left for dead, they couldn't so they went with the next best thing, they bent the truth, just enough so it was believable, but they knew deep down that the three older ones knew there was a whole different story behind it.

"Look how about we go and see Callie and then head home and catch some sleep? Yes?" Stef said looking around at her family, they wanted to protest at the idea of leaving Callie, but they were all tired and they were getting cranky and it was starting to show, they looked from one to the other and then back to Stef they all nodded, "alright then" Stef said pulling Jesus into her side as she walked through the blue doors to Callie's room. When they entered the room, it was much more quite, the ventilator was no longer there and it made the room much quieter, the only sound was coming from the monitors that Callie was still connected to but they only gave a small beep every now and then. Without the breathing tube, you would have just assumed that she was sleeping, and that she was, sleeping, in a very deep sleep anyway, it made Stef feel that little bit better, not having a tube coming out of her daughters mouth showed that she was on the road to improvement, and even though that road was long, it was one that she would be on with her the whole way.


	13. Overcoming Obstacles

**Hello again, so here is another update, and I also want to thank everyone who has been reviewing it means a lot knowing ye all are interested in it, So Callie SHALL be waking up in the next chapter and I'm also going to add a bit of a twist to how she sees Stef and the rest of the family from the next chapter on. I was also told today that they'll be knocking my internet off for a few hours tomorrow so it won't be up until Thursday, gives me time to work on it a bit more. So thank you once again and please enjoy :)**

* * *

They had all piled into Callie's hospital room, and the expressions that swept across all their faces as they saw that the breathing tube had been removed, they all smiled and let out a sigh of relief, with the breathing tube removed it was leaving more room for people to lie next to her on the bed, much to Mariana's delight.

"She looks like she's just sleeping now" Jude said grabbing Lena's arm and her hand as they walked closer to the bed, Lena couldn't help but smile, she squeezed his hand,

"she sure does bud" Lena said placing a small kiss on the top of his head, she watch as he walked up to her and lay down beside her burring his head in her shoulders, Mariana was sitting at her feet and she reached up and rubbed his back. Jesus was sitting at the other side of Callie with his hand on her legs, Brandon was standing beside Lena, and Stef, Stef was sitting on the chair right beside Callie's bed, if it was any closer she would be on top of the bed, Stef had her hand in Callie's and every now and then she would bring it up to mouth and place gentle kisses on it, Lena made her way to the chair on the opposite side of Callie and took Callie's hand in hers and rubbed her thumb over the back of it, Brandon then moved to stand behind Lena's chair, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry to disturb" a familiar voice came from the door, "how's my Callie girl doing?"

"Mom?" Stef said standing up, "What..what are you doing here?" Stef said wiping a tear from her cheek as she walked towards her mom and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well, I was thinking of surprising ya'll but when I went round no one was home, then Mike came and told me about Callie and I came straight here" Sharon said pushing a few lose stands of hair back behind Stef's ear, "how is she?" she asked looking into her daughters eyes.

"She's…she's good, hopefully she should be opening her eyes soon" she said not wanting to make too much eye contact with her mother, as she knew that her emotions were all over the place at the minute, so she done the next best thing and she wrapped her arms around her mother once more. Stef and Sharon where taking out of their bonding moment, they were taken out of the moment by a nurse entering the room with a white tray and three needles sitting on it, Stef eyes widened at the sight and Sharon gasped, even though they've seen them before Lena and the kids eyes widened and a gasp came from each of them, the nurse turned to look at Lena and smiled.

"She can't feel a thing, and besides, the sooner she wakes up the sooner she gets better, and the sooner we can stop giving her these" the nurse smiled at Lena as she injected on needle into the IV line that was dangling above the bed and was in her arm, the other two she inserted into her IV line that was connected to her hand, all the kids looked away, they were squeamish around needles. "She's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be awake in no time" the nurse looked around the room and then stop at Lena, "I know there is really no point in me saying this, but you guys should go home, you've been here for well over twelve hours" the nurse said smiling at Lena and making her way towards the door, before she left she looked over her shoulder and looked at Stef, directly at Stef, "she is in good hands" she said as she flashed a smile and left the room.

"She's right you know, you guys need some sleep and you also need food, I'm not sure about you guys but I don't think I could eat another hospital meal" Lena said with a slight laugh, it eased the tension in the room a little as everyone let out a small giggle,

"can I stay with her?" Jude asked finally taking his head up from his sisters shoulder, he looked at Lena, then Stef and the back to Lena, "please, I don't her to be left alone" Lena and Stef exchanged a look and Stef walked over to the bed and knelled down beside it,

"Listen sweets, as much as I know you want to, I think it would be better if you go home and get some food in you and a good sleep yes? So how about you go home with Mama, grandma and the others, and I'll stay with her for a bit?" Stef knew it was breaking his heart not being able to stay with her, but she knew that the hospital was no place for him, and if she knew Callie in anyway, she wouldn't want him staying here if he didn't have to, "come here baby" she said standing up and holding her arms open, Jude got up off the bed and walked into them, burying his head in Stef's stomach, "I know baby, but I don't think Callie would want you staying in a hospital if you didn't have to, and besides, she'll be in good company" Jude couldn't help but let out a small laugh, Stef then kissed the top of his head before pulling him infront of her, "you're such a brave boy Jude, and I'm so very proud of you" Stef said wiping his eyes with her finger,

"We all are sweetheart" Lena said as she joined her wife and youngest son, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her, he then wrapped his around Lena's waist and Lena's heart melted, she still felt a tingling sensation whenever Jude or Callie hugged her, it was like an electric energy that ran all over her body and she knew that it was meant to be there, she couldn't manage a life without either of them. After a few minutes of goodbyes, I love you and we'll see you tomorrow, it was only Stef and Callie in the room, so she done what has been wanting to do since walked through the door, she climbed up onto the bed and lay side her daughter, she took Callie's hand in hers and just lay there watching her daughter sleep. Stef could feel her eyes getting heavy as sleep was beginning to take over, but she didn't want to sleep, she couldn't sleep, not now, not when her daughter could wake up any minute, so she fought off the urge to sleep, instead she ran her fingers through Callie's hair, rubbed her thumb on the back of Callie's hand, and placed kisses all over the side of her face, Stef needed her to wake up, she needed her to come back, she couldn't imagine what she would do if something or someone ever took her away from her.

Over on the other side of town, Robert Quinn was sitting out the back of his house, his mind jumoing back to the day of the fundraiser, and all he could think about was Callie acknowledging him as her father, but then it also hit him that she was so mad and angry when he told her that he wouldn't sign the papers again, his head was telling him to give the girl what she wanted but his heart was telling him that he wanted to get to know his daughter and if it meant that he had to fight for her then he would, but deep down, very deep down, he knew that it would be no use, she would never love him the way he wanyed her to, the way Sofia did and it made him sad, but yet he couldn't help but bring his thoughts to the day that Callie was admittied to hospital, he had got a phone call to say that Callie had been taken into hospital and when he got there, well when he got there, he was met by not one but three angry Fosters, Stef Jesus and Mike had all had a go at him and he felt so small, but at the same time, he made the point that he was her father and that wasn't going to change, that was until Stef told him that he was '_nothing but a sperm donor, a useless sperm donor' _ and today, today he was punched in the face by one of her sons, threatened yet again by both Stef and another two of her children, but he didn't blame then, they hated him for what he done, and he was sooner or later going to have to accept that, maybe it was his fault that she was in the hospital, maybe if he had of just agreed to sign the papers then this wouldn't be happening, maybe if he had of agreed to sign them then she would still want something to do with him, but still he wasn't going to be giving up without a fight.

"Dad" a voice came from behind him, he turned around to see Sophia standing there with her arms across her chest, the shock on her face when she saw the bruise on her father's cheek, "Oh my god dad, what happened?" Sophia said running towards him and taking a seat beside him.

"Oh nothing honey, just had a bit of a fallout with one of Callie's foster brothers" he said forcing a smile on his face as he placed a hand on his daughters knee, "its fine, just a bruise" he leaned over and kissed her on the head.

"How was Callie? Did you see her?" Sophia had moved an inch closer to her father, closing the gap between them, Robert just let out a huge sigh as he lowered his head,

"No, no I didn't, I didn't get a chance" Robert said shaking his head with hurt in his voice, he didn't blame Jesus for what he did and he didn't blame any of the others for the things they had said, but he did blame himself for not going with his instincts and walking straight into the room that his daughter was in, after all he was her father, and they were just, they were just her foster family who really had no right to be there.

"Why didn't you see her?" Sophia wanted to know why her dad didn't see her sister, he had said that when she went with her mom shopping that he would go to the hospital and check up on Callie, she wanted to go to but her mother wasn't having it.

"Because, Sophia, they wouldn't let me, they wouldn't let me see her" Robert said with a hint of anger in his voice, he was getting frustrated with Sophia, he knew she would keep pressing her for answers so he gave it to her in one long answer "I didn't see her because I was warned not to show my face again, you have to remember Sophia that Stef is a cop, and as far as I know, she has the whole of San Diego PD behind her so I don't think your mother would appreciated god know how many police standing at our door" Robert was angry and he knew that taking it out on his daughter was not the way, he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh as he put his head in his hands and sat like that for nearly five minutes, he knew that Sophia hadn't move, she hadn't made a sound actually and he looked up from his hands, to his daughter and saw her crying softly into her arm, he felt so bad, he moved closer to his daughter and pulled her to him wrapping her in a hug, "I'm sorry honey, it's just this whole situation is a mess" he said into her hair, and a mess indeed it was.

Back at the hospital Stef was still laying beside Callie her thumb making circles on the back while her finger interlinked with her daughter, that's when she felt her move, she felt Callie's hand move, and she shot straight up and off the bed, she squeezed Callie's hand hoping for a response.

"Callie baby?"

* * *

**WHOOP WHOOP, Callie is making progress...just hang in their folks, she will be awake eventually!**


	14. Brown Eyed Girl

**I'M BACK (finally) - I'm so sorry, my laptop was a bitch and swiped all my work, so I had to start from scratch, and the internet wasn't connected back up until Saturday night which I was away for. Anyway so here is chapter 14, now this one was due to be ALOT longer but I broke it into two so chapter 15 will be the second half of this one :) Anyway I also want to that all of ye who have read and reviewed it means a lot! **

* * *

It took Stef a moment to realize what was happening, Callie was squeezing her hand so hard it was beginning to feel numb, she didn't know how to react, she just wanted to pull her into her arms.

"Callie, Callie" Stef stood up straighter squeezing her daughters hand back and looking down at her, Callie's eyes began to flutter and she opened them slowly to see a blurred outline of a person standing over her, she didn't realize it was Stef at first, Stef just looked down on her with tears in her eyes, Callie felt the oxygen mask around her mouth a slowly took her hand up to take it off but was stopped by Stef, "no baby, leave it on" Stef said gently putting her hand back down on her chest, "oh baby" Stef said no longer worrying about the tears that were streaming down her face, she got back onto the bed and lay beside her daughter placing kisses all along her daughters forehead and head, she then cupped Callie's face and brought her chin up to look at her, "you don't know how happy I am to see those beautiful eyes, you had me so worried" Stef said placing another kiss on Callie's head.

"I…I" Callie tried to talk through the mask, but nothing would really come out.

"No baby, don't try and speak" Stef said running her thumb over Callie's cheek, the feeling she had was nothing she had ever experienced before, she thought her heart was going to burst, "baby" she said again lowering her head to rest it on her daughters shoulder, she then reached above her head and pressed the emergency button, within seconds two doctors had ran into the room, they looked at each other and then to Stef and Callie, "she's awake" Stef finally managed to say through tears not taking her eyes of Callie, the doctors moved closer to the bed and asked Stef to move off the bed so they could get closer to Callie, they could see that it wouldn't be easy so one of the doctors placed a hand on Stef back.

"Mrs Adams Foster, we just need to get in to check her, I promise that's it, you can stay beside her" her voice was soft and full of sympathy and her hand was still on Stef's back, Stef turned to looked at the doctor and was slightly taken aback at the fact that she didn't look much more older than Callie, Stef just nodded and then turned around and kissed Callie's head repeatedly before slowly sliding off the bed but was stopped in her tracks when Callie gripped her hand tighter than she had when she first woke up, as she turned around she saw the fear in Callie's eyes but could see that they were unfocused, Stef looked worried, Callie couldn't seem to focus her eyes on her.

"It's ok baby, I'll be right beside you" Stef said squeezing Callie's hand, Callie just nodded and turned her head away from Stef, the doctors where working and talking to Callie for about ten minutes, but they got no response, it was clear she was looking stressed and was turning her head to try and see Stef, she looked straight at her but didn't seem to notice her, Stef just squeezed her hand to assure her that she was still there, she was pleased when Callie squeezed her hand back, the doctors turned their attention to Stef who looked stressed and then to Callie who didn't look much better, the doctor looked again at Callie and spoke gently.

"I want to talk to your mom for one second, I'm just going to take her outside" she saw the look of terror in her eyes and her face and knew she had to reassure the child, "you'll still be able to see her don't worry" she said smiling softly at the young girl, Callie just tightened her grip on Stef's hand once more but released her grip just enough for Stef to slip her hand out but she didn't, the doctor took her attention back to Stef and sighed "Mrs Adams Foster?" Stef just looked up at her and nodded, she stood up with Callie's hand still in hers, she leaned over Callie and kissed her head, she then took her hand away from Callie's, the expression that spread across Callie's face did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room, the doctor that was waiting on Stef wrote something down on her clip board before exiting the room, Stef rubbed Callie's face with the back of her hand.

"I'll be straight back baby, I promise" before kissing her head and leaving the room after the doctor, the doctor was standing against the wall looking into Callie's room still writing onto Callie's file. "is she going to be ok" Stef asked concerned looking back over her shoulder into Callie's room to see that Callie had her eyes closed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Mrs Adams Foster, we didn't expect Callie to be waking up this soon, I do have a few concerns however, when myself and my colleague where taking to her, she seemed to look straight past us and not even know that we were standing in front of her, I would like to run some tests just to make sure that nothing is wrong with her eyes, but I'm sure it's to worry about, I also noticed that when she lost physical contact with you it made her anxious" the doctor looked stressed and the concern of her face worried Stef and made her tense up.

"What does that mean?" Stef asked worryingly looking back over her shoulder into Callie's room and seeing that she was still in the same position as she was when she left.

"Well I'm hoping nothing to serious and that her eyes are nothing to worry about, she has been in a coma for a long time and perhaps opening them was a shock and she couldn't focus on anything or anyone, her reaction to you leaving however, she was very anxious, terrified to be exact" the doctor sound as worried as she did but she still had a hint of concern in her voice, she was concerned about Callie and now she was too, Stef thought back to when Callie had just woken up and how her grip on her hand, felt like she was holding on for dear life, and again when the doctor said that they wanted to talk to her, the terrified looked that spread across her face, Stef knew then and there that this child was not leaving her, ever.

"So she's terrified of me not being there?" Stef asked turning her back to the doctor and standing in front of Callie's door looking through her window, her heart was hurting an she could hear it beating.

"I think it's more her being left alone, but I also think that she is scared of you leaving her, her grip on your hand and her expression on her face proved that" she couldn't help but smile and then she continued "I wouldn't leave her alone for too long just yet" she said wanting Stef to turn around.

"What happens now she's awake? Stef said concerned, "Julian, sorry doctor O'Hara said they wouldn't know the extent of her injuries until she woke up" Stef was worried, she looked at the doctor with sadness in her eyes, she couldn't stand one of her kids being in pain, she let her mind wander back to the conversation she had with Lena the night they found out just how bad Callie's injuries really were.

"_Stef, you heard Julian, they won't know much more until she wakes up, they've given her morphine so when she does she won't be in so much pain" Lena said trying to comfort her wife._

"_I know Lena, but I just can't get the image of someone hurting her out of my head" Stef said leaning back into her wife's arms._

"_I know honey, but she's in the best place, and besides, I can't see you staying away from her for too long" Lena smiled while kissing the top of Stef's hair while doing so._

"_How'd you mean?" Stef asked turning her head so she was looking right into her wife's eyes._

"_I mean, it took all your power to leave the hospital Stef, it's obvious that you have a bond with her, I'm just worried that that bond could be broken when she wakes up" Lena said with a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_I don't get you love" Stef said with a confused look on her face._

"_I'm just worried that when she wakes up, we'll be back to square one, her keeping to herself not letting us in" Lena said rubbing Stef's arms, "I just don't think either of us could go through that again, she's come so far, we all have" Stef let out a deep sigh as she moved herself from Lena's arms so she was sitting infront of her, she then took her wife's hands in hers._

"_If it comes to that love, then we'll do the only thing we know how, we'll love her and help her through it no matter what" Stef tightened her grip on Lena's hands and Lena done the same, "I promise you Lena nothing is ever going to happen Callie, she can push us away as much as she wants but we both know that we are going no where" Stef moved in closer to her wife and placed a small kiss on her head._

"_What about Robert?" Lena asked softly, so soft that Stef could barely hear her._

"_Ok listen to me love, that man, that man is getting nowhere near our daughter, I made a promise to myself and Callie that when she gets through this we are going to court and getting his rights taken away, and now I'm making it to you and the kids too, Callie is part of this family and we are legally going to make that happen, do you hear me, that man is getting nothing, and he can think twice if he thinks he's getting Callie" Stef pulled Lena into a hug and rubbed her back, she could feel a wet patch beginning to form on her shoulder, she knew Lena was crying so she just pulled her in tighter._

Stef was brought back to the present when the doctor asked her was she ok, she nodded and brought her attention to the doctor.

"Like I said Mrs Adams Foster, for now our main concern is keeping Callie comfortable and keeping an eye on her internal organs, her heart her lungs and her kidneys, as they were the main ones that were affected" the doctor looked Stef directly in the eyes and could see her anticipation to get back to Callie, she smiled, "that will be all for now, I can see you want to get back to your daughter so I'll keep you no longer, if you need anything just push the button" she smiled holding out her hand that Stef gladly accepted and before the doctor could say anymore Stef had busted through Callie's door and had sat down on the bed beside her, Callie must have fallen back to sleep so she took this opportunity to call Lena and let her know.

Lena was in the kitchen finishing off making dinner with Jude when her phone rang, Jude's head shot right up and looked straight at Lena, Lena basically ran to the phone, when she saw it was Stef her heart had started to beat faster.

"Hey babe" Lena said as cheerful as she could, "what's going on?" she was clearly worried.

"Callie" was all Stef could manage.

"What about Callie honey?" Lena said with worry in her voice, Jude heard his sisters name be mentioned so her moved closer to Lena, when Lena got no reply she couldn't help but think the worst, "STEF!" Lena shouted scaring both herself, Jude and Stef.

"She's…she's awake Lena" Stef managed to get out even though her voice was shaky, "she's awake" she said again more firmly, Lena went weak at the knees and just about made it to the table to sit down, she let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, she was speechless, she didn't expect Callie to be awake so soon, it was only five days ago that they were told that they would be starting to wake her up and it would take time, Stef had been waiting on a reply and when she got none she got worried, "Lena, love are you ok?" Stef was now regretting telling her over the phone but Lena had to know.

"I'm fine, how…how is she, did she say anything?" Lena had hundreds of questions but she knew that Stef could only answer a few.

"She's..I'm actually sure how she is love, she was so scared when they asked me to leave the room, she tried to say something but I wouldn't let her" Stef let her head fall as she said the last sentence, "she looked so terrified and so lost love, I'm even sure she saw me, her eyes were so unfocused, the doctor said that it was just with her waking up and that they were adjusting to the fact that they hadn't been opened in two weeks, but I'm more worried with the fact that she wouldn't let my hand go, I just wanted to scoop her up into my arms and never let her go" Stef ran her fingers through her hair, "now that she is awake love, I'm sure she'll want to see Jude, maybe if you could bring them in?" She looked up at Callie who had flinched at the mention of her brother's name "and maybe soon love, she's starting to wake up" Stef said softly trying not to wake Callie. Lena noticed this herself,

"We'll be in soon, I love you, give my love to Callie"

"I will love, I love you too" they ended their conversation and Stef turned her attention back to Callie, she took her hand in hers and felt Callie squeeze it, Callie then interlocked their fingers, Stef was shocked, never had she this kind of gesture from Callie before but she welcomed it, "I'm right here baby" Stef said bring Callie's hand up to her mouth so she could kiss it, she then rested her chin on both their hands, Callie turned her head and smiled, even though you couldn't see it through the mask, Stef knew by her eyes that she was smiling, her eyes would always light up when she smiled. "Hi beautiful" Stef said smiling down at her daughter.

* * *

**OK so next chapter shall feature some Jesus and Mariana interaction also some Jude and Lena! My intentions are to have Callie properly awake in the next few chapters so hold tight..this is taking longer than I thought it would :) **


	15. Hey Beautiful

**Another chapter - I didn't think I would get this up so soon, but I'm going with the time I have seeing as I won't have much from next week on. So this chapter was fun to write but I feel like I need a few more Jesus and Mariana interactions so ideas are welcome I have a few :) So like before I'm going to jump a few days after the next chapter to move the story along a bit so hold tight. AND THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR EVERYTHING!**

* * *

Back at home Lena wasn't even off the phone two minutes when Jude made his way round to where Lena was sitting and started to bombard her with questions about Callie.

"Is it Callie?" Jude asked with a hint of worry in his voice, Lena looked at him and nodded not really sure if anything would come out if she opened her mouth, she had no real expression on her face, which worried Jude."What happened" Jude asked tears starting to trickle down his checks, Lena seeing this just grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and held him close.

"Nothing baby, everything is just fine, go get grandma and the others and tell them I want to talk to them" Lena brushed her hand through Jude's hair, but he made no sign of moving.

"Why?" Jude asked through tears.

"Aw sweetie" Lena said looking at Jude and brushed the tears from his cheeks, she put her hands on his face and pulled it up so he was looking in her eyes, "I promise, nothing is wrong, I just want to talk to you all together" Lena placed a kiss on top of his head before he left her to go find the others, within two minutes everyone was pilled into the kitchen sitting and standing around the table.

"What's up" Jesus said.

"Yeah is it Callie?" Mariana asked worryingly straight after not giving Lena time to answer Jesus, Lena just smiled and nodded causing everyone to gasp, Lena couldn't help but laugh.

"Why does everyone think it's bad news?" Lena asked with a huge loving smile on her face.

"Wait, so it's not bad news?" Mariana said curiously.

"Bo baby, it's not bad news, Mom rang to say that Callie" she paused as she saw her children's and mother in laws eyes light up, she took a deep breath before continuing, "to say that CALLIE HAS WOKEN UP" she shouted as she got up of the stool and ran around the room hugging and kissing everyone, everyone was speechless for a few minutes until they all laughed, Jude was the first to speak,

"Really?" he said looking up at Lena who had him in her arms, she nodded "Can we go see her?".

"We are going now baby, so go grab your coats and I'll grab some stuff for mom, Mariana would you grab some things for Callie too please" Lena said cheerfully as they all left the room.

"OH LENA!" Sharon screamed as she threw her arms around Lena, "how is she?" Sharon asked through tears.

"From what I can gather from Stef she's good, she wasn't sure where she was when she woke up and she was terrified of Stef leaving her" Lena said returning Sharons strong hold on her, "the doctors just want to keep a close eye on her I would assume now that she has woken up, when we spoke to doctor O'Hara he said that they would be keeping a very close eye on her when she woke up to make sure her internal organs where one hundred percent, I'm just happy she's awake Sharon, I'm so, so happy" Lena now had tears running down her cheeks, Sharon and Lena were brought out of their bonding moment by Jesus and Mariana shouting up stairs, she wasn't really in the mood for arguments but she didn't want the twins ruining the good mood for everyone else either, Lena made her way up the stairs followed closely by Sharon and Jude, who had come down to get Lena, when she reached the landing she saw just what they were fighting over, Jesus had already packed Callie's bag and Mariana was having none of it.

"Knock it of you two, NOW!" Lena expressed with a hint of concern, "what is the problem here guys?" Lena stood with her hands on her hips looking from one twin to the other, "well?" Lena now had her arms folded across her chest with a raised eyebrow and the expression on her face said she was pissed off, she didn't like waiting long for answers.

"Ask her, she started shouting because I was grabbing some of Callie's stuff and putting them in here" Jesus said lifting up a Padres hold all bag to show Lena.

"Don't lie, you were snooping Jesus, and Callie doesn't even like the Padres" Mariana said pushing her brother.

"ENOUGH Mariana, Jesus that was very sweet of you, but maybe next time you give Mariana a bit of a heads up yeah" Lena said looking Jesus in the eyes, she could see he wasn't at all happy , he threw the bag at Lena's feet and turned to Mariana and gave her a 'piss off' look before turning and going to his room, "JESUS!" Lena shouted just as he was slamming the door shut, she shook her head and then turned her attention back to Mariana, Mariana was bending down to pick up the bag and turned quickly, "oh no, not so fast Miss Thing" Lena said grabbing Mariana's arm and spinning her around so she was facing her "care to explain what all that was" Lena asked gesturing to what had just happened, Mariana tensed up as she brought her full attention to her mother.

"After you told me to grab stuff for Callie I came up here and Jesus was in out room, but he was over my side of the room" Mariana said folding her arms across her chest and looking at her mother.

"Sweetie, I know I told you to get Callie's things but he was only trying to help babe, remember he doesn't show he cares very often and the last time he did it with Callie she was unconscious, this was his way of showing he cares, so lay off him a bit ok" Lena said grinning, Mariana nodded, took a deep breath and walked over to the boys room and knocking on the door, it took a while but Jesus finally answered it, the anger in his eyes was slowly gone when he saw his sister.

"I'm sorry" Mariana said handing the bag out for Jesus to take, Jesus looked at the bag and then to his sister, his face lit up, he took the bag from her and then pulled her into a hug. Lena Sharon and Jude just stood looking at the twins hugging with huge smiles on their faces, Lena didn't want to interrupt the moment but knew they had to get going, and soon.

"Ok guys as much as I love to this" she said gesturing to the twins, "we really need to get going" Lena said turning round and pulling Jude to her side as they made their way to the stairs.

At the hospital Stef was back on the bed next to Callie, she was sitting up and had pulled Callie closer to her so she was lying on her chest as best she could without disturbing the IV lines.

"Hi baby" Stef said when Callie opened her eyes and looked up at Stef, her eyes seemed more focused this time, Callie once again tried to take her mask off but Stef stopped her "no baby", Callie shook her head in frustration, Stef remembered back to when she was in hospital and after she had woken up how dry her mouth was and how uncomfortable it was, "do you want a drink honey?" Stef asked, Callie nodded her head slowly and Stef gently let Callie out of her grip and slid of the bed she walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed a bottle of water, a glass and a straw, she then made her way back to the bed, not wanting to leave Callie for too long, she sat at the end of the bed and used the tray to set the glass on as she emptied half the bottle into the glass she then put the straw in it and moved up to where she was before, she took the mask of Callie and held the straw to Callie's lips, Callie drank the water quickly like her life depended on it, a little too quickly as she started to chock, "ohhh easy baby, easy" Stef said rubbing her back and taking the glass away from her, she lay Callie back and ran her fingers through her hair, Stef placed the glass on the floor, "better sweets" Stef asked she got a nod from Callie and then a short pause.

"Better" Callie managed to get out, the shock on her own face when she said it, she didn't sound like herself and it scared her slightly, she didn't even sound at all human, Stef couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she kissed her head.

"There is that voice" Stef said sarcastically leaning down and kissing her head again, "nice to hear it again baby" she said not moving her lips from her forehead.

"Mmm…mmm..mom" Callie managed to get out, Stef just froze, was she hearing right, did Callie just call her mom, Stef let a small tear escape her eye, Stef wished for better circumstances, she thought that it was all the meds but she was still grateful that she could finally hear Callie call her mom.

"I'm here baby, I'm right here" Stef said squeezing her arm around Callie tighter.

"Jude?" Callie said in a panicked toned, the monitor started to beep faster and Stef knew she had to try and relax Callie, Callie closed her eyes and a few tears fell, she opened her eyes again, "Jude" she said but this time a bit stronger and clearer.

"its ok baby, he's with mama, he'll be here soon, just relax baby, please" Stef said trying her best to calm her daughter, the fear obvious on her face, she had been in the room with victims of assault that have had panic attacks and have had to be sedated, she wasn't about to have Callie pumped with more drugs if she could prevent it, so she tried her best to calm her down, "ssshhh baby, calm down, he'll be here very soon, very, very soon, I promise" Stef said placing kisses on Callie's head.

"Jude" Callie said once more but then she pressed into Stef's side, Stef didn't know if it was her words or Callie herself but she was grateful she was calm, she was calmer but not relaxed.

"He's coming baby, just relax baby, just relax" Stef said into Callie's ear, she then squeezed her tighter and tighter too her, "just sleep sweets" she said as she pulled the mask back over Callie's mouth and nose, she watched her daughter relax into her side as she drifted off to sleep, Stef must have dozed off herself because when she came too she could feel eyes on her, for a minute she thought it was Callie but she was asleep, she looked up and saw Sharon and Lena looking through the windows of the door, both of them had a smile from ear to ear, Stef let out a sign and began to slid off the bed, until Callie stopped her.

"No" she muttered under the mask, Stef's heart sank, this girl really was terrified.

"It's ok, it's just mama" Stef said squeezing Callie's hand that was holding onto hers for dear life, "I'm just going to let them in" she didn't want to leave her side, she just wanted to hold her daughter like was doing now and never let her go but she wanted to speak to Lena outside, but she knew that it would have to wait, she held onto her for a few more seconds before kissing her head and gently took her hadn out of Callie's, the loss of contact made Callie feel funny, she wanted to reach out and grab her hand again, but she was going to get mama, her mama and she tried to get the words out, she reached up and pulled her mask off.

"Mama" Callie said as quietly as she could, almost too quieit for anyone to hear, but Stef did. Stef stopped in her tracks, did she hear Callie right, did she just call Lena mama like she called her Mom earlier, she just passed it off as her being tired and hearing things but then she heard it again, "Mama!" Callie said a bit louder and more clearly, Stef ran towards the door, grabbed Lena's wrist and pulled her into the room, she gave a look to her mom through the window telling her too look after the kids, she then turned to Lena and pulled her into her arms.

"Hi honey" Lena said shocked, "Wha.." she was cut off by Stef placing a finger on her lips and gesturing her to look at Callie.

"Listen" Stef whispered as she placed a kiss on her cheek, they walked towards the bed, Lena froze at the sound of Callie calling out for her, of her calling her mama, it took everything within her not to just run over to her and wrap her up in her arms, she looked at Stef who had tears in her eyes that she had let fall, Stef met Lena's gaze and she gave her a smile, Lena let go of Stef's hand and took a step closer to Callie's bed filling the gap between them, she took Callie's hand in hers only to get it squeezed once they had made contact, she bend over and kissed her head, leaving her lips rested on her forehead for a few moments.

"Hey beautiful" she said without moving her lips from Callie's head, Callie opened her eyes and Len's heart jumped, "my beautiful brown eyed girl" she kissed her head again before pulling away, she looked her all over before sliding in beside her, she felt herself melt when she felt Callie trying to move herself closer, Lena held her tighter and just like she had done with Stef, Callie tried to take her mask off, "no baby" Lena said putting her hand over Callie's, she strocked the back of her hand with her thumb and traced her fingers with her thumb, she brought of her thoughts by Stef sitting on the chair beside her and placing a hand on her knee, Lena wanted to move but felt Callie's hand tighten , the look of shock on worry spread across Lena's face, Stef noticed this and reassured her wife.

"It's ok love, she done the same to me, she's got some death grip" she said smiling as she walked around to the other side of the bed and lay beside Callie, they lay there for about twenty minutes, Stef then realized that her mom and the kids where still outside, she slid of the bed slowly and walked around to Lena and placed her head on her shoulder, "I'm gonna go get mom and the kids, think you could not smoother her with kisses when I'm gone" she said playfully kissing Lena on the cheek, before standing up and laughing to herself, that's exactly what she has been doing but wouldn't let Lena know, even though Lena probably had an idea already.

"Yeah, like you just sat her and played with your thumbs, you forget I know you Stephanie Marie Adams Foster, better than you know yourself" she said with a small grin.

"That you do my love, that you do" Stef said as she placed a kiss on her wife's head before doing the same to Callie, and just then she wish she didn't, the terror and panic that spread across her face as she went to turn around was something else, "baby, I'm just going to get Jude, I'll be straight back, I promise" Stef said given Callie's hand a squeeze, she felt Callie squeeze it in return and then loosen her grip, Stef took this as an advantage and gently slipped her hand out of Callie's before Callie could get another death grip on it, she didn't like it but she went with it, she quickly made her way out of the room and into the reception area where she saw Sharon and the kids, all the kids where huddled together holding each other's hand, Stef smiled at the sight, as she walked closer.

"Hello my babies" Stef said smiling, all their heads shot up and all at once they all ran to her, almost knocking her over in the process.

* * *

**I've been wanting to have Callie call Stef and Lena - mom and momma for ages so I thought I'd put a snippet in here, there shall be more in chapters to come.**


	16. Take It Easy

**FIRSTLY I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP, MY PERSONAL LIFE DECIDED TO GET IN THE WAY! Whoop whoop another chapter and I realize this is short and not really how I wanted this chapter to go, I wanted to add more to it but I thought I'd give ya's a short one rather than nothing at all. Ok so another curve ball has been put in at the end, what do ya's think, should I go with the transplant and have Robert be the match or have Stef or Lena be a match instead - the idea I have is that it's going to be one of the moms but I can make it Robert to add to the drama or just leave it out altogether as I have left it that way already- I have a few more ideas but I'm not sure where they fit in just yet, As always, thank you all for reviewing and reading! ENJOY :) **

* * *

After holding her kids in a group hug for what felt like forever she finally broke free, looking at all of them, everyone had tears in their eyes, including her mom, she let go of Jude and walked to mother and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hi baby" Sharon said rubbing Stef's back.

"Hi mom, thanks' for this" Stef said pulling back from her mom, smiling as she pulled her into another hug.

"No problem how is our Callie girl?" Sharon asked, it was no secret that Sharon didn't warm to Callie at the start but over time Sharon has grown to care for Callie like a granddaughter and it was nice to see she cared.

"She's good, she's awake and has said a few things and attempted a few other things" Stef was bursting to tell her Sharon that Callie had called her mom, but she thought she'd like Callie, Sharon looked her daughter up and down and knew that she wasn't telling her all of it, but she left it at that, Stef then brought her attention back to her kids who were all still huddled around her and Sharon, "how are you guys doing?" Stef asked rubbing Jude's cheek and looking at the rest of them, they all just nodded and Stef smiled,

"Can I see Callie now?" Jude said looking up at Stef, she brushed her thumb over his check before kissing his forehead,

"Yeah baby, but give mama a minute with her" Stef said pulling Jude into her side and guiding her kids back to the seats.

In Callie's room, Lena and Callie were huddled on her bed, Callie's head now on Lena's chest and he arm wrapped around her waist, Callie had tried on a few occasions to take her mask off but Lena was having none of it, Callie's breathing was now more even and Lena assumed she was asleep.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me Callie Adams Foster, I have never been so scared in all my life since Mom, and I never want to feel that again" Lena said kissing Callie's head, "whatever happened you, mom will get to the bottom of it, and then we will get through this as a family, you, me, mom, Brandon, Jude, Mariana and Jesus, we'll all get you through it." Lena didn't realize that she had called Callie, Adams Foster, until after she had said it, it had a ring to it, one that she could get use to more and more.

"Mmmm" Callie moved her head slightly and it startled Lena, Callie managed to pull her mask down before Lena could stop her, Lena just smiled and kissed her head when she looked up at her.

"Hi baby" Lena said smiling, Callie forced a smile and then put her head back down on Lena's chest, she wrapped her arm around her waist tighter, causing Lena to gasp, she didn't realize how strong her daughter actually was.

"Hi" Callie's voice was raspy and horse and it didn't sound like her, she squeezed Lena tighter, as if holding onto life itself, it was making Lena a bit uncomfortable; she didn't realize that Callie had such strength.

"Sweetie, could you loosen up a tiny bit, you're a lot stronger than you look" Lena said placing a kiss on Callie's head, Callie did what she was asked but the grip she had on her waist was still tight, Lena could at least move to lie on her side and look at her daughter more, she saw Callie hadn't put her mask back on and reached for it but Callie grabbed her hand.

"No" Callie managed to get out as she gripped Lena's hand,

"You have to baby, it's helping you breath" Lena said trying to get her hand out of Callie's but she was as stubborn as Stef and Lena just gave up, "Ya know, if I didn't already know, I would say that you and Stef are biologically related, your just as stubborn as her, you protect what is yours and would do anything for your family, and that is why I love you so much, so if you ever scare me like this again, you'll be grounded for life" Lena said with a smirk, Callie just looked into Lena's eyes and smiled, the first genuine smile she smiled since she had woken up, they both just lay there looking at each other for what felt like hours until the door opened and voices could be heard.

"CALLIE!" was all they heard as people gathered around the bed in record time, it took Lena a minute to actually gather herself before looking around and seeing her kids, the smiles on their faces added to the tears that were in their eyes.

"Hello everyone" Lena said as she turned to lie on her back, Callie turned on her side and resumed the same position she had earlier, her arms wrapped around Lena's waist and her head on her chest, Stef couldn't help but laugh at Lena's facial expression as Callie squeezed her tighter.

"Ok sweets, I think you should loosen up a small bit, mama's a bit 'fragile'" Stef whispered the last word and that earned her a look from Lena and a laugh from everyone else, she then placed a hand on Callie's arm that was around Lena's waist, she felt Callie loosen the pressure a bit as she began to relax into Lena more, Stef couldn't help but smile at the sight, it wasn't long ago that she was in the same place as Lena although she wasn't being held on to just as tight, "How has she been?" Stef asked rubbing Lena's shoulder.

"She's been good; she took her mask off again and fought to put it back on,"

"Just like her mother, stubborn" Sharon intruded Lena, all anybody could do was laugh,

"That's what I told her, but she's been good, she's doing better, but I was shocked at her squeezing me this tight, I felt like my insides would explode earlier" Lena said with a small laugh, Callie looked up at Lena and then to Stef, Stef smiled back and then reached for the hand that was around Lena.

"She's also a fighter, just like her mother" Stef said placing a small kiss on Callie's hand.

Before they started to have an kind of conversation with Callie, doctors came in to check on her, they check her IV, he stats and were happy that she was awake, they were more concerned about her lungs and heart as they had taken some damage, they had asked Lena and Stef to step out of the room while they explained some things to them.

"Mrs and Mrs Adams Foster, I'm doctor Lucy Johnson, I'm one of the doctors assigned to your daughters case, I spoke with your wife earlier" signalling to Stef as she spoke, "well I have some good news, her eyes are fine, they just took some adjusting, but she seems to be able to see ok, I am worried about her heart and lungs at this time as they have been the most affected, Callie's heart is beating too slow for our liking which is why she is still hooked up to the machine, we have also been giving her some medication to speed up her heart just enough but not over do it at the same time, her lungs have also took some damage which is why she is finding it hard to breath, now I don't want to startle anyone but there may be a possibility that we may have to operate again, her left lung is not improving at all and if it continues this way then we may have to do a transplant, now usually someone Callie's age could survive on just one lung however considering the circumstance we may have no choice but to take it out and do it sooner rather than later" Lucy stopped and let what she had just said sink in to the women that were standing shocked in front of them, she then spoke some more.

"Can we be tested, to see if we are a match I mean" Stef said trying to get her head around everything the young doctor had just said to them, Lucy looked at Stef and then to Lena and just nodded.

"Yes, we can, I shall have someone come by later, but I would also suggest that any living relatives be contact as they might have a higher match percentage" Stef's eyes widened and her stomach turned at that sentence, Lena caught onto this and gripped her hand tightly, they both knew that the only living relative they knew about was Robert Quinn and Stef made it perfectly clear to him and herself that he was getting nowhere near her baby, would she have to break that promise to save her daughter.

* * *

**I realize that was a short chapter, well I thought it was - what do yo guys think should I go with a lung transplant or let poor Callie get better :P **


	17. Just Like Your Mother

**Alright first thing is first...THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! FOR YOUR IDEAS AND THOUGHTS! So this is just like a little fluff idea for a chapter I had...I wanted something between the moms and Callie and something between Jesus and Callie too so I thought I'd break up the tension of the transplant idea a bit...I shall get to the others in time...now as for the transplant...the way I've left it it could go either way...with a few more thoughts I can surely go a head with it or not and as it stands it's 2 for and 2 against, and even I don't know what I want to do, and I know Callie has been through hell but don't worry this is the last curve ball...I think :) IT'S STILL ALL UP TO YE GUYS!**

* * *

Stef and Lena both looked at each other and then back to the doctor, they couldn't believe what they had just heard, would they really have to get Robert involved after everything that has happened, Stef and Lena where taken out of there haze by Lucy tapping Stef's arm.

"As I said, I would recommend you get in contact with any known living relatives, but for now, we are going to keep an eye on her lungs, if her left lung improves within the next 48 hours then we can rule the transplant out, if there is no change or a deterioration then the transplant will go ahead, for now, we are going to be making routine cheeks every two hours, I would also recommend that Callie get some rest" she said pointing to the door, Stef and Lena looked up and saw that all four of their kids were sitting on the bed and Sharon sitting on the chair beside it with Callie looking from one to the other a smile on her face and her eyes bright and wide, they couldn't help but smile,

"Sorry about that, they've been dying to see her" Lena said rubbing her arm, "will she be moved to another ward or will she still be staying here?" Lena asked with concern.

"Until we know for certain the state of her lung, for now she will remain here, she is doing good, but is still not clear just yet, her lungs and heart are our main priority at the moment and I assume that both of you are aware the complications that could arise if this is not kept at the highest standard" Lucy looked at both woman, Stef and Lena simply nodded before thanking her and turning back facing the room, both women looked at each other, before Lena took a deep breath and asked the question she was dreading,

"So do we contact Robert?" Lena spoke so gentle it couldn't have been heard by anyone but Stef.

"Until we know we aren't a match, then we'll see where to go from there, but for now, no we don't contact Robert" Stef said with such hate in her voice, Lena didn't like this side of Stef much but knew it was her Mama Tiger. When they entered they were greeted by laughs and giggles by everyone, even Callie who found it just that little bit harder,

"Ok guys easy on the jokes, Callie here still isn't 100%," Lena looked at her kids, to Sharon and then to her wife, Stef knowing that they had to let Callie rest decided that she would break it to them by the conversation they were having with their eyes.

"Alright my babies, doctors orders are that Callie has to rest so move your butts, say goodbye, and then get" Stef said in a playful tone pointing to the door with her thumb over her shoulder, that got a smile from Callie, a genuine one that made Stef's heart fill with even more love for this girl she has called her daughter, Stef and Lena looked on as her children said their goodbyes and gave kisses and hugs, there was even a few tears from everyone, including Jesus and Brandon, Jude Mariana Brandon and Sharon had made their way out of the room while Jesus was saying goodbye to Callie, but what happened next shocked Stef and Lena, Jesus got up on the bed and lay beside his sister, he pulled her close and she wrapped her arm around him much like she done with Lena, she put her head on his shoulder and relaxed into him, Stef and Lena felt their eyes fill with tears as they watched Callie and Jesus have their moment, they moved in just enough to catch what they were saying to each other.

"I don't know exactly what happened but I promise you that when I find out what happened and who done it, they're going regret messing with my sister, oh and as for Quinny, I don't think he'll be coming back into our life's anytime soon" this earned a look of both shock and pride from both Stef and Lena, they knew their son had words with Robert but from what they gathered something else must have happened.

"You know, I never really got to thank you" Callie said looking up at her brother.

"To thank me? For what?" Jesus said shocked.

"For being the coolest brother I've had, but don't tell Jude" Callie said a smile creeping across her lips as she said it,

"Got it, tell Jude I'm a cooler brother than him" Jesus said sitting up straighter with the biggest smile on his face that Stef and Lena had ever seen, Callie then poked his side.

"I'm serious" Callie said letting a tiny laugh escape her mouth before she flinched in pain, "stupid ribs" this earned a look from Stef.

"Language" Lena said as she moved closer to the bed so she was now standing beside Jesus, "alright son, move it, let your sister get some rest" Lena said tapping his shoulder, Jesus leaned down and placed a kiss on Callie's head before sliding off the bed and stood beside Stef, Stef swung her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug,

"I'm so proud of you, but whatever you're thinking of doing to Robert, leave it to me," She said pulling out of the hug, "I love you"

"I love you too, and don't worry mom, it's all cool" Jesus said winking at his mom and waving goodbye to Callie and Lena, Jesus then joined the rest of his siblings and grandmother out in the waiting area as they waited for one or both moms to come out.

"Ok babe, I'm going to head home and try and make some headway with Monty about Callie and school" Lena said to Stef before turning her attention to Callie, "and as for you little miss stubborn, I don't want to hear any complaints from the doctors about your stubbornness when I get back, oh and also try and get some rest, don't let mom bore you too much" Lena said it in such a serious way that Callie couldn't help but smile, she loved these people so much and she knew that she was pretty awake now and she knew now was the time to address them properly.

"I'll try Momma" Callie said with a smile, Lena's eyes widened at the realization that Callie had called her momma; she then lunged at her daughter and hugged her so tight that Callie was finding it uncomfortable,

"Aww, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that" Lena said covering Callie's face and head in kisses,

"Yeah I thought it was about time, and I don't think you realize how strong you are either" Callie said with a small laugh after Lena had slowed down the kissing to a few pecks on her temple, Callie got herself comfortable when Lena finally let go of her, Lena then took her attention to Stef who had a few stray tears running down her cheek.

"I'll walk you out 'momma'" Stef said with a wink grabbing Lena's hand, she turned back to Callie remembering what the doctor had said about leaving her alone, "I'm just going to the door sweets" she said giving Callie a smile, Callie looked uncomfortable but still safe knowing that Stef was still going to be in view, she felt so much more safe when she was there, and she felt the same with Lena, but with Lena it was more love and gentleness, with Stef it was protection, and right this minute that's all she wanted.

"You okay baby?" Stef said when they got to the door,

"I'm…I don't know if I should be happy and ecstatic at the fact she called me momma or be in shock" Lena said looking back at Callie, "and right know, it's a mixture of both" Lena said rubbing her left elbow.

"I know baby, but when she done it last time she was just coming out of her coma, she's been awake for hours and she seemed to be quite confident at calling you it, maybe, just maybe, she's starting to open up completely, I was worried that the whole thing with Robert would set us back to her and the walls but she seems to be, well she seems to be, Callie" Stef said looking from Lena to Callie and then back to Lena, "anyway I'll let you go love, please, ring me if you need me" Stef said placing a small yet passionate kiss on her wife's lips, they heard someone clear their throat which caused them to break their kiss, they turned their attention to Callie who was sitting with her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrows raised,

"I may not be able to move, but could you at least do that outside" Callie said with a slight smirk, Stef and Lena looked at each other and Lena nodded,

"Oh it's defiantly Callie" Lena said before placing another kiss on Stef's lips and leaving the room, Stef couldn't help but laugh, she walked back to Callie's bed and saw that Callie had made room for her to lie down, so she did, she took her boots off and got comfortable before pulling Callie closer to her,

"Aww my love, I've missed this" Stef said placing a hand on Callie's stomach, and Callie cuddled into her side.

"Mom?" Callie said after a few moments of silence, it took Stef a minute to register that Callie had just called her mom, her eyes filled with tears as she kissed her daughters head over and over again, "ah not you too" Callie managed to get out after the kissing had ended, "jeez I should have just stayed quite" Callie said with a small smile,

"Yes I'm sure you would have, what is it my sweet" Stef said wrapping her arm around Callie tighter and resting her chin in Callie's head.

"What did the doctor say?" Callie said in a more serious tone, Stef wanted to lie, she really did, but she knew Callie had a right to know, so she took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before answering,

"Well, honey, the doctor said that you are doing good considering you've been in a coma for over two weeks," Stef paused noticing Callie's body relax, she knew it wouldn't last after her next sentence, "but they are worried about your lungs and heart, but more so your lungs, left one to be exact" Stef said trying to add some playfulness to it, but Callie was having none of it.

"What did she say?" Callie asked as she lay her head on Stef's chest.

"Well sweets, it seems that your left lung isn't responding the way they want it to, and if it doesn't improve within the next day or two, they may have to give you a transplant" Stef was right, Callie was so tense, she never felt her this tense before, even when they first met Callie was still not as bad as this, "under these circumstances love, they want to make all the right moves, but if it does improve then they won't have to do anything" Stef said kissing her head hoping that it would relax her a bit at least.

"So what does that mean? I'll have to get a new lung? Can't I survive on just one?" Callie had so many questions whirling around in her head that she couldn't seem to get them to stop once she got some out.

"Under the circumstances love, no, your lungs are badly damaged and if it was under different circumstances then you could survive with only one, but seeing as you're not exactly a full bill of health they don't want to chance it" Stef squeezed Callie and felt her squeeze her back.

"So who's going to give me a lung then?" Callie said with a smile and a nudge of her shoulder into Stef, Stef felt the tension in the air lift as this happened and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Well me and mama are going to get tested to see if we are a match, and if not.."Stef stopped herself,

"And if not then what?" Callie asked, not really wanting to know the answer,

"If not then the next known relation is to be tested to see if they are a match" Stef had to force the words out and not make them sound so bitter,

"So you mean Robert will have to be tested" Callie said tensing up yet again

"If it comes down to that then yes" Stef said tracing her fingers along Callie's arm.

"No, I don't want it if it is positive, I'll go without it, I want nothing from him," Callie said with such venom it scared Stef, she buried her head into Stef's chest as much as she could, Stef just wrapped her arms around her daughter in a protective cocoon and kissed her head.

"Hopefully it won't come to that sweets, but if he's a match and me and momma aren't then as your legal guardian, I'll be calling the shots" Stef said with an authority tone, Callie was about to respond when a nurse came in to check her vitals. After a few minutes the nurse looked up.

"Everything looks good, no progress on the left lung but it is still very early" the nurse said turning to Stef and Callie,

"How soon will you know if they are improving" Stef said stroking Callie's hair.

"Hopefully we should see improvement in the next few hours, if nothing has changed by then or tomorrow then a transplant may be the only option" Callie again was about to say something but Stef had put the mask back over her mouth which got her a death glare

"Easy sweets, just because you're in hospital doesn't mean I can't ground you" Stef said with warning eyes, the nurse couldn't help but laugh,

"I can see Callie is in very good hands," the nurse took Callie's chart and wrote some things down, "if I were you Callie, I'd listen to your mom, at least she isn't threatening to ground you till your old and grey" she said with a wink and a laugh pointing out that she had heard the earlier conversation Lena was having to a sleeping Callie.

"Oh it could happen yet" Stef said looking up at the nurse, the nurse nodded and then quietly and quickly left the room.

"As for you" she said turning back to Callie, "you may be stubborn, but remember I am also just as stubborn and I am also your mother and therefore I will win" she said with a wink and a less serious tone, Callie was going to argue again and went to grab her mask, "really Callie" Stef said with a raised eyebrow, Callie just let out a small sigh, put her hand down and rested her head back on Stef's chest in defeat. "Callie nil, mom one" Stef whispered as Callie's eyes began to close.

* * *

**Keep the thoughts and ideas coming lads I'm back to college on Tuesday and after that it could be even longer before I get the next update! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!**


	18. Making Good Progress

**HEY GUYS...I'M BACK! So first thing is first I'm so so so sorry it took forever to get this up, I'm on;y second week into college and they;ve started piling on the pressure, the joys of doing a law course I suppose, so anyway here ya's go chapter 18 :O When I first started this I was only looking at about 5 chapters so this is amazing and I want to thank you all again for all the reviews and the follows and favorites it really does mean a lot. So hhere is chapter 18 please ENJOY!**

* * *

Callie was fast asleep cuddling into Stef's side but Stef on the other hand was far from sleep, she couldn't get the idea of having to involve Robert Quinn in Callie's life again, but she knew that if it came down to it then it would be saving her daughter's life and that is all that mattered.

"What are we gonna do" Stef said out loud letting go of Callie's arm to squeeze the bridge of her nose, Callie squeezed Stef tighter at the sudden loss of contact, Stef looked down at Callie and placed a small kiss on her head before placing her hand back on Callie's arm, Callie began to stir beside her and it wasn't long until she was looking up at Stef, Stef was smiling down at her daughter, Callie's eyes went wide as Stef placed another kiss on her forehead, "Hi baby, how you feeling" Stef said looking into Callie's eyes, Callie went to take her mask off but stopped, she looked up at Stef who couldn't help but laugh, "it's fine love, you can take it off" Stef said pulling the mask down herself, "how you feeling".

"Fine" Callie said hoarsely, Stef just shook her head, 'of course she's fine she's ALWAYS fine' Stef thought to herself, she sat up slightly and released her grip on Callie just enough so she could reach the water and the glass that was sitting on the night stand, she turned back to Callie.

"I have to let go of you for two seconds sweets, I need to get a straw" Stef said removing her hand from behind Callie. Callie in turn held onto Stef's shirt as she turned the whole way around to try and find a straw in the locker, when she found one she placed it in the glass and quickly turned back around to Callie, "here baby" Stef said moving the glass and straw to her mouth, Callie sucked the water through the straw so fast that it got caught in her throat, causing her to cough fiercely, "hey, hey, slow down Callie, slow down" Stef said pulling the glass away from Callie in one quick movement and placing it back on the locker, she sat Callie up as best she could without disturbing any wires and rubbed her back, when Callie had finished coughing she turned and buried her head in Stef's chest.

"I'm sorry" Callie said between tears, Stef stopped rubbing her back in shock.

"You have NOTHING to be sorry for Callie" Stef said pulling Callie to her more and resting her chin on Callie's lead, Callie moved closer to Stef and wrapped her arms around her tighter, just as they were getting comfortable a nurse and Julian walked in.

"Ah nice to see you awake Callie, I'm Doctor O'Hara, just call me Julian, I'm one of the doctors looking after you, can you tell me if you are in any pain" Julian reached his hand out to Callie and she shook it, he let go and gave Callie a genuine smile, Callie squeezed Stef tighter and tensed up, Stef noticed this and wrapped her arm around Callie's waist,

"I'm here sweets" Stef said, Callie looked up at Stef who smiled and nodded, Callie cleared her throat as best she could and turned her attention back to Julian.

"I'm sore, mostly when I breathe or try to laugh it hurts more" Callie said breaking eye contact once she had finished speaking.

"Ok, on a scale of one to ten, hoe hard does it hurt to breath or when you laugh?" Julian had made his way around to the opposite side of the bed and was writing notes down, he looked up every now and then at Callie's monitors, Stef realised that Callie hadn't answered his question so squeezed her arm.

"Callie" Stef whispered.

"Erm, when I breath it isn't too bad if I'd had my mask on for a while, about a five, but when it's been off for a while my chest get's quite sore, and then it's about an eight, when I laugh or cough I would say an eleven" Callie moved back and lay into Stef more, Stef was speechless, she didn't think that Callie was in that much pain, it made her want to cry and hold Callie and never let her go, ever, she just pulled her closer to her and wrapped her arms around her and held her tight , Stef looked up at Julian who was now writing in Callie's file, he looked up and smiled at Stef.

"Ok Callie, well the pain when you cough is more than likely coming from the broken ribs, which will heel over time, but I will give you some more pain relief anyway, I take it, it hurts when you move quickly too?" Callie nodded, "I'm very happy with your breathing but the numbers you give me are quite high, you still need assistance with your breathing which is why you need to use the oxygen mask, now I've also been told about the situation with your lungs, and from the looks of things, things haven't improved, I know Doctor Johnson said that it could take up to 48 hours to see an improvement in your lungs, but hopefully, there will be a improvement within the next few, if not then we will have to proceed with the transplant and I'm sure your mom has filled you in" Julian stopped and looked from Callie to Stef who nodded, "I assume that she has also explained that if neither of your moms are a match then we will contact the next living biological relation" he noticed how tense Callie got and looked to Stef, Stef shook her head instructing him not to continue, he nodded at Stef and then turned his attention to the nurse that had accompanied him in and nodded at her to take over.

"Mrs Adams Foster, my name is Grace, could I borrow you for a few minutes so I can take some blood" Stef looked up horrified, she wasn't ready for blood to be taken and she looked even more horrified when she saw the needle, Grace looked at Stef and smiled, "it's just so we can test to see if you are a match to your daughter", the nurse was old, she smiled down at Callie when she saw the fear in her eyes, she then gently placed her hand on Callie's and squeezed it, "don't worry darling, I'm only going to have her sitting over there" she pointed to a chair in the corner of the room, "she'll be straight back" the nurse rubbed Callie's hand as she motioned her head towards the chair while looking at Stef, Stef nodded.

"Ok Callie, I'm gonna go get a needle in my arm, sit tight" Stef said placing a small kiss on her head, Callie couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Stef's comment, Stef slid off the bed gently out of Callie's reach, with the loss of contact from Stef, Callie curled up in small ball, Julian noticed this and thought that her would keep her occupied by asking her some questions when Stef was getting her blood taken.

Over in the corner the nurse was getting Stef ready to have her bloods taken.

"Relax, it's only going to take a few minutes and then it'll be all over" the nurse said when she noticed Stef tensing up, Callie couldn't help but smile, her mom was a cop, she saw dead people all the time and yet she was freaking out because of a little needle.

"It's ok mom, it won't kill you" Callie said with a smirk as she sat up straighter to get a better view of her mother and her panicked face, Julian had also turned around when he saw Callie's face light up, "aw if only I had my phone" Callie said smiling.

"That's it, grounded for life if I hear another word from you" Stef tired to say as serious as possible but her voice was shaky, Callie just laughed even more, even though it hurt but she couldn't help it, Stef's face was priceless.

"If you could only see your face" Callie paused, "PRICELESS" Callie shouted and just as she did the nurse had finished filling the first vile full of blood.

"Your wife is to get some blood taken to am I correct?" the nurse asked Stef as she placed a plaster on the puncture hole, Stef nodded and wrapped her hand around where the needle had just been, "perhaps she can be entertainment to your daughter also" she couldn't help but let out a small laugh, Callie had the biggest smile on her face, perhaps the first smile she has smiled in weeks, Stef looked up, she had never seen her this happy, she got up and walked over to the bed and sat down beside Callie.

"My pain for your happiness, huh Callie" Stef said nudging her arm, Callie just smiled cheekily up at her and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "ho, ho just wait to you get out of here missy" Stef got comfy beside Callie, Julian and the nurse finished up a few things, said their goodbyes and then left the room, leaving Stef and Callie to themselves once more, Stef wrapped her arms around Callie and pulled her close, Callie still had a huge smile on her face.

"How ya doing mom?" Callie asked sarcastically, Stef looked down at her daughter and raised an eyebrow, Callie was trying so hard not to laugh but the expression on Stef face, was all it took and she was in hysterics, even thought it hurt she couldn't stop.

"Oh wow, it's nice to see that someone is enjoying my discomfort, at least now I know how much I'm loved" Stef pouted and turned her head away from Callie quickly, causing Callie to abrupt into laughter once more, twice as hard.

"I'm sorry mom, but you're just…." Callie didn't finish her sentence, she stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at the door, her face went whiter than it already was, Stef noticed this when Callie grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards her, Stef looked at Callie and then to the door she was staring at, Stef could feel her blood boil, she clenched her fists before pulling Callie closer to her, she brought her attention back to the door and to the person she thought she would never see there again, Robert Quinn.

* * *

**Oh-ho, so Robert Quinn showed his face again, I read a review about Stef punching him if he showed up again, ya never know I might just let her do that, ****as for the transplant we are still on the fence :) Your thoughts please ladies and gentlemen :) **


	19. Final Warning

**Hello, first thing is first, I am so sorry it's taking me so long to update, College is starting to get out of control and I'm only three weeks back, well four if you include this week, I'm writing as much as can in my free time, which is very little at the minute, so it will take longer for updates to come, in saying that, CHAPTER 19 IS HERE! This chapter was one of the harder ones to write, I had so many ideas in my head about what to do with Robert coming in and I wanted to have a full blown fight between him and Stef but seeing as it was a hospital I thought I'd rein myself in, ALSO, ye all have voted about wither or not the transplant should go ahead and ye guys have been amazing in helping me decide that, the verdict is that there will be NO TRANSPLANT, but Callie still isn't in the clear just yet, so with that, I'm gonna go and let you guys read. ENJOY and THANK YOU!**

* * *

Stef never thought she could hate another human being as much as she hated Robert Quinn at that very moment. This man had the power to rip her family apart but because of the promise she made to her family she was not about to let that happen, she was going to make sure that he or his daughter got nowhere Callie, even if it meant losing her job for assaulting him then she would.

"Mom" Callie sounded like a five year old little girl, she sounded so young and helpless, she buried her face into Stef's side and grabbed onto her, the anger rose in Stef, her daughter was terrified if not more.

"I'll be straight back" Stef said sitting up and taking her arm out from around Callie's shoulders but she was stopped dead in her tracks,

"NOOO, mom please, please don't go, please mommy please" Callie was grabbing at Stef's arm pulling her back towards her trying desperately to hold onto her, so many emotions were running through Stef, she was jumping inside at the fact that Callie had just called her mommy, but she was also so mad at the fact that she was doing it out of fear, she felt the anger build up even more,

"I have to baby, I promise I'll be straight back" Stef said reaching above her head to hit the call button, she began to slide of the bed again only to have Callie grab her arm harder, Stef didn't think she had this much strength, she knew she was strong from the hold she had on Stef earlier, but that was nothing compared to the grip she had on her arm now, Stef looked down at her daughter, "Callie" she said softly placing a hand over Callie's as she tried to peel them off her, just as Callie was about to say something the door opened which caused Callie to jump and scream, "it's ok baby, it's just the nurse" Stef looked at Callie who was just staring up at her, tears in her eyes falling down her face, it broke Stef's heart but she knew that right now, she had to get Robert as far away from Callie as possible, "baby, I need you to let go of my arm, please baby, I promise I'll be straight back, I'm going to get rid of him, you'll never see him again in here, I promise baby, please, let mommy go" Stef was now kneeling down, her hand over Callie's squeezing it, eventually Callie did let go but she was still adamant for Stef not to go, she grabbed onto her shirt,

"Callie, how about, you let your mom go and talk to the man outside and you can tell me how you are feeling pain wise, then we can sort out making you feel better yes?" Grace said smiling down at Callie, Callie looked from Stef, to the door, to Grace and then back to Stef, Stef just smiled down at her daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead,

"It's ok baby," Stef said, she had managed to get Callie to let go of her completely but she wasn't leaving the room until she knew Callie was preoccupied. Callie took a deep breath and nodded slowly, Stef just smiled and nodded towards Grace, and mouthed 'I'll only be a few minutes' before kissing Callie's head once more and walking slowly to the door.

"I thought I made myself very clear that you were not to set foot here again" Stef spat as she grabbed for Robert's shirt, she pulled him right up to her face, "don't you get it, you are not wanted here" she spat at him again,

"Wow, calm down Stef" Robert said holding his hands up, trying to get out of Stef's grip, he saw Stef's eyes darken and knew that he may have just set off a bomb,

"Calm down, you want me to calm down" Stef let him go and took a step back, "you son of a bitch" she said as she took a swing for him, Robert just dodged it in time, but Stef had grabbed him by the shirt once more.

"STEF!" a voice shouted from the blue doors, Stef recognised that voice, it was Stuart, he was by her side in seconds placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to tell you again, stay the hell away from my daughter" and then she done something that not only surprised her but Stuart as well, she kneed Robert in the crotch, "take that as your final, and I do mean final warning, stay the hell from Callie, or I'll get a court order" Stef smiled down at him, Robert had buckled over in two,

"You bitch" Robert said through his teeth, Stef looked at him, she grabbed him and pulled him to his feet,

"What did you just say" Stef said the venom in her voice causing a concerned look to appear on Stuart's face, Stuart saw the anger in Stef's eyes and knew that if he didn't do something Stef could quite possibly kill him, he then spied, who looked like a security guard, walk past the doors, he ran to then and called after him, he walked back over to Stef and Robert who was trying his hardest to get out of Stef's grip,

"Could you please remove this man" he said pointing to Robert. "he's upsetting my daughter" the security guard nodded and walked over to Stef and Robert, he placed a hand on Stef's shoulder which caused her to spin around,

"Easy miss" he said putting a hand out to steady Stef, "come with me sir" he grabbed Robert by the arm quite hard, nodded at Stuart and then Stef and dragged him out to the reception, Stuart watched as he walked Robert out into the reception and smiled to himself, he was brought out of his gaze by a loud bang, he turned around quickly to see Stef holding her hand to her chest,

"Shit" she said as she started to shake it, Stuart walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug,

"Calm down Stef, deep breaths" he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I'm going to enjoy watching you explaining that to my darling daughter" he said with a smirk as he motioned his head towards her hand, "feeling better?"

"Yes and no, but god, I wish it was his face, it mightn't of hurt as much" she said smiling, she couldn't help but smile when Stuart was around, he always made her feel safe and loved, and was proud to call him her dad, even if it was through marriage, she wrapped her free arm around Stuart pulling him into another hug, before pulling back just as quick, "wait, what are YOU doing here" Stef asked, Stuart couldn't help but laugh,

"Ah your mother called told us about Callie and we got the next plane out here, how is my beautiful granddaughter?" Stuart said wrapping his arm around Stef's shoulder and pulling her into his side.

"She, she was ok, until he showed up, nurse is keeping her entertained, but not as well as I can, so that means I, we, should probably get back to her" Stef said leaning into her father-in-law. Stef and Stuart stopped outside of Callie's room and looked in, Callie was curled up in a ball, her finger rubbing her nose, Grace sitting beside her, talking to her and writing down notes, Stef let out a sign and pushed the door open, Callie's head immediately shot up and a small smile appeared on her face that she tried to hide, but Stef and Stuart saw it before it faded, Callie sat up and held her arms out, just like a young child would to their mother wanting to be lifted, Stef stopped in her tracks and just looked at her daughter, she couldn't help but let a few tears escape as she almost ran into her daughters arms, she wasn't sure who was holding onto who tighter but in that moment, she just wanted Callie close, after a few minutes Stuart cleared his throat making his presence known, Stef let out a small laugh as she stood up,

"Hello princess" Stuart said leaning down and kissing Callie on the head

"Hi" Callie said softly, she reached for Stef's hand but Stef was just as quick, Stef interlocked their fingers and then brought her hand up and kissed it.

"Hi baby" she said pushing back the tears, but she wasn't sure why she was crying, then she remembered about her hand and just as she did the throbbing sensation started in it again, causing her to gasp suddenly that took Callie off guard.

"What's wrong mom" Callie asked panicked her face not hiding the fact that she looked terrified

"It's ok baby, I took my anger out on the wall and I think I may have done a bit more damamge than I intended to" she said forcing a smile on her face, she then turned her attention to Grace, "would you have a ice pack I could use please" she said holding up her hand, Grace shook her hand but nodded , she left the room for a few minutes and came back with a ice pack, a first aid box and a sling. The look of terror on Callie's face, was cause for concern for everyone, she had moved over on the bed to allow Stef to lie back, which Callie forced her to do, she grabbed her shoulders and made her lie back, then she held out her hand to Grace, instructing her to give her the stuff, Grace raised an eyebrow and looked at Stef, Stef simply smiled and nodded, Grace placed the ice pack in Callie's hand, Callie turned around and looked at Stef.

"Can I see your hand mom?" Callie asked quietly, Stef smiled and nodded and slowly gave her hand to Callie, Callie took it and looked at it before placing the ice pack over her swollen knuckles, Stef gasped at the coldness and tried to pull her hand back, but Callie held onto it, Stuart who was standing over them, watched in amazement as Callie took over the role as the mother and was taking care of Stef, he knew that Callie and Jude went through a lot and that she was very protective when it came to him, he also knew that Callie protected what was hers and at the present moment, he knew that she was protecting her mother,

"You ok baby?" Stef said using her free hand to put a piece of stray hair behind Callie's ear, Callie only nodded her head, never taking her gaze off of her mother, "Callie look at me" Stef said firmly but with so much love, Callie didn't respond, Stef looked up at Stuart who just shrugged his shoulders, he then took his phone out of his pocket, pointed and mouthed that he was going to call Lena, Stef nodded knowing that he was using it as a scapegoat to get out of the room.

"Alright Callie, your levels are good, your blood pressure is a bit high, but I'm gonna put that down to mom hurting her hand" Grace said with a smile, "I also have some good news Callie, your lung seems to be improving, there is 1% improvement from earlier, however it still isn't enough to get you in the clear, the Doctors will be looking for a least a 5-10% improvement of your lung to rule out the operation, ok?" Grace said smiling down at Callie, Callie took her gaze off of Stef's hand to look at Grace, she gave her a weak smile and nodded before once again bringing her attention back to Stef, "Well Stef, I see you are in good hands, I'll leave you guys to it" Grace said as she left the room, Stef brought her attention to Callie who had once again, brought her full attention to Stef's hand,

"Talk to me baby, don't shut me out" Stef said warmly, Callie looked up at her mother, tears rolling down her cheeks,

"I'm so sorry mom, I didn't want him to hurt you, and this is all my fault" Callie said through the tears, motioning to Stef's hand, Stef gasped,

"Wow, baby, the only person at fault here is him, and me, for punching the wall, but that is another story, baby he didn't hurt me, if anything I hurt him" Stef looked at Callie, who had stopped sniffing and looked at her, a twinkle in her eye.

"What do you mean?" Callie said sniffing,

"Haha, well let's just say that he walked out, more like shuffled out, with something not functioning as well" she said with a smile, Callie shook her head,

"Mom" she said smiling, Stef was amazed at how Callie went from crying, worrying about her, to smiling and relaxing with a few minutes, Stef just laughed slightly before wrapping her arm around Callie awkwardly and hugging her, Callie sighed and leaned into her mothers embrace, Callie then pulled back and looked into Stef's eyes, "Can I fix up your hand?" she asked, Stef almost missed it, she wanted to say no, but right now, she didn't care if it hurt like hell of if her daughter was the one that was going to tend to it, all that mattered was that she was having this moment with her daughter, she knew that both her and Lena agreed that they were going to stop Callie from being like a mom, but at this present time, Stef didn't really care, she had her daughter and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**I wanted to put in somewhere of Callie being protective over her moms, and her family in general, I know it isn't clearly shown here, but I will have it better illustrated in future chapters. Much love :) **


	20. Shine A Light

**OMG CHAPTER 20! I didn't even think I'd get to 10 never mind 20, LET'S PARTY! (Compose yourself Nicola) Ok so this chapter was wrote over three days so I'm not sure if it makes any sense, I'm in college as I've no internet at home right now, being in college on a Saturday really does suck! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, we have some Stef/Stuart and Lena/Stuart interaction going on in this chapter so please enjoy! ALSO thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, as always, ****I'm quite glad Stef kneed him myself, I was going to have her punch him but thought I might leave that to a more, safe environment :) **

* * *

Stuart had left the room to give Callie and Stef some time alone, he knew that Callie found it hard to express her feelings and was told first hand by Dana, when she lost it a Frank's funeral, so he gave them some space, he wasn't lying when he told Stef he was going to ring Lena although he wasn't sure if he could keep her wife's little fight with the wall a secret from her, that's one thing that has always be good about his and Lena's relationship, no matter what, they have never lied to each other, they've always told the truth and let the other one in, but it wasn't his place to tell his daughter about her wife, it was Stef's job.

"Daddy" Lena's voice sounded from the other end of the phone,

"Hello princess" Stuart said smiling, one thing that always cheered him up was the sound of his daughters voice, no matter where he was in the world, she always made him feel like he was at home.

"How's everything at the hospital?" and there it was, she may not have said, how's Stef and Callie, but it meant the same thing, he knew that it wasn't his place to say so he didn't he had to think on his feet,

"Things are good, Stef and Callie are in her room, and I've just popped out for some coffee, how's things at home? How's your mother?" Stuart asked with a smirk, he knew that Lena and Dana didn't always see eye to eye and most of the time he wanted nothing more than to pull his wife aside and tell her to pull herself together and give Lena a break, ever since Lena lost the baby however, Dana has been nothing more than supportive and caring, which is something that he doesn't see from her often.

"Good, everything's good, mom is, good, she's making lunch for the kids" Stuart smiled, he knew deep down, Dana wanted nothing more than to spend time with her daughter and her grandchildren,

"And how are you?" Stuart asked with concern in his voice, he knows his daughter has a big heart and that can sometimes lead her astray, but he also knows that she loves her wife and kids more than anything in this world, not being here with Callie he knew was hard on her, but she was still a mother to four other children,

"Daddy, could you also warn Stef that mom is going into see Callie after lunch" Lena said trying to not sound too happy, when her mother told her that she was going into see Callie she was so ecstatic, she had another granddaughter to spoil and even thought it mightn't have been the best of circumstance,

"Really? Well in that case I better go spend some time with my granddaughter before your mother takes all her attention" Stuart said letting out a small laugh, Lena couldn't help but laugh also,

"Goodbye daddy, I'll see you soon" Lena said,

"Sooner than you think my darling, I love you" Stuart said softly,

"I love you too" and with that Lena and Stuart ended their phone, Stuart began to make his way back into Callie's room but was stopped, he took in the sight before him, there was Stef and Callie, lying on her bed, he wasn't sure who was holding onto who, Stef had Callie wrapped in her arms, with Callie's head on her chest, whereas Callie had her arms around Stef holding her close, he couldn't help but take a picture, simply to remind himself of just how amazing his daughters family was,

"Now isn't that a sight for sore eyes" Stuart said after placing his phone back in his pocket, walking further into the room, both Callie and Stef looked up and smiled, Callie immediately put her head back down on Stef's chest, which caused Stuart to raise his eyebrows,

"Someone's a little tired" Stef said seeing Stuart's facial expressions, Stuart nodded and walked further into the room, "I wanted to spend some time with my, sleepy, granddaughter before Dana comes in, and takes all her attention" Stuart said with a smile taking a seat beside Callie's bed, Stef raised an eyebrow at the mention of her mother-in-law, Callie also looked up with a small smirk, she knew that Lena and her mother had a interesting relationship, and Stef at times felt like the referee between them, she looked at Stuart and gave him a smile,

"I'd like that grandpa" Callie said yawning, Callie had never openly called Stuart or Dana grams or grandpa and the look that spread across his face, he smiled softly, before walking over to the bed, Stef knew that this moment was between a grandfather and his granddaughter so managed to pry herself away from Callie, Stuart helped Stef of the bed, squeezing her hands while doing so, he then took the place that Stef had just left beside Callie, he took the girl into his arms, he held her for what felt like forever, Stef couldn't help let a tear fall as she watched this very special moment between the two, and like Stuart had done moments earlier, she too, took her phone out and snapped a quick picture,

"Callie, I've never loved the sound of grandpa until now, you my sweet girl, have just brightened my day, but don't tell you mother" he said placing a kiss on her head, he felt so much love for the young girl in his arms, he wanted to protect her from everyone and everything, Callie smiled to herself and wrapped her arm around him laying her head on his chest, Stuart stroked her hair as he began to hum softly, Stef watched in awe as Callie began to relax and let Stuart hold her, she would have never thought this would be happening when she first met Callie, she had walls as high as the Great Wall of China and refused to let anyone in, she was rude but it was a reflex of her being scared, she put herself in danger to safe her brother and would do anything to make sure that he was ok, she saw that first hand when Callie told her that she could send her back to juvie as long as she promised her that Jude was safe, it was then that she knew that this girl was going to be in her life for a long, long time.

* * *

"_Stef, what did you mean that we're not putting them back into the system?" Lena asked pulling her hair up on top of her head, before joining her wife in bed,_

"_I mean we aren't putting them back into the system, this is gonna be their last stop, until we can find somewhere that is willing to take them forever, and I will make sure that it is a good place, I will not send them somewhere where either one of them are in danger" Stef said rubbing her forehead, Lena looked over and smiled,_

"_Someone's made a mark on you huh?" Lena asked smiling lovingly at Stef, Stef now hand her hand over her eyes, she lifted it slowly and looked at her wife before placing both hands over her face,_

"_She's just a kid Lena, and yet she was willing to give up her happiness for that little boy, Lena her face, more like her eyes, when she was telling me to send her back to juvie but to keep Jude, Lena, I…I" Stef couldn't finish her sentence, she didn't know how to, she still couldn't get over the fact that the sixteen year old girl who was currently sleeping In her living room was willing to do whatever it would take for her brother, and Stef had a feeling that there was more to it than just a sister wanting her brother to be safe._

"_It's ok honey, I know what you mean about her eyes, they give her true emotions away, that day when Bill called, her eyes, they told me that the girl standing infront of me with a iron front was really a scared little girl who didn't know what to do, who's future was in the hands of a woman she didn't even know, so I know Stef, her eyes can make you do anything" Lena said moving closer to her wife, Stef noticed this and opened her arms inviting Lena to lie on her chest, _

"_I just can't shake the feeling that when it comes to them going, I'm not going to want to let them" Stef said placing a small kiss on Lena's forehead._

* * *

Stef smiled to herself, she was so glad that she went with her heart in the end, she wanted Callie and Jude to be a part of her life, a part of their lives, and Lena's wise words to Mariana popped into her head at that very moment, 'DNA doesn't make a family, love does' and that was true, even though they were not biologically related, although Sharon questioned Callie on more than one occasion, they were still by far, her children and nobody was going to change that, Stef was brought out of her thoughts by Callie's monitors beeping and her coughing forcefully, Stuart was now off the bed standing over Callie, rubbing her back, Stef took three long strides and was beside her bed.

"Callie, baby, look at me, what's wrong?" Stef asked with panic in her voice and fear in her eyes, she turned to Stuart, "what happened?"

"I…I'm not sure, I was telling her about London and then she just started to cough, I…." Stuart didn't get to finish his sentence as the room was full with nurses and doctors within seconds and once again Stef was made stand outside.

"I need to call Lena" Stef said pacing back and forward outside of Callie's door, she reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

"Maybe you should wait and see what is happening before you go worrying her Stef," Stuart said as calmly as possible, he went to place his hand on her shoulder but detracted it just as quick, not sure if physical contact would be the best thing at this time,

"Well what am I suppose to do" Stef said throwing her arms up in the arm, just as Stuart was about to reply, the door to Callie's room opened and Julian started to walk out. "How is she?" Stef asked before he was even fully out the door,

"She is good…she"

"What happened?" Stef asked not giving him time to finish his previous sentence,

"Truthfully Stef, it is nothing to worry about, patients who suffer severe lung damage usually have severe coughing fits than can make then very uncomfortable and extremely breathless, in Callie's case, it was not using her mask enough, her lungs aren't strong enough to do it themselves which is why she has the mask, that coughing fit that she just experienced was her body telling her that she needed some" Julian said smiling,

"So she's ok?" Staurt asked coming up behind Stef and now placing his hand on her back, Julian nodded,

"Yes, she is ok, I would advise however that she doesn't take her mask off for a while, her lungs are still very weak and it is also helping her to breathe" he paused for a moment taking in Stef's expression before proceeding, "he left lung" Stef's eyes grew wide, "has shown slight improvement, 0.4% to be exact, it seems small but it is still an improvement none the less, until her lung shows at least a 10% improvement we are not ruling out the possibility of a transplant" Julian looked at Stef, her eyes filled with fear once again, he smiled to himself, "but there should be nothing to worry about, she has shown a small improvement but a improvement"

"So this is a good sign" Stuart asked, Julian looked at him and raised an eyebrow, he then looked to Stef who laughed slightly,

"This is my father-in-law" Stef said motioning to Stuart with her head.

"Ah" Julian said with a smile, "pleasure" he said holding out his hand to Stuart, Stuart smiled and shook his hand, "and to answer your question sir, yes this is a good sign, now the nurse is giving her some pain relief that will possibly make her drowsy, so don't be worried if she falls asleep suddenly" Julain let out a small laugh at Stef's facial expression, just then Grace came out with a large tray,

"You can go in now, she will be drowsy for a few hours after she wakes up also" Grace smiled to Stef and nodded at Stuart,

"Yes, I'll let you go and see Callie, if you need anything you were to find me" he smiled at Stef and Stuart and turned and walked down the corridor with Grace, Stef and Stuart where in Callie's room just a fast as they went out of it, Callie was hooked up to another drip, the pain relief, with the mask over her face also, Stef looked at her daughter and she didn't see the sixteen year old, she saw a five year old who was curled up in protective ball, Stef noticed her jacket was in Callie's arms, she smiled and walked over to the bed slowly.

"Baby" Stef whispered trying not let her emotions come through, she rubbed Callie's cheek with her thumb, Callie realised her grip on Stef's jacket and grabbed her hand, she pulled down into the hoody and squeezed it , never had she seen Callie show this sort of affection, sure she has hugged her every now and then but to show this open affection to Stef made her heart swell, her daughter was reaching out and she was going to comfort her in the one way she knew how, love, Stef noticed that Callie was also lying on one side of the bed, Stef couldn't help a smile that plastered her face, she moved onto the bed without disturbing any of the wires on or around Callie, once she got comfortable, she pulled Callie over to her, Callie pit her head on Stef's chest and curled into her, Stuart stood at the door with unshed tears in his eyes, he watched as Callie sunk deeper into Stef's embrace and as Stef wrapped her arms around Callie, creating almost like a bubble, Stef kissed the top of Callie's head and she could hear Callie's breathing out, Stef turned her attention back to Stuart, "he wasn't far wrong, she's out" Stuart smiled,

"Of course she is, look who's arms she is in" Stuart nodded towards Callie as she tried to move closer, any closer and she would be on top of her, he couldn't help but laugh, "well, she's no longer the scared teenager I once saw, now, now she's just a little girl who wants her mom"

* * *

**Alright, so next chapter will be up probably the end of next week, I've a lot of college work to hand in so this will be on the back burner for a while, but ya never know, it could be up before, ye mightn't know! **


	21. Grandpa

**I have returned, FINALLY says you! First I would like to apologies for not updating sooner, personal life got the better of me, yet again, and secondly I would like to thank EVERYONE who has been reading and reviewing this, it means so much, so this chapter I had in my head from the very start, I watched season one right through last week and I hated that it didn't show any real time better Callie Jude and Stuart, however this story shall change that, also I love Dana and Lena's realtionship, reminds me and mine and my own mothers at times, so I played about with it in this too, so I shall leave it there, please enjoy and I shall update soon, HOPEFULLY**

* * *

"Lena Elizabeth what are you doing?" Dana said standing at the door to Stef and Lena's bedroom, as much as Lena loved her mother there was only a certain amount of her she could take at once, but since losing Frankie, her mother has been more reserved and has taken a step back,

"I'm doing washing mom" Lena said trying not to sound sarcastic, her relationship with her mother had always been tense, she always felt she could never live up to her mother's expectations, every time her mother comes over, Lena has a mini breakdown and Stef is always there to pull her back in and be her shoulder to cry on.

"Yes I can see that Lena" Dana said folding her arms across her chest and raiding a eyebrow at her daughter, but Dana knew he daughter well enough to know that she had a tendency to do housework when she was worried or stressed, one trait she didn't inherit from her mother, she moved into the room and made her way towards the bed, she took a seat at the edge and picked up a shirt and began to fold it, Lena stopped and just stared at her mother, a smirk crossed her lips, Dana could feel her looking at her and looked up,

"What?"

Lena just laughed and shook her head,

"I just never thought I would see my mother sitting in my bedroom helping me fold cloths, well folding in itself" Lena said a smile now plastered across her face, Lena couldn't help but laugh, she shook her head and placed the shirt down, reaching for the last one,

"Lena I am capable of this" Dana said motioning to the shirt in her hands, "tell me baby, will you be joining me in visiting my beautiful granddaughter, we can't let your father have all the fun" Dana said as she placed the final shirt on the now quite high stack of cloths, Lena let out a loud sigh and fell back onto the bed rubbing her forehead,

"I would love to mom, but someone has to stay home with the kids, I was planning on taking them in to see her later anyway" Lena said running her hand through her curls,

"Looks like it's just me and my handsome grandson" Dana said with a big smile, she repositioned herself so she was sitting at Lena's head, Lena opened her eyes and stared at her mother before sitting up, supporting herself on her elbows,

"You have more than one grandson mom, you have three" Lena said trying not to sound annoyed, it was this kind of thing that always annoyed her, Dana couldn't help but laugh at Lena's facial expressions,

"Yes I am well aware of that Lena Elizabeth, my dear boy Jesus asked me this morning if he could accompany me to the hospital, now how could I say no to that boy?" Dana asked raising an eyebrow, Lena let out a small laugh, it was very hard to say no to Jesus especially when it concerned his siblings,

"Oh I know mom"

Back at the hospital, Stuart had left to go and grab a coffee after Callie had fallen asleep with Stef not far behind her, he loved how comfortable Callie had become around everyone and still couldn't get over her calling him 'grandpa', a smile spread across his face as he thought about the first time he had met both Callie and Jude,

* * *

"_So where are my new grandchildren?" Stuart said breaking the tension that had just engulfed the room, Stef and Sharon didn't seem to break eye contact until he cleared his throat, _

"_Sorry Stuart, I'll go grab them" Stef said downing her glass of wine in record time before shaking her head and sliding off the stool to go and find her newest son and daughter, it didn't take her long, they were both curled up on the couch , Callie running her hand through Jude's hair, while he had his arms around Callie, Stef just stood there for a moment taking in the sight, she then slowly made her way into the room, "we all ok in here?" Stef asked sensing an unusual atmosphere in the room as she entered, Jude and Callie both looked up and smiled,_

"_Just chilling" Jude said with a smile sitting up straighter, Stef wasn't convinced but left it, making a mental note to speak to Lena about the siblings sudden clinginess, _

"_Good, because there is someone mama and I would like you to meet" Stef and Lena had both decided to refer to themselves as 'mom' and 'mama' when they were taking to the kids, especially to Callie and Jude, they wanted them to feel not just safe, but feel loved, at hearing this Jude's eyes got wider and smiled, Stef even noticed a small smile appear on Callie's face, even if she was trying to hide it, Stef walked closer to the siblings and held out her hands for them to take, Jude grabbed one immediately, Callie hesitated but eventually grabbed the other after a few seconds, Stef pulled both kids off the couch and couldn't have a bigger smile on her face, Callie was opening up more and more and getting more comfortable around them and that is all they wanted, was for her to feel wanted and loved, but she was still distant every now and then, something that they were getting us to, _

_Stef led them into the kitchen to join Lena and their parents, she could feel Callie tense up and squeezed her hand reassuring her that she was right there, Stef stopped at the bottom of the step and pulled both Jude and Callie to her side but still standing slightly infront of her, Stuart couldn't help but smile, Callie looked exactly like Lena when she was nervous, Dana smiled at both Callie and Jude and smiled even wider when both of them returned it warmly, Lena walked over to join her wife and kids, she walked up behind Callie and Jude and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, she pushed them forward slightly, Callie being the more stubborn of the two, Stuart couldn't help but laugh and turn his attention to Stef, _

"_Are you sure she's not biologically yours Stef?" Stuart asked trying to compose himself, Stef just smirked and held up her hands,_

"_Callie, Jude I want you to met my dad, Stuart" Lena said leaving the siblings and walking over to her father and placing both her hands on his shoulder, "Daddy, this is Callie and Jude" Stuart smiled at the siblings, he walked over to them and stretched out his hand, Jude was the first to accept it, he had a firm grip and gave it a firm shake, which caused Stuart to let out a slight chuckle, _

"_That's some handshake you have their my boy" Stuart said smiling down at Jude, Jude smiled back at him,_

"_Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you sir" Jude said letting go, Callie then took his hand and gave it quite a firm shake also, _

"_My, my, another excellent handshake" Stuart said smiling at Callie, Callie let out a small laugh,_

"_nice to meet you" Callie said with a smile, _

"_Oh please, the pleasure is all mine" Stuart said straightening himself up and smiling down at the newest members of his family"_

* * *

Stuart knew that from the first moment he saw Callie, she would have a place in his heart and he was right, as he found himself buying not only himself a coffee, but Stef and Callie also, along with Callie's favourite bar, Twix.

Dana and Jesus had just pulled up outside the hospital when Dana's phone rang,

"You go on in, I have to take this, what room is she in?" Dana said searching for her phone in her handbag,

"She was still in ICU last time we were here" Jesus said opening the door and exiting quickly, Dana shot him a smile,

"That boy" Dana said with a smile, before answering her phone, "Dana Adams"

Jesus ran into the reception area and looked around, when he couldn't see his mom or his grandfather he knew that they were probably in with Callie, he was just about to walk through the doors when a familiar voice called him,

"Jesus?" Stuart said in shock, "how did you get here?" Stuart said hugging his grandson as best he could with his hands full while trying not to burn him,

"Grams drove me, she had to answer a phone call but she said she'd be right in" Jesus said, he looked at the doors and then back to his grandfather, Stuart couldn't help but laugh,

"Let's go in shall we?" he said with a smile, it wasn't even fully out of his mouth till Jesus had pushed the door open and ran through them, he stood outside Callie's room, looking in at his mother and his sister curled up on the bed asleep, he let out a small sigh, Stuart had a confused look on his face when he approached his grandson, "hoping she would be awake" he said after looking through the window, Jesus nodded slowly

"Was hoping to have some one on one time with her, just talk to her" Jesus said sadly, well how about we take these in I'll grab your mother and go out and wait for my darling wife, that should give you plenty of time with her" Stuart said with a smile, he knew that Dana would be on the phone for a good while, and he also knew that Stef needed the fresh air, he wasn't sure if she had even been outside except for coming and going from the hospital,

"That'll be cool" Jesus said a small smile starting to appear on his face,

"Ok then" Stuart said as he pushed the door opened with his shoulder and side, he was surprised to see Stef's head turn around to look at him, Stef eyes widened when she saw Jesus, she gently pulled herself away from Callie and walked over to her son, wrapping him up in one of her mama bear hugs,

"Hello handsome" Stef said placing a small kiss to Jesus' temple.

"Hi mom" Jesus said pulling back from Stef to look at Callie, Stef couldn't help but let out a small chuckle,

"Oh, ok, just forget I'm here then" Stef said, Jesus turned to look at her and she stuck out her tongue getting a small laugh and a huge smile from her son, "what are you doing here baby, more importantly HOW did you get here?" Stef asked as she placed her hands on her hips,

"Grams drove me, she's out in the car," Jesus said raising his hands in the air, Stef smiled at him again,

"I bought you some coffee, how about we go and see how Dana is, and leave Jesus to watch over Callie," He said with a wink, hoping that Stef would get the hint that Jesus wanted time with his sister, Stef looked at Jesus who was staring at Callie with awe, she couldn't help but smile, she then turned her attention back to Stuart,

"Sounds good, behave young man" Stef said placing a hand on Jesus' shoulder, "please call me if anything happens" she said strongly, causing Jesus to look at his mother,

"I will mom, don't worry" Jesus gave her a smile and then turned to Stuart, "You can leave her coffee here, I'll give it to her when she wakes up" Stuart went very flush all of a sudden and couldn't help but let out a sheepish laugh, Stef tuned to him and crossed her arms across her chest,

"I thought she might be thirsty, and want something other than water" he said, giving Stef his best, 'I'm sorry, but I love you' smile, Stef just laughed and shook her head,

"Its fine Stuart, just don't tell Lena" she said as Stuart nodded she then turned to Jesus and poked him on the arm, "and you, no drinking it, am I clear" Stef said raising an eyebrow,

"Crystal clear mom"

"Ok then, I shall leave you with your sister, and when she wakes up, play nice Jesus" Stef said in her cop voice while giving him her warning glare, Jesus again through his hands up in defence,

"I swear" he smiled at his mom before taking the cup of coffee off of Stuart, placing it on the trolley at the bottom of the bed and then moving to Callie's bed and sitting beside her, Stef smiled at the sight of her son and daughter, she felt Stuart's arm come around her waist and a coffee cup being placed infront of her nose,

"Thank you" she said softly as she took it and inhaled sharply before taking a sip, hospital coffee wasn't her favorite thing in the world, but it would suffice until she got to a real coffee shop, she turned back to Jesus and Callie once more before Stuart led them out and tears formed in her eyes and swelling in her heart, Jesus was now lying next to Callie, with Callie curled up in a ball, her head on his chest with his hand running through her hair, he was humming softly to her, Stef's free hand went to her heart and she tapped it lightly,

"She's in good hands" Stuart whispered in her ear before leading her out the door to go and find Dana.

* * *

**Aw Jesus and Callie, I intend to do a chapter just based on them as I would love to see more of there interactions, I loved it when both him and Mariana confronted Brandon about Callie, I thought he was such a protective brother, even if he wasn't really but still, it was cute.**

**Also, please if you have any ideas as to what you want or would like to see happen please feel free to message me your ideas, they are ALWAYS welcome. Cheers x**


	22. Sibling Bonds

**WHAT! TWO UPDATES IN 24 HOURS...I'M ON A ROLL :) OK guys here is a chapter on Jesus and Callie, I was going to have this whole chapter dedicated to them but I thought I'd leave it for another chapter, so in this chapter we have A LOT of Jesus/Callie, some Jesus/Stef and some Callie/Stef, also, it was amazing waking up to all the reviews this morning, you guys make me so happy thank you..please ENJOY!**

* * *

Jesus and Callie just stayed cuddled together for what felt like forever until Callie started to stir; Jesus sat up more so Callie could wake up better.

"Hey" he said after Callie got familiar with her surroundings

"Hey" Callie said in shock, she was expecting to be cuddling into Stef, not Jesus, but she didn't really mind, "what, what are you doing here? Where's mom?" Callie said rubbing her eyes, Jesus eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open slightly, Callie had yet to address Stef and Lena as 'mom' and 'momma' infront of her siblings and it took Jesus a little by surprise, when he didn't respond Callie poked him lightly,

"Ow, what?"

"Where. Is. Mom?" Callie said with a smile,

"oh, her and grandpa went out to get some air" Jesus said, it wasn't a complete lie, he just didn't want to overwhelm Callie with the known presence of their grandmother just yet, "you just called her mom" Jesus said with a slight smirk,

"Yeah I called her it not long after I woke up, thought it was about time" Callie said with a wide grin,

"Just about" Jesus said, which earned him a poke in the ribs from Callie, "hey, you're getting to use to doing that" he said as he rubbed his side, Callie just stuck out her tongue,

"So what are you doing here?" Callie said making herself more comfy on Jesus chest,

"Oh ya know, just thought I'd live up to the coolest brother reputation and come in and see you" Jesus said with a huge grin, the real reason for him coming in to see her he wasn't going to tell her just yet, he knew there was more to Callie being in here than what the moms' were telling them, and one way or another, he was going to find out what exactly happened to his sister, he would kill whoever hurt her, and then he would be killed by Stef for doing it, he couldn't help but smile at the thought,

"What are you smiling at" Callie asked

"Huh, nothing just thinking" Jesus said shaking his head,

"Oh, you better not be thinking about Haley, is it, because that's just creepy Jesus" Callie said with a smirk, she could feel Jesus tense up and smiled,

"What, no" Jesus said sitting up straighter,

"Whatever you say Jesus" Callie said with a huge smile, she repositioned herself because Jesus had moved and couldn't help but spy the cup of coffee sitting at the end of her bed, "is that for me" Callie asked quietly,

"Yeah, grandpa bought you it, mom says don't tell mama" Jesus smiled down at Callie and slid off the bed, he grabbed the coffee and a straw not sure if Callie could manage drinking it straighter from the cup, "here" Jesus said handing Callie the cup without the straw first, she took it, and her hands began to shake, Jesus noticed and grabbed the cup, "let me" he said as he sat beside Callie and brought the cup to his sisters lips, Callie took a big gulp without thinking and just let it stay in her mouth before swallowing it, she sighed and lay back on the bed,

"That tastes horrible, but it's so good at the same time" Callie said, wiping her mouth, Jesus just laughed,

"Yeah mom said the exact same thing" Jesus said placing the coffee cup on the locker beside Callie, he turned his attention back to Callie and looked at her, he noticed the gash at the side of her head that had stitches, he never noticed it before now, Callie could feel his eyes on her and looked at Jesus,

"What?" Callie said shifting uncomfortable under her brother's gaze,

"Nothing, sorry," he said noticing how uncomfortable she had got, he knew that now was the time to approach the topic he was dreading the answers to, "what happened to you Callie" Jesus said in a concerned voice, his hand grabbed Callie's and gave it a small squeeze, Callie didn't make eye contact but squeezed it back,

"I…I don't know, I can't really remember" Callie said, it was a lie, she remembered, she remembered everything, and she knew that if she told Jesus then it wouldn't be long till Stef found out as Jesus would be on a warpath, she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, Jesus noticed this and raised an eyebrow,

"What's so funny" Jesus said,

"Nothing, just thinking, you'll be so dead by mom if you do anything" Callie said still not meeting her brothers eyes, Jesus smiled, he leaned forward and placed both his hands on Callie's shoulders, forcing Callie to look at him,

"Yeah well, they messed with the wrong family, ain't nobody getting away with hurting anyone, especially my sisters" Jesus said with a small smile, Callie looked into his eyes and saw something that she never saw in them before, pure love, Callie knew that her and Jesus never really had any sort of time to bond or get to know each other, so seeing him like this, just made her love him even more,

"Ha, nice to see, I take it anyone who wants to marry me is going to have to go through Mom, Mama, Jude, Brandon and YOU" Callie said pointing at Jesus and scrunching her nose up. Jesus smiled,

"Yip"

"Lovely, then there is no way in hell I'll be getting married then, mom's a cop, mama's a vice principal, one brother is a wrestler, the other brother is a music genius, yeah I'll just grow old and have like a hundred cats" Jesus was now in hysterics, Callie was quite proud of herself, she loved this, she loved just sitting her and having fun with her brother, something that she never got to do before,

"Yeah, I think just mom would scare anybody off, why do you think Mariana never had a boyfriend" Jesus said raising his eyebrows,

"Oh I just put that down to you and Brandon scaring them off, mom just added to the blow" Callie smiled

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

A soft knock came from the door and both Callie and Jesus looked up, Grace was standing with a smile on her face,

"It's nice to see you smiling and laughing at someone other than your mother Callie" Grace said as she walked into the room, Callie tensed up a little but relaxed just as quick, Jesus shot Callie a look and she just laughed,

"Mom had to get blood taken, her face was priceless, she's a cop and yet she was terrified of a little needle" Callie tried to suppress a laugh but it was unsuccessful after Jesus started,

"Really? Aw that would have been good blackmail material" Jesus said with a smile, Callie nodded,

"What would be good blackmail material" Stef said as she walked back in the room, Jesus and Callie both looked up panic on their faces, Stef raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but smile, she had caught her children of guard, possibly talking about herself and Lena as that's the only time they had expressions like that,

"Oh, nothing," Jesus said quickly looking at Callie for support, Callie just nodded and turned her attention to Grace who was putting something in her IV,

"What is that" Callie asked, motioning to the syringe full of a yellow liquid,

"It's to help with the pain, Doctor O'Hara reduced your dozes so it should be easier whenever you start to get up and walk around, you won't be relying on this all the time" Grace said as she finished with the syringe, Jesus just turned the other way, Stef was now standing at the bed, running her hand through both Jesus and Callie's hair, she looked at Grace and smiled, Grace smiled back and then turned her attention to Callie's monitors,

"Hello my babies" Stef said after kissing both of her kids on the head, "How you feeling sweets" she asked Callie as her hand went to Callie's back,

"Better" she said smiling at Stef and looking at Jesus, Jesus returned the smile, and felt a tightness in his chest, he couldn't help but think that he had made his sister feel better, his smile was amazing, Callie noticed this, she smiled at him and nodded, the biggest grim Stef had ever seem plastered his face and she couldn't help but laugh slightly,

"Looks like Jesus here made Callie feel better, nice job bud" Stef said rubbing his back, Jesus sat up straighter, taking the praise and compliments as they came, Callie couldn't help but laugh,

"Where's grandpa" Callie asked as she sat up more in the bed, Stef took a seat next to her and Callie immediately curled into her side, Stef was shocked for a moment, but wrapped her arm around her, Stef placed a kiss on her forehead and began to run her fingers though Callie's hair,

"He'll be in a minute" Stef looked at Jesus and smiled,

"I'm gonna go see if I can find something to eat" Jesus said standing up, both Stef and Callie laughed,

"Yes, always thinking about your stomach" Stef said shaking her head,

"What, I'm hungry" Jesus said with a smirk,

"Go, and behave please" Stef said giving him her best 'behave or beware' glare, Jesus just smiled and nodded, when he left the room Stef turned her attention straight to Callie, she looked at her for a minute and notice Callie tense up,

"What?" Callie asked not looking at her mom,

"Nothing, I just enjoy seeing you and Jesus interacting, it's nice to see him bond with someone other than his sister, and just between us, he never actually bonded with any of the kids we fostered, unless they liked something along the lines of action man or Mario brothers" Stef smiled, Callie just laughed,

"Yeah I can see him liking Action Man" Callie said with a lack of enthusiasm,

"What's up sweets" Stef said, noticing how tense Callie had gotten all of a sudden,

"Nothing," Callie said, Stef raised an eyebrow,

"Callie" Stef said in her best mom voice, Callie looked up and saw Stef staring at her, with that mom expression that she always read as ' tell me or you'll be in big trouble'.

"It's just, what will happen now" Callie said curling into Stef more,

"I don't get you love"

"What's gonna happen now I'm awake, I know the cops have been here, and Jesus wants to know, probably so he can go and knock someone out" Stef expression turn quickly and Callie couldn't help but laugh slightly,

"Oh, no, that's what he thinks, he'll be grounded from now till his grandchildren have grandchildren, if he even thinks about anything violent" Stef said trying not to look happy, Callie noticed and smiled,

"You know that won't stop him right?" Callie said,

"Oh I know, but mama can, I may be the cop, but mama, oh no, you don't mess with mama" Stef said looking down at Callie, "but that's not what's bothering you is it honey" Stef said placing a loss stand of hair behind Callie's ear, "you can tell me you know" Callie looked up at Stef with fear in her eyes,

"I can't" Callie whispered before burying her head in Stef shoulder, Stef moved around so she could get better access to Callie,

"Oh no you don't, no hiding from me, you can tell me anything baby" Stef said placing both hands on Callie's face and looking into her eyes, what she saw back, was a mixture of fear, guilt and love, she couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about Callie's actions now that didn't sit right with her,

"I'm sorry" Callie said, lowering her head

"No, don't tell me your sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for," Stef said bringing Callie's head up to look at her, "what's wrong baby, are you scared, is that it" Stef asked, Callie's eyes said it all, she was terrified, and Stef didn't like it,

"I can't" Callie said again,

"You can't what baby, you can't what?" Stef said trying to get Callie to look at her, when she refused to make eye contact, Stef took a stab in the dark, "you can't tell me, is that it?" Callie nodded slightly before burying her head in Stef's shoulder; Stef just wrapped her arms around her and held her close, Stef was going to make it her mission to find out what happened to her daughter, one way or another, someone was going to pay for making her daughter terrified to open her mouth, but Stef had her suspicions already.

* * *

**OOOOHHH, So Callie is scared, who or what is she scared of? Stef has her suspicions, have you? Next chapter will shed some light on what happened to Callie! Cheers**


	23. Just Breathe

**Good morning, good afternoon or good evening, it's good morning with me but anyway! Firstly I want to thank EVERYONE who has been reviewing this you really don't know how good it is to wake up to all those reviews ye guys are amazing! Secondly, this chapter took me ALL DAY yesterday, I kept editing it and editing it as I didn't like it, I just gace up at like 2 this morning and this is the end result, I'm off for a week next week so that will probably be the next update, I've a lot of work to hand in so my attention will be focused on college for the rest of the week- anyway here is chapter 23! ENJOY!**

* * *

Stef was sitting on the bed holding her crying daughter, Stef was trying everything to calm her down but nothing seemed to be working, Callie's monitors started to beep and Stef was getting worried,

"Ok baby, I need you to take a deep breath for me" Stef said pulling Callie out of her shoulder, "Callie" Stef said but she didn't seem to get any response,

"Can't. Breath" Callie said between gasps, Stef looked helpless, Lena was always so much better when the kids were having a panic attack, but she caught a few things from watching Lena when Mariana use to have them, Stef took herself off the bed and kneeled down at the side of the bed, Callie was now, tapping her chest,

"Ok baby, I need you to look at me" Stef said rubbing her thumb against Callie's cheek, Callie looked at Stef, the fear in her eyes, Stef felt her heart break, "that's good baby, ok, follow my breathing, in and out" Stef took a deep breath and then exhaled, Callie looked on at her mother, her vision was becoming blurry and she couldn't make out exactly what she was saying, "Oh no, no, no ,no ,no, CALLIE!" Stef shouted as she jumped up and pushed the call button above her bed, Stef wrapped her arms around her and rocked her slightly, within seconds two nurses had ran into the room,

"Callie, can you hear me honey" one of the nurses said, Callie nodded slowly still trying to catch her breath, "OK Callie I'm going to need you to calm down for me" the nurse said as she looked at Callie, Callie's eyes grew wide as she grabbed for Stef's hand, Stef gave it to her and felt her squeezed it, Stef gasped at the strength her daughter had,

"It's ok baby, I'm right here, we'll do it together" Stef said kissing her head, she nodded towards the nurse and she nodded back,

"Callie, your having a panic attack, so what we're going to do is we are going to breath together ok" Callie nodded slowly tapping her chest every quicker,

"Callie I need you to look at me" the second nurse said, Callie forced her head up, her lips were turning blue and her face was scary pale, the nurse tried not to react but it was seen by Stef, Stef at this moment was glad that she could only she the back of her head, the nurse then turned to Stef, "OK mom, I need you to come and stand infront of Callie, let her see you" Stef nodded and slowly slid of the bed to the floor, not letting go of Callie's hand, Callie head snapped around and looked at Stef, Stef face went white, Callie looked like death and it scared her, even more than it did when she was in a coma,

"Callie, take a deep breath," the first nurse said, Callie tried her best but it didn't seem to work,

"Look at me baby" Stef said squeezing her hand, Callie looked at Stef and Stef took a deep breath, Callie done the same, Stef then exhaled and took another one, Callie again followed her mothers' lead,

"That's good Callie, now try and relax" the nurse said running her hand up and down Callie's back, Callie locked eyes with Stef and followed her breathing, soon Callie's breathing was back to normal.

"Good baby," Stef said as she stood up and kissed Callie's head, Callie didn't release the pressure on Stef's hand once, Stef slid in beside her once more and Callie was quick to bury herself in her side,

"Callie" the nurse said as she placed a hand on Callie's back, everyone was shocked when Callie flinched and tried to climb on Stef, Stef pulled her as best she could onto her lap and rocked her back and forward whispering in her ear,

"It's ok baby, I'm here, I'm right here" Stef said as she felt a wet patch begin to form on her chest, she couldn't help but feel useless, she just prayed that Jesus, Dana and Stuart didn't walk through the doors.

In the canteen, Jesus was sitting at a table with Stuart talking stuffing his face full of lasagna

"Grandpa" Jesus said with a mouthful of food, Stuart raised an eyebrow and chuckled,

"Jesus" Stuart said taking a sip of his now cold coffee,

"Give it to me straight, what's really up with Callie" Jesus said putting another forkful of food in his mouth, Stuart was not expecting that and was taking of guard, he tensed up slightly but shook it off rather quick,

"I don't know what you mean son" Stuart said sitting up straighter,

"Don't play dumb grandpa, I know Moms' told you guys what happened Callie, and as her brother, I have a right to know" Stuart smiled, Jesus was getting agitated, and becoming the protective brother, something that always warmed his heart.

"Jesus, it's not my place to say what happened to your sister" Stuart said placing his hand over Jesus', Jesus was about to protest when he spied Dana walking into the reception,

"there's grandma, I'll go get her, I think mom wanted some time with Callie" Jesus said as he stuffed his mouth full of food again and got up to go and get Dana, Stuart just laughed, sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

In Callie's room, things weren't much better, the nurses had left but had gave Stef strict instructions to press the call button even if she only thought that Callie was having another attack, with her lungs the way they are, they can't afford for her to do anymore damage.

Callie was back in Stef's lap, and Stef was cradling her like a baby, she didn't know what brought the sudden urge to sit on her was but she welcomed it, Callie was curled into Stef's chest her finger rubbing the bridge of her nose, sleep was wanting to take over, Stef smiled, Callie looked just like a child who was trying to fight it,

"You tired baby?" Stef said running her hand up and down Callie's back,

"Uh huh" Callie said as she nodded her head,

"Sleep baby"

"I don't want to" Callie whispered, Stef noticed Callie tense and rubbed her back,

"Why not?" Stef asked, she knew that now wasn't the best time to be quizzing Callie but the cop in her wanted answers, and if she had to get them when her daughter was vulnerable then she would, the mom on the other hand, just wanted to take all her pain away.

"I see him" Callie muttered,

"See who baby" Stef said, not sure if she wanted to hear anymore,

"Him"

"Who's him baby" Stef said, but she knew herself who it was, she just needed Callie to confirm it.

"Liam" Callie whispered, so softly that Stef just about missed it, but she didn't she heard it,

"Did Liam do this to you?" Stef asked, Callie didn't reply, "Callie, did Liam do this to you" Stef asked again, this time with more authority in her voice, Callie just nodded and turned her head into Stef's chest, Stef could feel the anger in her rise, she could feel her blood start to boil,

"I'll kill him" she whispered, "you're ok, baby, you're safe, nobody is gonna hurt you again" Stef said as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair, she traced the cut on Callie's head with her thumb before placing a kiss on it,

"I'm sorry" Callie whispered,

"NO, Callie you look at me right now" Stef said in her cop voice, the one that all the kids dreaded, Callie looked up, the unshed tears in her eyes spoke volumes to Stef, Stef grabbed her face and pulled it towards her, she pressed their foreheads together, "now you listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry about, do you hear me, nothing" Callie nodded slowly, "and as for that piece of fifth that calls himself a human, believe me sweets, he will regret everything he has ever done to you and anybody else" Stef was fuming, idle threats wasn't the best thing to make in front of your daughter, but Stef needed to get it into Callie's head that she was not to blame for what happened to her that night at the Olmstead's or the night after work, she done nothing wrong and she would not let her blame herself for it.

"Ok" Callie said softly,

"Now look at me Callie" Stef said as she sat up straighter and looked at Callie, she put her finger under her chin to bring her head up but she didn't make eye contact, "Callie please" Stef said again, Callie did what she was told, tears had started to fall and Callie didn't know what to do, "Oh, baby" Stef said as she wrapped her arms around Callie, she pulled back after a few moments and put her hands on either side of Callie's face forcing her to look at her, "baby, tell me, please, what did he do" Callie flinched away from Stef but Stef was having none of it, Callie tried to get out of her grasp but she was still weak,

"Please, no" Callie begged,

"Baby, look at me" Stef said, Callie was still struggling for control of her arms but she was nothing compared to Stef, "Callie" Stef said firmly, Callie fought for a few moments before giving up and falling back against Stef's chest,

"I'm sorry" Callie said,

"What did I just say about you being sorry? If I hear it once more your grounded young lady" Stef said trying to dampen the mood, it worked because Callie let out a small laugh,

"Fine" Callie said now starting to feel uncomfortable on Stef's knee, "mom?" Callie said,

"Yea"

"Can eh, can you move me, please" Callie said shyly, Stef smiled and nodded, she moved herself to the edge of the bed with Callie still on her lap, she then gently lifted Callie and placed her on the bed, Stef getting beside her just a quick as she put her down, she wrapped her arm around Callie securing her to her side, Callie sunk into Stef and sighed,

"Callie, I know I'm pushing, but I just, I want to, no I need to know what happened" Stef said squeezing Callie, Callie tensed up but soon relaxed, Stef placed a kiss on her head and rested her chin on her head.

"I know" Callie said as she leaned into Stef more, "I just, I just.." Callie couldn't finish, a lump had formed in her throat and she tried her hardest to try and stop herself from crying.

"Sweetie, it's me, you can don't have to hide your emotions, just tell me baby, I want to help you, please" Stef said as she placed a loving kiss on the side of Callie's head.

"I don't remember much" Callie said her voice breaking,

"That's ok love, whatever you do know" Stef ran her hand up and down Callie's arm trying to sooth her as best she could, she knew that physical contact was something Callie needed but she knew she had to tread lightly when Callie was talking, "how about you tell me what happened after you left work" Stef said brushing her hand through Callie's hair, Callie nodded,

"Erm, I left work late, Daphne wanted help cleaning up after the rush, I wanted to try and get home quicker as I knew you guys wouldn't be happy with me being that late so I went through the alley just beside work and then.." Callie paused to compose herself, Stef squeezed her arm,

"your doing good baby, keep going" Stef said placing a kiss on the side of her head,

"And then I…I don't remember much more, I remember a hand coming round and over my mouth from behind and then Liam," Callie started to gasp, Stef moved so she was sitting more in front of her,

"Look at me baby, deep breaths" Stef said running her hand down the side of Callie's face, Callie nodded and followed Stef's breathing, "good girl" Stef rubbed Callie's back and leaned forward and kissed her nose, and then her head.

"I'm."

"If that is 'I'm Sorry' Callie I will ground you" Stef said as serious as possible, Stef was glad to see that Callie even let out a small laugh and even let one out herself, "you're doing great baby, what happened next"

"He, eh, he put his hand over my mouth and told me if I tried anything he would slit my throat and leave me at the doorstep" Callie couldn't help the tears that feel, Stef on the other hand, the anger that she felt for this man when Callie first told them what he had done had just increased by a large amount, Stef wrapped her arms around Callie and kissed her forehead, she knew where this was going and tried to keep her own emotions in check, "I couldn't move, I didn't want to move, I didn't want to put you through that, waking up in the morning to see me lying there" Callie couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she started to cry and Stef pulled her close, Callie buried her face in Stef's chest once more and let herself cry, she still hated people see her cry, but she didn't feel like she had to hide it around Stef, not after they had that heart to heart on Callie's bed after Wyatt punched Liam, that was what drove him to hurt Callie, Callie couldn't get night out of her head at this moment it was playing and replaying in her head,

"It's ok baby, your safe, I've got you" Stef was trying so hard to stay strong for Callie, but she couldn't get the image of her daughter lying on her front porch, she shook her head and made herself think on nothing but Callie right now,

"He, he wrapped his other arm around my waist and lifted me off the ground, he started to walk backwards, he threw me into the back of his truck and then everything went black" Callie said resting her head on Stef's shoulder, she let out a sigh and turned so she was looking straight at Stef, "I was so scared Mom, I was terrified he was going to kill me and I wouldn't get to say goodbye to Jude, or to you guys, I was so scared" Callie buried her head in Stef's shoulder and all Stef could was hold her, Stef knew that the justice system failed Callie once and she would die if it did it again, Stef was going to make it her mission to ensure that he got put away, with no physical evidence connecting Liam to this Stef was going to have to get creative, and she knew just how to do that.

* * *

**Ohhh so there we go, it ain't much to go on, but what do you guys think happens next? (For those of you wanting to see Stef give someone a beating - I can possibly make that happen - just hang in there) I'm also working on another story too, based around when Callie and Jude were younger, it's a working progress as I have all these idea's and I need to write them down somewhere, so keep a look out for that one :L Cheers folks x**


	24. When The Time Comes

**OK guys first thing is first I AM SO, SO SORRY IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE…college work was a priory unfortunately and work also got in the way…the joys of working in a bar.. but do not fear I have a few more chapters almost finished. I also want to add a thank you to all of you who have been reviewing and favouring and what not it really does mean a lot…I'm done with college in a few weeks for Christmas so I should be able to update more often…I'm not sure when my next one will be but just HOLD ON!**

* * *

Stef didn't know what to do , she just sat there and held Callie close comforting her as best she could.

"It's ok Callie" Stef said running her hand up and down Callie's back, but it was far from ok in Stef's mind, Stef wanted to kill, she wanted justice for her daughter and right now she didn't care how she got it, she was pulled from her train of thought by a sift knock at the door, Stuart poked his head through the door and smiled at Stef,

"Everything ok in here?" Stuart asked raising an eyebrow, Callie sat up more and rubbed the tears from her eyes and cheeks, Stef looked at her and smiled,

"Yeah, we're all good" Stef said turning back to Stuart,

"Good, because I don't think Jesus can stall Dana much longer" both Callie and Stef laughed a little as Stuart was pushed through the door, Callie sat up straighter and smiled as Dana stood in the door way smiling lovingly at her.

"Hello there beautiful" Dana said walking towards Callie with her arms open, Stef got off the bed to allow Dana to sit beside Callie and was taken aback when Callie didn't even flinch at the sudden loss of contact from her, Stef looked on as Dana hugged Callie and took a seat beside her on the bed with Callie relaxing into Dana's arms, Stef turned to Stuart and Jesus.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked as she hugged Jesus,

"Hungry" Jesus said, everyone burst out laughing,

"He can eat just about anything at anytime grandpa" Callie piped up from behind Stef, Dana gasped and looked from Callie to Stuart to Stef and then back to Callie, Callie was grinning and looked at her hands shyly, Stuart, Jesus and Stef laughed and walked over to the bed to join Callie and shocked Dana.

"Grandma, I've never seen you so shocked" Jesus said looking at Callie,

"I eh, I don't know what to say" Dana said looking at Jesus, Stuart smiled widely at his wife.

"It shocked me too dear" Stuart said smiling at Dana and winking at Callie,

"It's not really that big of a deal" Callie said softly not taking her eyes off her hands, "I mean maybe to mom and mama it was" Callie said lifting her head to look at everyone, Dana smiled at her softly,

"It's a beautiful thing my dear, to feel comfortable with your family" Dana said running her hand up Callie's back.

"So, it's, it's ok if I call you Grams" Callie asked looking at Dana, Dana eyes filled with tears as she pulled Callie into her arms and rocked Callie lightly in her arms back and forth.

"My sweet, sweet girl, it is more than ok" Dana said kissing Callie's head, Stef Stuart and Jesus all looked on and smiled, Stef stood at the bottom of Callie's bed and started to drum her fingers on the table causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"What?" Stef asked her eyes wide looking around the room,

"You my sweet child are impatient, I shall remove myself from my granddaughters bed now" Dana said smiling at Stef before wrapping Callie in a hug and kissing her head, Dana got off the bed and walked over to Stuart, she was barely off the bed till Stef had taken her place wrapping Callie in her arms, Callie looking more relaxed to be in her mother's arms, "I think mother wants to hold her baby" Dana whispered to Stuart watching Stef and Callie,

"I think the feeling is mutual" Stuart said to Dana, he smiled at Stef and Callie, the room fell into a peaceful silence until Jesus informed them that Lena was coming into visit Callie,

"That is our cue to leave dear" Stuart said standing up and extracting his hand for Dana to take, Stef and Callie looked up and Callie looked scared, Dana's heart nearly broke, she walked over to the bed, sat on the opposite side of Callie and took her into her arms,

"Now now my sweet child, I don't want tears, I shall be back, if I had my way I wouldn't be leaving" Dana said kissing Callie's head, everyone laughed, Callie nodded into Dana's shoulder, Dana kissed her head again and slid off the bed, Callie looked at Stuart and smiled,

"Oh you're not going to forget about me I can assure you of that!" Stuart said taking Dana spot and wrapping his arms around Callie, Callie relaxed into Stuart and buried her face in his shoulder, Stuart kissed her head, Stef looked on, tears in her eyes, Dana walked over to Stef and wrapped her arm around Stef's shoulder,

"She's a strong girl" Dana whispered into Stef's eye, Stef laughed softly and nodded,

"She is" Stef said rubbing her arm,

"Takes after her mother, I think" Dana said rubbing her hand up and down Stef's back,

"Even that part mightn't come true" Stef said starting to feel uncomfortable in Dana's presence,

"My sweet child, when the time comes, Mr Quinn shall think twice about refusing to sign the papers" Dana said squeezing Stef's shoulder, Stef chuckled slightly and shook her head,

"How do you impose he does that Dana, at the rate he's going now, I don't think he's going to give up them up without a fight" Stef said looking at Callie and Stuart,

"Well, that can be changed" Dana said with a sly grin as she squeezed Stef's shoulder once more before walking over to Callie's bed, "Stuart, let go of my granddaughter, we have places to go" Dana said walking over and placing a hand on Stuarts shoulder, Stuart smirked at Dana and then kissed Callie once more,

"I will see you soon" Stuart whispered into Callie's hair, Callie nodded and hugged Stuart tighter, Stuart got off the bed and walked over to Stef wrapping her arms around her, "and I'll see you at home" Stuart said as he pulled back from Stef, Stef nodded and smiled, "cone along my boy" Stuart said walking over to Jesus and putting his arm around his shoulders, Jesus walked ober to Stef and hugged her,

"I love you baby" Stef said kissing his head,

"I love you too mom" Jesus said pulling back, he walked over to Callie's bed and sat beside her, wrapping his sister in a tight protective brother hug, "I'll see you soon Cals" Jesus said, Callie hugged Jesus tighter to her,

"I love you" Callie whispered into Jesus shirt, Jesus smiled widely and kissed Callie's head,

"I love you too" Jesus said kissing her forehead before getting off the bed to join his grandparents, Stef wrapped her arm around Jesus' shoulder and walked her son and in-laws to outside the door, staying in Callie's view,

"When Lena gets here, I'll come home and grab a shower and something to eat before coming back in" Stef said,

"A night in your own bed would do you the world of good Stefanie" Dana said,

"I know it would, I just don't feel comfortable leaving Callie, she's still not one hundred percent, and I don't think she'll want me to leave even if she was" Stef said smiling at Dana running her hand through her hair, Stef looked over her shoulder and saw Callie staring at them through the window, "I'm gonna head back in, I'll see you all at home" Stef said, giving everyone a kiss and going back into the room to Callie.

Back at the house Lena had her own battle with the remaining three kids,

"Why can't we go" Mariana said crossing her arms across her chest,

"I wanna see Callie" Jude said following Mariana's lead,

"Come on mama, Jesus got to see her" Brandon added from the bottom of the stairs.

"Enough guys" Lena said putting her hands up and silencing her children, "look I know you all want to see Callie, and I get that, I promise, you all will see her before the end of the day, I just want to go in and spend some time with her BY MYSELF" Lena said emphasizing the last two words, she was met with huffs and pouts from the two youngest and a sigh from Brandon, "guys you will see her, just not at this moment, I'm going to go in for a few hours while your grandparents stay here, then when I come home, someone will take you guys in, you have to remember that we can't stress Callie out, too many people may just do that"

"But we're her family" Mariana said,

"I know sweetie, but Callie still isn't up to the doctors standards of better just now and having too many people in at once may be too much for her right now" Lena said,

"But we all were with her a few days ago" Jude said protesting,

"I know buddy, but me and mom have decided that when one of us goes in to visit Callie, only two of you will be coming with, the other two will stay here and come in with the other one of us later in the day" Lena said, she was met with more sighs, Jude looked up and Lena, tears running down his face, she went to brush them away but he turned around and ran up the stairs,

"I've got him" Brandon said walking up after him,

"I still don't see why we can't just go in say hello and then you or mom could take us home again" Mariana said pulling the collar on Callie's jacket up around her face, Lena smiled sadly at her daughter,

"Because baby, me and mom thought it would be better for Callie this way, you can come on the first visit, how about that" Lena said walking over to Mariana and pulling her into a hug, Mariana sighed but nodded,

"Fine, but mama, when will she be coming home? It doesn't feel right without her in our room, Jude sleeps in her bed every now and then, and even then it still feels empty" Mariana said holding onto Lena that bit tighter,

"Aw baby, Callie will be home soon, doctors are happy with her progress, she'll be home soon baby, very soon" Lena said kissing Mariana's head.

Upstairs Brandon found Jude lying on Callie's bed, one of her t-shirts clutched in his hand, he knocked on the door before he went in, Jude looked over his shoulder,

"Go away" Jude said hoarsely,

"I can't do that buddy" Brandon said walking into the room and sitting on the floor, "You know moms aren't doing this to keep you two apart" Brandon said rubbing Jude's shoulder,

"Yeah? Well it feels like it" Jude said as he turned around and sat up, he looked down at Brandon, who smiled at him sadly,

"I know it does bud, but Callie needs to rest, having all of us coming in all at once mightn't help her, the sooner she gets better then the sooner she gets to come home" Brandon said, he was now sitting on the bed beside Jude,

"I'm sorry" Jude said softly,

"Sorry for what buddy" Brandon asked,

"For being so mean to you, about Callie and everything" Jude said looking up at Brandon, unshed tears still in his eyes,

"That's all forgotten little man, right now though, let's just worry about helping moms out and doing what they say, everything they're doing is for Callie, it's not to hurt you, or keep you away from her Jude" Brandon said pulling Jude into him and hugging him,

Lena and Mariana stood outside her daughters' bedroom door taking in the scene in front of them, Jude and Brandon sitting on Callie's bed hugging, Brandon whispering things into his ear causing Jude to laugh loudly, he looked at the door and at Lena, Lena smiled at him, Jude let go of Brandon and ran to Lena, almost knocking her over when he hugged her,

"I'm sorry mom, I know you're only doing this for Callie" Jude said burying his head into Lena more, Lena smiled; she ran her hand through Jude's hair before pulling him back,

"Honey, me and mom, would NEVER do anything to intentionally keep you and Callie a part; we just feel that this way Callie will have a better chance of getting better quicker" Lena leaned down and kissed the top of Jude's head, Jude pulled back and looked at Lena,

"Can I go in and see her first?" Jude asked tears escaping his eyes; he didn't flinch this time when Lena brushed them away, Jude then buried his head into Lena's abdomen once more,

"If it's ok with B, then you and Mariana can come in" Lena said looking from Jude to Brandon, Brandon smiled and nodded, Lena smiled back, "but it won't be to later, I want to spend some time with Callie and mom" Lena said pulling Jude away from her so she could look into his eyes when she said it, Jude nodded and looked at Mariana who smiled at him,

"Can you do my nails?" Jude asked Mariana, Mariana face lit up,

"Of course, come on" Mariana said grabbing Jude's hand and walking into her room, she made him sit on her bed when she went to get out her collection of nail polish, Brandon had now joined Lena at the door, he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, Lena wrapped her arm around his waist.

"He knows you mean well, I think it's just the fact of being away from her is getting to him" Brandon said rubbing Lena's arm, Lena smiled and leaned into Brandon more,

"You're a good brother Brandon and you done the right thing by Callie" Lena said, Brandon smiled,

"I think to Callie, a family is more important than anything else" Brandon said, Lena wrapped her other arm around Brandon's waist and squeezed him; Brandon smiled and wrapped his free arm around Lena hugging her.

"I need to go get ready, you keep an eye on things here" Lena asked pulling away from Brandon but not letting go, Brandon nodded and looked at Lena,

"Sure thing" Brandon said as Lena kissed his cheek and went into her room to get ready, Brandon leaned up against the door frame, folded his arms across his chest, looking like the proper big brother, and watched his younger siblings with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Another chapter is here! Thoughts on this one? and again I want to apologies for not updating until now, like I said, College and work got in the way of that! as always, reviews and thoughts are welcome! Cheers! **


End file.
